


Человеческий фактор

by Kollega, Nat_al_lee



Series: О далеках, таймлордах и людях [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Men in Black (Movies), The X-Files
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Character Study, Crossover, Drama, Episode: s06e08 Let's Kill Hitler, Gen, Illustrated, Original Character(s), Post-Episode: s01e07 The Long Game, Satellite 5, Spin-Off
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 43,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_al_lee/pseuds/Nat_al_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эта история о том, как два сильно третьестепенных героя вынуждены бегать по времени и пространству и решать проблемы, возникшие из-за главного. Попутно создавая новые, но это уже детали. :)<br/>А еще она о том, что прогрессорство до добра не доводит, а уж в собственных интригах можно запутаться на раз-два.<br/>И о том, что люди в общей своей массе — существа чудовищно непредсказуемые. И не только люди.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> смерть персонажей, использование оружия (в т.ч. бактериологического), исторические события, интерпретация канонных фактов. Вольное обращение с каноном! Ряд фактов из расширенного канона не учтен. Местами ксенофилия.  
> Кроссовер с «Секретными материалами» и другими произведениями.
> 
> Данный фик может служить примером, как сложно затыкать круглые дырки квадратным обоснуем.
> 
> Соавтор фика - Nat-al-lee  
> Спасибо моей бете vlad. за помощь! :)  
> Саундтрек к фику: http://pleer.com/list29681662znk
> 
> Иллюстрации от tikota  
> http://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/6743/165614176.7d/0_ff51b_27783343_orig  
> http://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/6833/165614176.7d/0_ff51a_24bd9c4d_orig

Убивают не пушки. Убивают люди.  
Американская народная поговорка

Первое.  
Вероятность является фактором,  
действующим в рамках законов природы.  
Второе.  
Мы видим, что фактор вероятности не действует.  
Третье.  
В данный момент мы подвержены действию  
сверх- или противоестественных сил.  
Возражай!  
© Розенкранц и Гильденстерн мертвы

_Вашингтон, округ Колумбия, 27 августа 2011 г._  


Фильюцци ненавидел запах сигарет “Морли”. Тягучий, едкий, он плотно ассоциировался с неприятностями. Крупными неприятностями. А еще с головной болью, бессилием и собственной никчемушностью. Сейчас вражеские полчища этого отвратительного дыма взяли его кабинет в осаду, не давая вздохнуть. В воздухе висели сизые, тяжелые полотнища, и Фильюцци подавил желание помахать перед лицом рукой. Нельзя. Надо было терпеть. И неважно, что в здании ФБР давным-давно было запрещено курить. Человеку, который сидел перед ним, скрываясь в полумраке, было позволено все. И даже немного больше.

— Я собираюсь уйти на заслуженный отдых, — говорил Курильщик своим надтреснутым от старости голосом. — И Консорциум пришлет вместо меня нового человека. Вы, Чарльз, узнаете его по кодовой фразе и будете повиноваться ему, как до этого мне.

Фильюцци кивнул. Курильщик достался ему по наследству — от Пиккарда, а до этого — от Скиннера, и бог весть сколько заместителей директора ФБР было в этом списке. Говорили, что Курильщик был в силе еще при Маккарти. Сколько же лет этому старому пню? Сто? Сто пятьдесят? Официальная биография врала, как сивый мерин.

— Разумеется, сэр, — отозвался он. Как будто можно было ответить как-то иначе! Кодовая фраза… Фильюцци попытался вспомнить ее, но она ускользала из памяти, как рыбка из пригоршни. Что-то про истину, про вседозволенность… Кажется, из апостола Павла, или нет?

— Мне было приятно работать с вами, Чарльз, — продолжал Курильщик. — Вы ответственный человек, с головой. Консорциум признателен за неоценимую помощь, которую вы оказываете.

Благодарность Консорциума страшнее любого геноцида. Фильюцци зябко передернул плечами. Лучше бы ему совсем не знать о Консорциуме, оставаться в блаженном неведении. Все, кто о нем знал, гарантированно попадали в неприятности. Курильщик был тому самым что ни на есть наглядным подтверждением. Его уже раза три официально объявляли мертвым — не без причин, надо сказать, — но каждый раз Курильщик возвращался, не проходило и нескольких лет. Последний раз его, кажется, взорвали в 2002-м, но Фильюцци давно подозревал, что в том деле было слишком много белых пятен. Его закрыли быстрее свиста и тут же все засекретили, а попытки копнуть не давали ровным счетом ничего. Данные исчезли, будто их и не было.

Ходили слухи, что имя Курильщика на самом деле начинается на литеру “М”, и он возглавляет не теневое правительство, а всемирный преступный синдикат, но Фильюцци еще тогда решил, что это слишком уж отдает дешевой детективной пошлятиной, крайне непрофессиональной, с его точки зрения.

— Это взаимно, сэр, — соврал Фильюцци. Курильщик выпустил в воздух новую порцию вонючего дыма и засмеялся — скорее, закашлялся.

— Я вам до печенок надоел, Чарльз, не лукавьте. Но ничего не поделаешь. Тот, кто придет вместо меня, будет донимать вас не меньше. Уж я-то знаю.

Фильюцци до сих пор не мог поверить, что Курильщик всерьез собирается уходить. Человек-эпоха, твердой рукой контролировавший работу ФБР, да и не только, не мог так просто взять и исчезнуть, поддаться старости и отойти в сторону. Он должен был умереть — и никак иначе. На самом деле никто не знал даже, как Курильщика по-настоящему зовут. Сын русского шпиона? Ха! С.Дж.Б. Спендер? Ха-ха! Фильюцци уже пытался идти по этим следам, но обнаружил только мертвецов и очень жирное предупреждение, после которого решил не рисковать. На могильном камне С.Дж.Б. Спендера значился 1809 год, а сын русского шпиона умер от туберкулеза, не дожив до двадцати пяти. А потом старший сын Фильюцци вышел из кампуса за пиццей и обнаружился спустя несколько часов на Гавайях — целым, невредимым и очень довольным, но…

Сына потом проверяли лучшие онкологи страны. Ничего не нашли. Проверяли несколько раз. Ни следа рака. Но он мог быть.

Короче, с Курильщиком было проще смириться, чем бороться.

— Не буду спорить с вами, сэр, — дипломатично ответил Фильюцци. Курильщик ткнул сигаретой в пепельницу, встал — слишком резво для такого дряхлого старика — и, почти не опираясь на трость, заковылял к выходу.

— Что ж, прощайте, — сказал он, остановившись на пороге. А потом выскользнул в коридор и плотно прикрыл за собой дверь. Фильюцци закашлялся, встал и распахнул окно настежь. Хотелось поскорее стряхнуть с себя этот омерзительный, перекисший табачный запах; им наверняка пропахли и волосы, и костюм, который придется сдавать в химчистку. Иначе никак не избавиться.

Фильюцци высунулся в окно и глубоко вздохнул, зажмурившись. Хоть бы всех их — и Курильщика, и того, кто придет за ним, и Консорциум — унесло ветром, как Дороти в страну Оз. Он расфокусированным взглядом смотрел вниз, на геометрический чертеж улиц, раскинувшийся вокруг. В лицо подуло влажной предвечерней прохладой, прогоняя остатки табачной вони и головокружения, но ожидаемое облегчение не приходило. От Консорциума избавиться не выйдет, бесполезно и пытаться. Оставалось только надеяться, что преемник Курильщика будет… некурящим.

***

Таксист не спешил. Он медленно вел свой длинный желтый “бьюик”, улицы плавно перетекали одна в другую, и вот суетливый, напыщенный центр мировой столицы остался позади. Мортимус улыбался, глядя в окно. Мимо проплывали здания, другие машины и люди, довольные и уверенные в завтрашнем дне. Прекрасно у него получилось, надо сказать, обустроить свою маленькую Утопию. Великолепный образец идеально организованного общества, где у каждого есть шанс, иногда даже и второй. И это он, Мортимус, дал им этот шанс! Никто другой бы не обеспокоился благосостоянием людей — разве что их судьбами. Но кого интересуют судьбы, в конце концов? Размениваться на всякую ерунду? Скучно и старомодно!

— Останови где-нибудь здесь, сынок, — попросил таксиста Мортимус, и тот послушно прижался к обочине. Сунув ему мятую купюру, Мортимус, кряхтя, вылез из такси. Такой чудесный летний вечер, и ничуть не жарко. Грех сидеть в машине и дышать кондиционированным воздухом, нужно бы прогуляться напоследок, пока это тело совсем не сдало. Оно долго ему послужило, хорошо и надежно: стоило побаловать его прогулкой перед тем, как сменить, а ведь осталось совсем недолго, буквально пара-другая часов.

Он усмехнулся, вспоминая разговор с этим мальчиком, Чарльзом. Тот был на взводе, его раздражение можно было на хлеб намазывать, как джем. Никому не нравится быть марионеткой, но некоторым ничего другого не остается. Так уж положено, чтобы одни руководили, а другие подчинялись, ради общего блага. Мортимус перешел дорогу, погрозив тростью слишком нервному водителю, который не хотел пропускать его, и ступил на мощеную серой и потрескавшейся от времени плиткой дорожку, ведущую через парк к дому, в котором он жил последние полторы сотни лет.

Возраст имел свои несомненные преимущества. С каким недоумением Мортимус вспоминал сейчас свои юношеские эскапады! Разбить флот норманнов, спровоцировав раннюю промышленную революцию? Помочь викингам, чтобы те раньше отправились в Винланд, бросив неподатливую Британию? Форсировать выборы, подсовывая нужных, перспективных кандидатов? Какая несусветная чушь! Мортимус с опытом понял, что вмешиваться в фиксированные точки — себе дороже, даже если все главные последствия кажутся кристально ясными. Потому что много веков спустя всплывали события, которые не произошли бы без того вмешательства, и которые портили планы куда гарантированнее всяких неприятных форс-мажоров. Гораздо удобнее, приятнее и, главное, изящнее было изменить какую-нибудь ничего не значащую мелочь и получить долгожданный, тщательно спланированный результат лет через пятьдесят. Или пятьсот. Времени у него оставалось много, можно было не скупиться.

Парк пустовал — в субботу здесь всегда было мало народа, даже вечером. Тихий, спокойный район, исключительно для своих, а те разъехались за город — урвать последние летние выходные. С утра прошел дождь, но влажная духота, которой так славился климат столицы Соединенных Штатов, ближе к вечеру развеялась, и теперь под сенью деревьев было прохладно, а сочная зелень листвы радовала глаз. Прекрасная планета! Особенно к месту оказались вовремя пролоббированные экологические законы и штрафы, иначе местные жители загадили бы ее до неузнаваемости, увлекшись промышленной революцией. По своей потерянной родине Мортимус не скучал. Конечно, иногда на него накатывали приступы ностальгии, хотелось прогуляться по холмам, поросшим алой травой, но это случалось все реже и реже. А по бывшим соотечественникам Мортимус не скучал тем более. Косные, замшелые ретрограды, стоящие на пути прогресса — все как один! Даже лучшие из них были или слишком осторожны и мешали работать, или наоборот, пускались во все тяжкие и портили все, наработанное тяжким трудом. Мортимус раздраженно поджал губы. Токлафаны, скажите пожалуйста! Нет уж, токлафанов он ни за что не простит. Конечно, все давно вернулось на свои места, обычные люди все забыли — нельзя помнить то, чего не произошло. Но Мортимус не был человеком и прекрасно помнил, как его убили — в собственном, между прочим, доме! Мерзость какая! Он мотнул головой, отгоняя неприятное воспоминание.

Сквозь деревья уже виднелся его дом, таунхаус прошлого… нет, уже позапрошлого века с высоким крыльцом, плотно стиснутый соседними домами. И замечательно, потому что уже начинало накатывать знакомое, но каждый раз новое ощущение приближающейся регенерации. Мортимус ускорил шаг. Дома уже все было давно готово. Можно будет расслабиться, прилечь и покурить. Еду он заказал заранее — конечно, большая часть отправится в мусорник, но что-то обязательно пригодится. В прошлый раз, например, очень в тему пришлись донатсы с корейской морковкой, а сейчас, может, в ход пойдут шоколадное мороженое и пицца. Кто знает?

Подобрав в холле газету, Мортимус сунул трость в подставку и поднялся на третий этаж, в спальню. Сейчас ему было почти не сложно изображать старческую немочь. Ничего, скоро это все закончится. Очень скоро. Он отпер массивный резной шкаф ключом, висевшим, по старой привычке, на шейной цепочке, и облегченно вздохнул. Наконец-то дома — по-настоящему! Его ТАРДИС, Марк IV, с которой они пережили не одно приключение, и которая уже давненько никуда не летала ни во времени, ни в пространстве, потому что Мортимус осторожничал. Меньше всего он хотел бы, чтобы кто-то обнаружил его присутствие. Он устроился в кресле, вытянув усталые ноги, и включил музыку. Все. Теперь точно очень скоро. Заиграла одна из любимых песен — “Тюремное танго” из мьюзикла “Чикаго”, автора которого он же и проспонсировал в свое время. Прекрасно! То, что надо. Мортимус развернул газету, надеясь, что успеет хотя бы мельком посмотреть новости.

И вдруг его дернуло — прямо в тот момент, когда музыка заиграла громче. По рукам и шее словно пустили ток, правое сердце заколотилось быстрее, а левое, наоборот, пропустило удар. Потому что где-то там, в давно и в далеко, кое-кто вмешался в ход событий. Заголовки замелькали перед глазами, изменяясь на все лады. Шрифты поплыли.

— О, нет, — простонал Мортимус, пытаясь подняться, но коленки подгибались, не давая встать. Как невовремя! Катастрофически невовремя!

Где-то в Германии, в тридцать восьмом, в эту самую минуту трещало поврежденное взрывом правительственное здание. Трещало все громче, осыпался с сухим, неприятным шорохом кирпич. В запертой на ключ гардеробной жуком в банке бился тогда еще не настолько знаменитый диктатор. О нем все забыли. Разбегались из падающего дома, как тараканы. А потом конструкция не выдержала нагрузки, и здание медленно, почти торжественно сложилось, словно карточный домик, погребая под собой несколько десятков человек, не успевших выбежать наружу.

— Он сам нарвался, он сам нарвался, он сам во всем и виноват! — пел магнитофон.

Вторая мировая не началась, но в сорок втором Советский Союз пошел в наступление. Союзники передрались еще раньше. “Коммунистическая Франция рапортует!” — гласила передовица. Газета начала расползаться в руках, превратилась в желтую пыль, опилки.

— Что же делать, что, что? — бормотал Мортимус. — Ах, он сволочь! Опять! Опять изменил походя реперную точку, да что ж ты будешь делать!

Он все-таки сумел встать. Голова кружилась. Сердца колотились как бешеные. Пол под ногами затрясся, качнулся… Потому что объединенные силы коммунистического Китая и алой, как кумач, Европы в пятьдесят восьмом нанесли массированный ядерный удар по своему главному врагу — Соединенным Штатам, и реальность трещала по швам, пытаясь вместить то, что было, и то, что… было еще раз.

— Невовремя! Не успею! — выкрикнул Мортимус. Шаг за шагом он приближался к консоли. Пол начал опасно крениться влево: дом исчезал из реальности, и ТАРДИС уже ничего не удерживало, кроме его, Мортимуса, собственных воспоминаний. Но на них долго не выстоять…

— Это было убийство, но не преступление, — пел магнитофон.

Мортимус вцепился в консоль, и тогда его тряхнуло по-настоящему. В лицо ударила горячая волна, переплавляя его в кого-то нового, совершенно другого, нужного именно в данный момент. Нужного сейчас и немедленно!

Последним, что запомнил Мортимус, были сияющие огнем руки, переключающие тумблеры, и яркий свет, бьющий в глаза.

А потом все исчезло, растворилось в темноте.

***

_Нью-Йорк, 02 ноября 1930 г._

Специальный агент ФБР Адам Доннеган никогда не считал свою работу непыльной, особенно сейчас, когда кризис приложил вотчину дядюшки Сэма своим многофунтовым кулачищем. От удара наверх всплыла всякая помойная дрянь. Мафия, вооруженные до зубов банды, психи-убийцы, слетевшие с катушек — все это он видел. Не привыкать было. Только вот сегодняшнее дело, несмотря на всю прибавку к жалованию, казалось ему… слишком. Слишком даже для него.

Прибавку ему предложили недавно — шеф вызвал Доннегана с напарником к себе всего пару дней назад. В его кабинете, в самом темном углу дымил вонючими, как портянки бомжа, папиросами какой-то моложавый хлыщ. Кажется, именно он и заказывал эту музыку — хоть и не сказал ни слова за то время, пока они говорили, просто молчал и пялился на них своими хитрыми глазенками, поблескивавшими в темноте. Доннегану предложили заниматься… необычными делами. Странными. Которые не должны были попасть в газеты. Секретными делами, короче говоря. Доннеган согласился, конечно, и Джим Рэндалл, его напарник, тоже. Разве баксы бывают лишними? И жена, кажется, была довольна. Дополнительную подписку они дали, и жалование им повысили тут же, еще и премию выписали.

А теперь на них повесили расследование массового убийства в театре Лорензи — из неизвестного оружия, стрелявшего не пулями, с трупами не только людей, но и странных свиноподобных уродцев, и не только свиноподобных, надо бы сказать… Одному из убитых как будто осьминога на голову натянули. Не успели затихнуть последние выстрелы, как театр тщательно оцепили, обтянули тревожными лентами и теперь ждали коронеров, тоже каких-то особенных, давших допподписку о неразглашении материалов по этому делу. Хорошо, что все случилось ночью, и обычные для таких случаев зеваки давным-давно дрыхли под теплыми одеялами. Доннеган поднял воротник и надвинул шляпу на глаза — на улице было ощутимо холодно, моросил неприятный дождь. Рэндалл молча курил рядом, и говорить не хотелось. До этого они обошли весь театр — от чердака до подвала — и обнаружили ход, ведущий в канализацию. Убийцы, кажется, ушли этим путем, а может, и пришли тоже. Дело казалось не просто довольно крутым даже для таких опытных детективов, как они, а еще и чудовищно запутанным. Доннеган сказал бы, что это верный “висяк” безо всякой надежды, но… Его хотелось распутать. Азарт кружил голову. Улик убийцы оставили много, а коронеры и патологоанатомы проверят остальное. И неважно, что трупы со свиными рылами и щупальцами. Люди там тоже были, и немало. Для начала их нужно было опознать.

Когда в ночной тишине послышался странный звук — не то слишком хриплая сирена, не то слишком музыкальный насос, — Доннеган вскинулся. На звук едущего автомобиля не похоже, но, может, секретные коронеры ездили тоже на чем-то секретном? Рэндалл щелчком отбросил папиросу, та коротко и безнадежно зашипела, упав в лужу.

— Висяк, — уныло сказал он.

— Прорвемся, — ответил Доннеган, и тут за спиной послышались торопливые, сбивчивые шаги. Коронер, что ли, приехал? Один?

Они обернулись.

— Эй, ниггер, ты чего здесь забыл? — недружелюбно буркнул Рэндалл. — Проваливай, давай-давай, быстро.

Но чернокожий тип, подошедший к ним из темноты, не двинулся с места. Он улыбался во все тридцать два, на его курчавых бакенбардах поблескивали капли дождя.

— Ничто не истинно, все дозволено! — громко и нараспев произнес он.

Ну вот, псих пожаловал. Гнать его теперь. Мало их, что ли…

Стоп. Доннеган замер. Это же пароль. Свои. Он — свой. Рэндалл, казалось, тоже догадался, сплюнул под ноги.

— Давай, проходи, только быстро там, — сказал он.

Чернокожий улыбнулся еще шире, и Доннеган едва не шарахнулся от него. У этого негра светились глаза, едва заметно, желтым, недобрым отблеском. Как у черной кошки, когда посветишь на нее фонариком.

Когда он ушел, Доннеган перекрестился и трижды плюнул через левое плечо. На всякий случай.

Еще ему показалось, что взгляд у ниггера точь-в-точь такой, как у хитрого хлыща из верхушки бюро. Но это, конечно, только показалось.

***

Сознание возвращалось болезненными толчками — как икота. Ужасно неприятная регенерация на этот раз! Мортимус потер глаза и заморгал. Темно. Неужели ТАРДИС снова сломалась? Или отказало зрение? Нет, только не это! Не сейчас! Но, шагнув вперед, он натолкнулся на что-то твердое, вроде очень высокого порога, обитого шершавой и грубой тканью. Он не в ТАРДИС. Он вообще неизвестно где!

И тут Мортимус понял, что с ним кто-то говорит. Как будто включили звук.

— … спрашивать, как ты это сделал. Я догадываюсь: ты таймлорд, и у тебя произошла регенерация, — произнес кто-то из темноты немного взволнованным хрипловатым голосом. — Побочное умение. Я спрошу, зачем ты это сделал? Объясни!

Где-то в кармане ставшего неприятно тесным костюма хранился фонарик. Должен был лежать. Мортимус точно брал его с собой какой-то десяток лет назад… Он зашарил по карманам, с раздражением отбрасывая попадающий в руки ненужный хлам.

— Зачем я это сделал, зачем я это сделал, — бормотал Мортимус. Фонарик наконец попался, потрепыхался недолго, пытаясь вывернуться из пальцев, но, конечно же, сдался. — Сделал что?

Он клацнул кнопкой, и луч фонаря выхватил из темноты…

— Вернул меня к жизни, — сказал тот же голос. — Ведь я был мертв.

… того, кто с ним говорил. Мортимус вскрикнул и выронил фонарик, и тот погас. Снова стало темно, но к этому моменту зрение восстановилось полностью.

— Зачем я это сделал?! — заорал он и отступил на шаг. — Зачем?

Мысли заметались в голове, как автомобили на оживленной автостраде, туда-сюда. Что же произошло? Воспоминания возвращались неприятно медленно, нехотя, сопротивляясь изо всех сил. Рвущаяся реальность. Гитлер, запертый в гардеробе. Свергнутый с престола восставшими рабочими Георг VI. Горящее Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг сгибается под ударной волной ядерного взрыва. И на фоне всего этого смутно вспоминался нормальный ход событий. Но сейчас казалось, что все можно исправить, и реальность не повреждена так безнадежно. Значит, Мортимус сделал что-то правильно. И наверняка это прошлое. Лишь бы Земля, а не какое-нибудь другое, малознакомое место!

— Какой сейчас год? — выкрикнул он. Голос стал непривычно низким, со странными обертонами, но так всегда бывало после регенерации. Дело привычки.

— Тысяча девятьсот тридцатый по местному исчислению.

Тут Мортимус догадался.

— И это Нью-Йорк! Господь всемогущий, это же Нью-Йорк! Ноябрь, готов биться об заклад, сейчас начало ноября!

Массовое убийство далеками людей в каком-то заштатном театре. Трупы в канализации. Свинолюди на Эмпайр-стейт. Два убитых далека. Кошмар! Все кончилось мирно, ему даже вмешиваться не пришлось, слава Богу! Даже кое-что удалось приватизировать: отличное лабораторное оборудование, например. И оружие. Мортимус быстро подчистил все следы, заранее учредив специальное подразделение ФБР — еще в прошлой регенерации. Он помнил, что там было найдено тело…

— А ты — далек, — продолжил он упавшим голосом, подобрал с пола фонарь и сунул обратно в карман. — Гибрид.

Тело, которое пропало при невыясненных обстоятельствах, услужливо подсказала изменившаяся память. А остатки прошлой подсказывали, что этот странный гибрид попал под дружеский огонь. Попросту говоря, убит своими же.

— Да, — ответил далек.

Он сидел на краю сцены, свесив ноги, и в упор смотрел на Мортимуса своим единственным глазом. Далек был обмотан ржавыми и какими-то рваными цепями, и это придавало ему еще более сюрреалистический вид.

— Так зачем ты вернул меня к жизни?

Мортимус сглотнул. Пальцы неприятно вспотели. Ему как никогда раньше хотелось развернуться и убежать, а ведь он часто это делал. Часто убегал. Просто желание оказалось настолько сильным, что ноги отказались идти. Словно приросли к полу.

— Конечно, я тебе благодарен, — продолжил далек, — но это любопытно.

— Благодарен? — изумился Мортимус. — Ты?! Ты умеешь?

— Умею, — ответил далек и спрыгнул со сцены. Цепи глухо звякнули. Теперь он стоял совсем рядом, и Мортимус машинально отступил на шаг назад. Оружия у того вроде бы не было, но кто знает? — Я гибрид человека и далека. Умею чувствовать благодарность. Спасибо.

Это не укладывалось ни в какие рамки, вот честно.

— Может, у тебя и имя есть? — с сарказмом спросил Мортимус.

— Есть. Меня зовут Сек. А ты — Вмешивающийся во время. Монах. Ты не можешь быть вторым, ты — третий.

— О, Господь вседержитель! Боже милостивый! — выдохнул Мортимус. Он-то надеялся, что о нем все забыли. Но далеки ничего не забывают. Действительно… зачем он оживил его? Зачем?!

Идея возникла тут же. Возможно, он просто вспомнил.

— Мне нужен компаньон. Есть одно дело, в котором мне понадобится помощь, а к людям я не могу обратиться, — сказал Мортимус то, что пришло в голову. То, что подсказала интуиция — неожиданно для него самого.

— Хорошо. Что я получу взамен? — спросил далек.

— Мировое господство? Нет, нет, забудь, я пошутил… Вообще ты мог бы сделать это из благодарности! Я же тебя оживил!

Далек растянул тонкогубый рот в неприятном подобии улыбки.

— Ладно, чего ты хочешь? — спросил Мортимус, смирившись.

Лишь бы он действительно не запросил мирового господства, в самом деле. И надо держать ухо востро. Соглашения с далеками не стоят даже сотрясения воздуха, и не важно, что перед ним не совсем настоящий далек, а только наполовину. Люди бывают даже опаснее в своем вероломстве и непредсказуемости.

— У тебя есть ТАРДИС. Ты отвезешь меня в то место и время, которые я укажу.

Вроде бы ничего страшного, но Мортимус напрягся. Мало ли, какой подвох в этом всем таился. Но, судя по всему, далек действительно нуждается в нем. Ведь вряд ли вопрос касается загородной поездки. А значит, пока им обоим выгодно… Но все равно нужно держать ухо востро.

— Ладно. Но сначала ты поможешь мне, — сказал он. Далек медленно кивнул в ответ. Мортимус выдохнул, шагнул в сторону и споткнулся о что-то твердое. Посмотрев под ноги, он увидел бледную, синеватую в неверном свете руку, и поморщился. Да, тут же полным-полно человеческих трупов. Ничего, скоро уберут. Надо успеть уйти до прихода коронеров.

— Идем отсюда, — сказал он далеку. — Надо будет придумать что-нибудь, чтобы на тебя не обращали внимания.

Светя под ноги фонариком, Мортимус пошагал к выходу из зрительного зала. Потом остановился и резко развернулся на каблуках. Не стоило оставлять далека за спиной, что бы там ни говорила интуиция.

— Иди впереди меня, — приказал он.

Далек пожал плечами, подобрал болтавшуюся цепь и ускорил шаг.

— Ты мне не доверяешь. Это нормально, — прокомментировал он удивительно спокойным голосом. Коротко кольнуло раздражение. Мортимус фыркнул.

— Ты мне тоже.

Они вышли на улицу с черного хода. Мортимус, кажется, попал в театр именно через эту дверь. Снаружи сеялся дождь, скорее даже, водная взвесь — слишком мелкий для зонтика, но достаточно сильный, чтобы вымокнуть. Пара капель тут же неприятно скатилась за шиворот. Мортимус поежился и втянул голову в плечи. Где-то здесь должны стоять его люди. А, вот они где.

— Ни с места, это ФБР! — выкрикнул один и потянулся за пистолетом. Второй выплюнул папиросу и тоже полез в карман. Молодцы, он правильно их выбрал. Не испугались. Мортимус театрально вскинул руку, собираясь с силами. Хорошо, что после регенерации их так много. Даже близко подходить не надо. Восстановить контроль — пустяки.

— Это не те дроиды, которых вы ищете, — сказал он, и люди опустили оружие, послушно отступили назад.

— Всегда завидовал этому умению таймлордов, — пробормотал далек. — Дроиды?

— Я помогал Лукасу писать сценарий. Тогда я еще увлекался политической сатирой, — усмехнулся Мортимус. — А! Что с тебя взять, ты совершенно не разбираешься в человеческой культуре. Идем, ТАРДИС там, за углом. И давай снимем с тебя эти цепи. Бренчание меня бесит!

***

— Ты когда-нибудь раньше бывал в ТАРДИС? — спросил Мортимус. Далек, осматриваясь, подошел к стене, провел по ней рукой. Мортимус проглотил фразу про “больше внутри, чем снаружи” — далека этим не удивить, даже если он наполовину человек. А удивить почему-то хотелось.

— Нет, — ответил тот, оставил в покое стену и подошел к консоли. Он так по-особенному посмотрел на нее, что Мортимус напрягся и спросил:

— Ты что, знаешь, как ей управлять?

Далек поднял голову.

— Конечно, нет, — ответил он. — А ты?

Что за дурацкие вопросы?!

— Разумеется! У меня даже есть права, я сдавал специальный экзамен — не то, что некоторые! — возмутился Мортимус. — Правда, я ее несколько раз серьезно чинил, и детали пришлось покупать на черном рынке. Вот когда у меня свистнули стабилизатор измерений, пришлось немного помучиться…

— Стабилизатор измерений в твоей ТАРДИС куплен на черном рынке? — уточнил далек.

— Ну… да, — признался Мортимус и тут вспомнил, что еще не видел себя после регенерации. Он посмотрел на руки. Они были… Он ощупал лицо и голову — точно! Жесткие курчавые волосы, плотная кожа… Где же зеркало? Где-то здесь лежало, возле кресла…

— Я черный? — спросил Мортимус, роясь в куче хлама на журнальном столике.

— Да. Поздравляю с повышением социального статуса, — ответил далек. Он все еще разглядывал консоль и, кажется, улыбался.

— Ты издеваешься? — Тут Мортимус понял, что это такой далеко-юмор, и фыркнул. — Хорошо, что я вовремя занялся расовой терпимостью! Иначе мне было бы сложно работать в этой стране!

Зеркало наконец нашлось, и Мортимус стал жадно рассматривать свое новое обличье. Ничего. Могло быть гораздо хуже. С другой стороны, это немного усложняло то, что он задумал. Тем более хорошо, что он взял с собой далека… как там его зовут? Сек? Нацисты, какими Мортимус их помнил, были до ужаса суеверны, верили во всякую муть о Шамбале, так что поверят и в высших существ с тентаклями.

— Так что я должен буду сделать? — спросил далек.

Мортимус попытался рассмотреть свои уши, скосил глаза, но ничего не вышло. Он бросил зеркальце обратно в кучу хлама. Есть, кстати, совсем не хотелось. Хорошо, что он не успел принести сюда еду.

— Ерунду, мелочь, — сказал Мортимус, прикусив нижнюю губу. Бог ты мой, до чего непривычное лицо! Он снова подобрал зеркало и скорчил ему рожу. — Нужно спасти от смерти одного человека, ты его не знаешь.

— Какого человека? — спросил Сек. Он подошел ближе и скрестил руки на груди. Вот ведь… въедливая зараза! Не видит, что ли, что мешает? Мортимус оторвался от зеркала и нахмурился.

— Все тебе расскажи! Это немец. Его зовут Адольф. Тебе бы он понравился. Наверное.

Далек все смотрел на него, и Мортимус раздраженно продолжил:

— Один мой знакомый… и твой, кажется, тоже, забыл отпереть гардероб, где тот был заперт. А дом рухнул. Теперь вся история изменится, если мы не вытащим Гитлера из шкафа!

— Гитлера. Я догадался, — ответил Сек. — Я изучал историю человечества. А если я откажусь?

Мортимус в изумлении открыл рот. Такого поворота событий он не ожидал даже в самых пессимистических прогнозах. Казалось очевидным, что уж далек-то точно захочет спасти фюрера Германии.

— Почему?

— Он занимался планомерным уничтожением собственного вида. Мне больше не кажется, что массовое уничтожение людей людьми — это хорошая идея, — сказал Сек и пожал плечами. — Хотя бы с точки зрения генетического разнообразия, если отставить в сторону моральный аспект.

Мортимус не нашелся, что ответить — едва ли не впервые в жизни. Он спрятал зеркальце в карман и глубоко вздохнул. Это был самый непохожий на далека далек во всей вселенной, и его нужно было убедить в правильности того, что Мортимус задумал.

С ума сойти можно!

А еще очень хотелось переодеться. Костюм был чертовски мал. Но это могло подождать.

— Спустя… двадцать восемь лет здесь ничего не будет. Ни города, ни людей. Спекшийся в стекло грунт, многокилометровая яма, которая будет светиться по ночам.

Мортимус закрыл глаза, пытаясь поярче представить грядущий Армагеддон. На самом деле сейчас та, вторая реальность ощущалась гораздо слабее, и подробностей рассмотреть было нельзя. Только в общих чертах. Но яма обязательно должна быть — для драматизма — и обязательно на месте разрушенного города.

— Погибнут миллионы. Наступит ядерная зима. Новый ледниковый период…

Он сделал паузу. Градус пафоса нарастал как-то совсем катастрофически, нужно было его сгладить. Далек и так уже смотрел на него довольно недоверчиво.

— И Гагарин не полетит в космос, а значит, и Армстронг не прогуляется по Луне. Не будет ничего того, что я бы хотел здесь увидеть, — наконец искренне признался Мортимус. — А я столько сделал для этой планеты, как никто из таймлордов!

Заметив во взгляде Сека неприкрытый сарказм, он поспешно добавил:

— Я не имел в виду форс-мажоры со спасением и прочую дурацкую беготню! Упорная, кропотливая работа тоже должна достойно оцениваться! Ее, конечно, никто не замечает — откуда бы! Все видят только подвиги!

Далек молча ждал, и эта привычка молчать после реплик начинала чудовищно бесить Мортимуса. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать — хотелось говорить еще и еще, выбалтывать всю подноготную. Черт бы его побрал, этого Сека! После людей с ним было очень, очень трудно. Мортимус давно отвык иметь с кем-то дело на равных. И ведь сам виноват! Вот, получай теперь, расплачивайся за минутную слабость! Как неприятно было признавать это!

— А еще, если не будет Гитлера, далеки не возродятся, — ухватился Мортимус за неожиданно пришедшую в голову мысль. — Во время Второй мировой… Я, правда, так и не понял, как это они, но неважно! Они просто не появятся, потому что не было Гитлера, не было противостояния с нацизмом, понимаешь?

Сек зажмурился — кажется, даже болезненно, — и опустил голову. Короткие щупальца вокруг его головы вздрогнули. Может, не надо было об этом упоминать? Мортимус крепче сжал губы. Он начинал злиться — на себя в том числе, и это было неприятнее всего.

— Боже всемилостивый, да ты согласишься или нет? — рявкнул он.

— Не понимаю, почему ты, представитель столь развитого вида, постоянно упоминаешь в речи каких-то мифических сверхъестественных существ? — спокойно спросил его далек. — Ты действительно в них веришь, или это привычка?

— Поживи пару сотен лет в древнем отсталом монастыре, и посмотрим, как ты заговоришь! — возмутился Мортимус. — Да, дурная привычка! И мне она нравится!

В прошлом воплощении, правда, он такой привычкой не страдал, но далеку знать об этом было вовсе необязательно.

— Хорошо, я согласен, — сказал Сек.

Мортимус глубоко вздохнул. Одной проблемой меньше. Не слишком существенной, но… Реальность стала стабилизироваться, уплотнилась, и постоянное чувство дежа вю начало сходить на нет. Значит, все идет в нужном русле. Значит, он не совершил ошибку, взяв Сека на борт ТАРДИС. Может, еще и получится обойтись без этих поездок туда-сюда…

— Вот и славно, — ответил Мортимус и расстегнул тесный ворот рубашки.

Сек пристально посмотрел на него.

— Если попытаешься меня обмануть — пожалеешь. Сильно пожалеешь.

Мортимус вздрогнул. Его что, настолько легко раскусить? Надо что-то делать с этим… Следить лучше за мимикой. Он поджал губы.

— Делать мне нечего — тебя обманывать. И вообще… пойди переоденься. У твоего костюма такой вид, как будто тебя прямо в нем переваривали. И несет от тебя… — Он помахал ладонью перед лицом и наморщил нос, хотя, честно говоря, ничем от далека не пахло, по крайней мере на этом расстоянии, но подходить ближе и проверять не хотелось.

— Гардероб в той стороне! Направо, налево, вторая дверь! — Мортимус махнул рукой, показывая направление. — Бери что понравится. Там напротив ванная, воспользуйся ей. Только не потеряйся, ради Бога, а то будешь блуждать здесь веками. А я пока маршрут настрою.

Он подошел к консоли и больше для отвода глаз защелкал тумблерами.

— Кстати, можешь называть меня… Монахом. Так меня обычно зовут.

— Хорошо, — ответил Сек.

Мортимус хотел сказать, что в таких случаях принято отвечать “приятно познакомиться”, но далек уже ушел. И потом, он все равно знал это имя.

— Ну и Бог с ним, — пробормотал Мортимус и сосредоточился: нужно было точно вспомнить нужные время и место. Ошибаться было нельзя. Путаясь в расплывчатых, но все еще довольно ярких воспоминаниях, он начал настраивать ТАРДИС.

Чем быстрее они с этим закончат, тем лучше.

***

— Однако, — только и смог сказать Мортимус, когда Сек вернулся в комнату управления.

— Что-то не так? — удивился тот и развел руками, пытаясь себя рассмотреть со всех сторон.

Нет, конечно, это неплохой выбор — для далека. Черный костюм, черные ботинки, черный галстук, завязанный, надо сказать, довольно криво, но казалось, что так и должно быть. Рубашка, для разнообразия, была белой. Выглядел во всем этом Сек очень… элегантно. Даже красиво. Неожиданно. Но цвет…

— Ты похож на гангстера. Или секретного агента. Выглядишь нормально, но почему все черное?

— Мне так нравится, — сказал твердо Сек. — Это удобно.

Он поправил воротник рубашки, попытался заглянуть себе за спину. Все это выглядело очень комично, но Мортимус понимал, что смеяться сейчас стоит меньше всего.

— Галстук ты сам завязал?

— Это простая геометрия. Сам. Развязал тот, что был, и посмотрел, как.

Мортимус вдруг остро почувствовал себя очень расхлябанным и неопрятным. Костюм, прекрасно подходивший его прошлому воплощению, теперь стал узок в плечах, больно давил на талии, а штанины обтягивали ноги, словно по дурацкой человеческой моде. Ботинки безбожно жали. И потом, ему теперь не шел серо-синий. А все этот далек виноват! Оделся бы попроще… Тоже мне, Винсент Вега.

— Пожалуй, мне тоже стоит сменить костюм, — ровным голосом сказал Мортимус. — Когда прибудем на место.

Все было готово и настроено для путешествия. Пара щелчков переключателями — и они отправятся сквозь пространство и время. Сек стоял с другой стороны консоли, опустив руки, и выглядел довольно угрюмо. Недоволен собственной внешностью? Не похоже… Наверное, ему должно очень не хватать лучемета.

— У тебя есть оружие? — словно читая мысли, спросил Сек. — Понимаю, что ты вряд ли мне его доверишь. Я бы на твоем месте поступил так же. Но мне… некомфортно. Поверь, я не стану применять его просто так.

Мортимус задумался. Во-первых, у него, по сути, не было оружия. Последние годы он старался обходиться без него. Нановирусы, искусственные опухоли, культуры редких смертоносных паразитов казались гораздо эффективнее обычных примитивных пушек — и как оружие устрашения, и как средство убрать противника с дороги. Но кое-что у него все-таки было. Не лучеметы, конечно — кто даст в руки далеку лучемет? Это во-вторых. Мортимус усмехнулся случайному оксюморону. У него была давно и тщательно лелеемая коллекция. И оружие в ней тоже числилось. Разное. Не очень, правда, современное.

И, пока они в ТАРДИС, далек не рискнет его убить. В любом случае.

— Попадем куда надо, и я тебе подыщу что-нибудь, — ответил он и улыбнулся. — Держись крепче! Мы отправляемся. И не трогай кнопки!

Он помчался вокруг консоли, переключая тумблеры, центральная колонна начала подниматься и опускаться, послышался привычный гул, и тут ТАРДИС содрогнулась, будто налетела на какое-то препятствие, затряслась, пол накренился…

— А говорил, что умеешь управлять! — выкрикнул Сек. Он вцепился в консоль и, кажется, немного испугался.

— Что-то не так! — закричал в ответ Мортимус. Он даже не обиделся — некогда было, — и безуспешно пытался стабилизировать ситуацию. ТАРДИС не слушалась. Он пнул консоль и выругался. — Она не хочет лететь! Что-то ей мешает!

— Наверное, стабилизатор измерений, купленный на черном рынке.

— Не смешно! И сарказм тебе не идет! — сердито ответил Мортимус и стукнул по панели кулаком. Что-то звякнуло, и пол наконец перестал трястись, выровнялся. А потом все затихло.

— Кажется, прибыли, — выдохнул он и посмотрел на мониторы.

Это не было похоже на Берлин. Может, конечно, их перенесло в какой-то подземный бункер, но вряд ли. Металлические стены. Гравитация ниже земной на две десятых. Почти стерильный воздух. Низкая влажность. Число “99” на одной из стен.

— И где мы? — спросил Сек, подошел ближе и тоже посмотрел на монитор. — Космическая база?

— Как ты догадался? — ядовито прокомментировал Мортимус. С ним такое произошло впервые с того самого момента, как Доктор, сволочь, уволок из его ТАРДИС стабилизатор измерений. Тогда пришлось долго скакать наобум, пока не попал на планету, где можно было купить хоть какое-нибудь оборудование. И то… А что делать сейчас? Если дело в стабилизаторе, то даже в ТАРДИС было бы сложно найти подходящие запчасти. Не говоря уж об архаичной человеческой базе.

Реальность неприятно пульсировала где-то на самом краю зрения. Словно песок попал в глаза, а вытащить его никак нельзя. Слишком он привязался к Земле — нет, не ко всей, только к тому месту, где жил и которое развивал, — но все равно слишком. Теперь он очень остро воспринимал все, что могло навредить его любимой игрушке.

— Мы можем выйти наружу и поискать детали, чтобы починить стабилизатор, — сказал Сек сухо. — Хотя уровень технологий здесь откровенно слаб, но шансы есть.

— Думаешь, он сломан? И что здесь можно найти хоть что-то подходящее? — огрызнулся Мортимус. — Ладно. Попробуем. Только для начала мне нужно все-таки переодеться. Омерзительно неудобная, унылая одежда! Как я ее раньше носил?.. И где мой любимый галстук, спрашивается? Я его что, потерял в тысяча девятьсот тридцатом? О, Господи Иисусе… С другой стороны, он теперь мне нравится гораздо меньше. Ладно. Бог с ним! Пусть остается там.

Он взмахнул руками, и с его пиджака с громким треском отлетела пуговица.


	2. Chapter 2

_Спутник Пять, 200 002 г._

Коммуникатор пронзительно запищал — мерзко, точно в такт головной боли, иглой коловшей правый висок. Виркашая поморщился и нажал кнопку. Ничего хорошего от звонка в такой поздний час он не ждал. Впрочем, в другое время тоже не хватало хороших новостей.

— Координатор Този Виркашая, пятый этаж, — усталым голосом ответил он. — Кто на линии? Прием.

Видеосвязь перестала работать около года назад, когда закончились действующие лицензии. К сожалению, покупку новых свежесформированное правительство Спутника Пять позволить себе не могло, а ломаные слишком перегружали сеть.

— Это Лиз Лассен, восемнадцатый, — торопливо прошептал коммуникатор знакомым голосом. — Този, у нас проблемы. Прием.

Проблемы. Как очевидно. Виркашая подобрал со стола карандаш и крепко сжал его. Тот слабо хрустнул, пластик, слишком хрупкий, посыпался мелкими хлопьями, уколол ладонь.

— Какие проблемы? — стараясь говорить спокойно, спросил он. — Прием.

— Связь со второй экспедицией прервалась около тридцати часов назад. — Лиз говорила медленно и официально, тщательно выговаривая слова. — Обычно они выходили на связь в 17:00 местного времени, но вчера сеанса не было. Сегодня — тоже. Прием.

— Почему не сказали сразу? Прием.

Карандаш доламывался трудно, синтетический грифель был слишком упругим, но постепенно поддавался и, в конце концов, с треском переломился пополам.

Коммуникатор шершаво задребезжал — Лиз, кажется, вздохнула. Потом пошли помехи — короткий, острый скрежет. Опять глушат. Никак не успокоятся. Без толку — Спутник Пять все равно двигался по орбите слишком быстро для стационарных глушилок, помехи продлятся от силы полминуты. Консорциум вел с повстанцами нарочито ленивую войну — так, одним мизинцем левой руки. Но и этих мелочей хватало.

— … было. Прерывалась, но восстанавливалась, — голос Лиз прорвался сквозь помехи, окреп и расправился, как росток под ультрафиолетовой лампой. — Решили не спешить. Но первая экспедиция замолчала там же, на девяносто пятом. Този, мне не хотелось бы делать прогнозы… Прием.

— Там еще одна база лоялистов, — уверенно ответил Виркашая и глубоко вздохнул. — Ясно, Лиз. Спасибо. Отбой.

Он выключил коммуникатор. Стало очень тихо. Драгоценные мгновения: еще несколько часов, и молчащие сейчас коммуникаторы, стационарные и мобильные, запоют на все лады, о тишине можно будет только мечтать. Виркашая вздохнул и потер лицо. Нужно было лечь спать. Нельзя держаться на стимуляторах постоянно. Когда-нибудь наступит привыкание, и его свалит с ног, как сломанную куклу. Кабинет вдруг сжался вокруг него темной, тесной коробкой, захотелось раздвинуть стенки, включить яркий свет. Но горела всего одна лампа. Солнечные батареи тоже поизносились, а с Земли, конечно, помощи ждать не стоило.

Виркашая медленно поднялся, с трудом расправил плечи. Если Инатри с группой погибли, то надежды не осталось. С тех пор, как лифты перестали работать, все этажи оказались отрезаны друг от друга, до крайности усложнив координацию. Некоторые взбунтовались, пытаясь вернуть старую власть. Кому нужна правда, когда не хватает элементарного — воды, продуктов первой необходимости, а иногда даже информации? Кому? Если не выйдет запустить лифты — а запускающий механизм находился на пятисотом этаже — Спутник обречен. Если не восстановить вещание — независимое, разумеется, — обречен тем более. Мир жесток; чтобы выживать в нем, нужно что-то производить. Или продавать услуги.

Но если и эта экспедиция потерпела неудачу, слать наверх больше некого. В беспорядках первого года погибло слишком много технически подкованных людей, а половина из оставшихся — и сохранивших верность новой власти — отправились с первой, наверняка погибшей экспедицией. Со второй ушли четверо. Здесь, внизу, осталось трое. И они нужны.

Раньше можно было выписать специалистов с Земли. Раньше, да. Выписать у Консорциума.

Вытряхнув на ладонь таблетку стимулятора, Виркашая устало, расфокусированно глядел на белый шарик. Ему казалось, что тот вращается, как маленькая планетка, вокруг своей оси. Хроническая усталость. Передозировка. Нельзя. Положить обратно. Надо спать, пока есть возможность.

Виркашая сунул таблетку в рот и судорожно сглотнул. Питьевая вода здесь, внизу, была в большом дефиците, ее нужно было экономить.

***

— Это семнадцатый век?

Сек, брезгливо скривив рот, вытащил Desert Eagle Mark I из футляра и придирчиво осмотрел пистолет со всех сторон. Мортимус глубоко вздохнул и подкатал непривычно длинные рукава.

— Двадцатый. Впрочем, могу дать вместо него кремневое ружье, если тебе так больше нравится.

— Нет, спасибо… А обойма?

— Позже. Кое-что проверю сначала. — Мортимус снова закатал рукава и нырнул под консоль. Какое все-таки удовольствие — новое тело! Новые звуки, запахи, тактильные ощущения и новый характер тоже — о, каким скучным бюрократом был он сам еще пару часов назад! Сейчас все по-другому. Мортимус потянул за пучок проводов… Нет, и паленым не пахло. Все, по идее, должно работать нормально. Почему тогда ТАРДИС не доставила их на место? Вытащив прозрачную коробочку стабилизатора, Мортимус осмотрел ее и для порядка потыкал тестером. Тот противно, но на правильной ноте запищал. Никаких видимых повреждений, все цепи в норме. Стабилизатор, пусть и не аутентичной сборки, был в полном порядке, на ходу.

Что-то сухо, металлически щелкнуло.

— Ничем не лучше кремневого ружья, — раздраженно произнес Сек и застучал по полу каблуком. — Перезаряжается вручную, скорость стрельбы низкая. И слишком тяжелый. С тем же успехом я могу использовать его как метательное оружие!

Мортимус засунул стабилизатор обратно и выбрался из-под консоли, стараясь не наступить на чересчур длинные полы своей новой мантии. Далек, конечно, уже успел разобрать пистолет и теперь брезгливо крутил в пальцах детали. О Господи, до чего придирчивое создание! Мортимус пожалел, что решил дать ему хоть что-то стреляющее. Обошелся бы каким-нибудь кастетом, меньше бы пришлось выслушивать.

— Это коллекционный экземпляр, между прочим! Из первой тысячи! Уникальный образец, таких больше не осталось! — возмущенно отозвался он. — И…

— И его место в музее, — закончил за него Сек, очень быстро собрал пистолет обратно и передернул затвор. — Пальцы — это действительно удобно, — пробормотал он, — но двух рук мало… Надо будет обдумать…

Мортимус закатил глаза. Господи, за что?

— Не нравится — отдай обратно.

Далек бесстрастно посмотрел на него.

— Мне понадобится кобура. Он слишком большой и тяжелый, чтобы носить в кармане. И обойма. Давай.

Он протянул руку, и Мортимусу не осталось ничего другого, как вытащить из кармана обойму и отдать ее. Сек зарядил пистолет, еще раз передернул затвор и удовлетворенно кивнул. Потом смерил Мортимуса взглядом, полным чего-то, поразительно напоминавшего удивление.

— Это ряса?

Мортимус выпрямился и скрестил руки на груди.

— К твоему сведению, это оригинальный костюм времен третьей человеческой империи! — сквозь зубы процедил он. — Очень удобный. Рукава, капюшон… И не будет стеснять движений, как твой модный пиджачок.

На самом деле эту довольно-таки дурацкую мантию Мортимус выбрал едва ли не вслепую. Он никак не мог подобрать подходящую одежду и от безысходности надел обычный домашний костюм с воротником-стойкой. Все остальное казалось или нелепицей, или ерундой, или просто неудобными тряпками. Долго раздумывал над цилиндром, но решил, что слишком уж похож в нем на барона Самеди, а потом, когда попытался в очередной раз найти что-нибудь поприличнее, мантия просто вывалилась на него из шкафа, и Мортимус накинул ее поверх костюма. Конечно, стоило обдумать и другие варианты, но не сейчас же?

Далек продолжал бесстрастно смотреть на него.

— Что? — спросил Мортимус. — А! Кобура. Она в футляре, во втором отделении. Да, здесь. О… нет, ее надо надевать под пиджак.

Пока Сек, путаясь в ремнях, надевал кобуру, Мортимус снова посмотрел на монитор, потом на показатели. Совершенно не то время, гораздо позже, чем им надо, но, по крайней мере, рядом с Землей. Их отбросило в будущее, но в пространстве они почти не переместились, значит, значит… Стабилизатор может быть и вовсе ни при чем. Темпоральные возмущения, возможно. Такое случается, когда меняется фиксированная точка. Ну как, как можно было такое проморгать? Это же не какая-нибудь мелочь.

— Стабилизатор абсолютно целый, — сказал Мортимус. — Наружу выходить нет смысла. Я попытаюсь отправить ТАРДИС в нужное место и время еще раз. Возможно, дело в возмущениях вихря.

— Почему нет смысла? В любых действиях есть смысл. — Сек наконец застегнул кобуру, сунул в нее пистолет и надел пиджак, непривычно двигая руками. — Я бы хотел посмотреть, что там.

О Господи. Меньше всего Мортимусу хотелось лазить по коридорам какой-то заброшенной космической станции. Заброшенной, потому что за все время на мониторе не показалось ни одного живого существа, хоть воздух и был пригоден для дыхания, да и электричество не погасло. Чувствовалось во всем этом какое-то запустение.

— Ничего там нет, поверь, — скривился Мортимус. — Видел одну такую базу — видел все. Да ты и бывал на таких, готов спорить. Обычный склад металлолома.

Далек молча кивнул и опустил голову.

— Ну вот! Не на что смотреть! — радостно воскликнул Мортимус. Он подошел к консоли и снова защелкал тумблерами. Может, стоило отправить ТАРДИС на пару часов раньше нужного момента? Нет, слишком велик риск столкнуться с Доктором. Минут пятнадцать, может быть? Да.

— Но мне действительно любопытно, что там, — сказал Сек. Его щупальца вздрогнули и свернулись забавными калачиками. — Давай выйдем ненадолго. Это не займет много времени. Я еще никогда… в этом теле. Любопытно.

Мортимус тяжело вздохнул, переводя дыхание, и отступил от консоли. Потом смерил далека взглядом. Любопытно ему, как же. Познание окружающего мира — главная движущая сила разума. Безупречный довод. Идеальный. Отказать невозможно. Честно говоря, Мортимусу и самому становилось все труднее справляться с любопытством. Долгие годы он не путешествовал во времени так легко и без оглядки, и вот выпала оказия — новое тело, новые возможности, новый спутник. Пусть и временный, хотелось надеяться. Заброшенная космическая станция… В одиночку Мортимус бы не полез сюда, но на этот раз он не один.

— Ладно. Мы выйдем… ненадолго, — нехотя проговорил он. — Но мне тоже надо будет вооружиться. Кстати, как у тебя с иммунитетом?

Конечно, все из карманов старого костюма перекочевало в новый, и там уже лежала пара-тройка ампул с культурами, но стоило взять что-нибудь новенькое, желательно быстродействующее — и не слишком заразное. Если захочется вызвать эпидемию, можно будет воспользоваться чем-нибудь другим, например, последней версией Tumor colorectalis с модификациями. Кстати, ее тоже стоило прихватить с собой, очень удачная получилась опухоль.

— Мой организм устойчив ко всем известным далекам болезням, — уверенно ответил Сек. — Мы это проработали.

Ха! Мортимус бы поспорил. Всегда найдется что-то по-настоящему опасное. В крайнем случае, можно разработать какой-нибудь новый вирус… Вообще изучить такой интересный гибрид и придумать бактериологические средства для борьбы с ним — это настоящий вызов ему, Мортимусу, как ученому. Очень соблазнительная идея, но не сейчас. Может быть, потом получится, когда основное дело будет сделано. Мортимус широко улыбнулся, стараясь выглядеть как можно доброжелательнее.

— Прекрасная новость! Подожди немного, я возьму кое-какие образцы в дорогу, и пойдем. Только ничего не трогай!

Да, Tumor colorectalis стоило взять с собой обязательно. Так, на всякий случай.

***

Снаружи было прохладно: приятный контраст с вечно жарким, как маленький карманный ад, Вашингтоном. Хотя люди наверняка замерзли бы здесь со своей несовершенной терморегуляцией. Мортимус огляделся. Человеческая постройка, сомнений никаких: обычный для этого периода грубый и прагматичный примитивизм, крашенные под металл полимеры и синеватый дневной свет. Должно быть, такая обстановка очень помогала держать воображение в узде — или наоборот, смотря чем занимались на этой станции люди.

За спиной хлопнула дверь.

— Будка? Тоже?! — не скрывая изумления, спросил Сек. Мортимус обернулся. Он совсем забыл, что перенастроил маскировочный механизм ТАРДИС специально для дальних путешествий. Надо снова включить “хамелеон”. Кровь прилила к щекам, хорошо еще, этого не видно на темной коже.

— Конспирация, — пояснил он, поджав губы. — Когда на одной планете две ТАРДИС, проще сделать вид, что она одна. Кстати! — Мортимус вытащил из кармана булавку и протянул Секу. — Прицепи ее куда-нибудь. Это ингибитор восприятия. Тебя перестанут замечать, пока ты сам не обратишь на себя внимание. Тоже конспирация.

Сек взял булавку и повертел в пальцах.

— Микросхема?

— Да, резервная от контроллера измерений, — ответил Мортимус. — Надеюсь, нам не придется отходить от ТАРДИС более чем на три-четыре мили, у такого ингибитора короткий радиус действия.

Сек кивнул и сунул булавку в карман. Стоило бы понять, что он не догадается приколоть ее к одежде, но так тоже сойдет. Даже если потеряет — можно сделать новый ингибитор или вовсе обойтись без него. Здесь, на этой груде бесполезного металла, вряд ли будет аншлаг из желающих полюбоваться на двуногого прямоходящего далека. Мортимус снова огляделся. Эти коридоры такие одинаковые! Пока он выбирал, в какую сторону отправиться, Сек, видимо, решил эту проблему.

— Туда, — он указал вправо и тут же целеустремленно пошагал в ту сторону, даже не оглядываясь.

— Эй, подожди! — возмущенно воскликнул Мортимус и поспешил следом.

Коридор тянулся длинной ломаной змеей: на Земле похожими головоломками играли дети. Треугольный сегмент, соединение, угол, еще один сегмент, снова угол… Мортимус машинально запоминал маршрут обратно к ТАРДИС: все равно не на что было смотреть. Голые стены и светильники, пара неработающих терминалов, кое-где висели таблички с номером “99”. Но чем дальше они продвигались, тем шире становился коридор. И интереснее. По крайней мере, разветвленнее. Они пропустили несколько поворотов, потому что Сек продолжал так же целенаправленно шагать вперед, вертя головой налево и направо.

— Да постой ты, ради всего святого! — выкрикнул наконец Мортимус. Он остановился у двери — первой, которая им попалась в этом бесконечном лабиринте. Разве можно пройти мимо?

Далек остановился и обернулся, глядя на Мортимуса с недоумением.

— Что?

— Дверь. Тебе не хочется взглянуть, что за ней?

Сек пожал плечами и, не говоря ни слова, вернулся. Мортимус подошел ближе к двери, помахал перед ней рукой. По идее, такие должны открываться сами, реагируя на движение, но эта упрямо оставалась закрытой. Так, так… Простейший электронный замок, нет, кажется, даже магнитный. Странно. Вся станция казалась какой-то слишком архаичной для своего времени. Технологии отставали на сотню, а то и на полторы лет. Но за полтора века запустения станция наверняка находилась бы в куда худшем состоянии, со времен пирамид люди ничего не строили на совесть. Странно…

— У тебя есть звуковая отвертка? — подал голос Сек.

— Кому нужна звуковая… Рухлядь! — Мортимус полез в карман. — Импульсная, вот.

Он переключил отвертку в режим сканирования. Да, тоже еще то старье — давно пора улучшить. Модифицировать как-нибудь поинтереснее. Давненько она лежала без дела, но магнитный замок должна была открыть элементарно. Сколько лет он не пользовался отверткой — двести, триста? Скучному чиновнику она ни к чему. Зато сейчас, кажется, снова наступило ее время. Мортимус поднес отвертку к плоской металлической панели, готовясь открыть дверь, но замер.

Кажется, с той стороны был кто-то живой. Возможно даже не один. Мортимус закрыл глаза и сосредоточился. Напряжение и неясные обрывки эмоций. И среди них самая главная, постоянно сопровождавшая людей — страх. Он тянулся за ними хвостом везде, где бы те ни появлялись. Значит, люди все-таки здесь были.

— Какие-то проблемы? — спросил Сек, но Мортимус раздраженно шикнул в ответ, подняв палец.

— А сейчас не делай глупостей. Тебя нет, — пробормотал он, широко улыбнулся и включил отвертку.

Еще день назад он бы ни за что так не поступил, не взвесив все за и против.

Замок протестующе взвизгнул, запахло горелой изоляцией, а потом дверь неожиданно быстро, хоть и с неприятным скрежетом, скользнула в сторону. Мортимус осторожно выглянул в проем. Никого. За дверью скрывался большой зал, пустой и заброшенный, как и все здесь. Металлически поблескивали двери лифтов. Одна была варварски распахнута, чернела беззубым ртом, из нее тянулись длинные змеи проводов, безвольно валявшиеся на полу.

Хм. Люди, наверное, пря…

Мортимус не успел шагнуть назад, как собирался — его схватили за капюшон и дернули, развернули на месте, а потом кто-то скрутил ему руки за спиной. Отвертка со слабым стуком покатилась по полу. Он и рта открыть не успел. Дикари? Военные? Впрочем, никакой разницы.

В глаза болезненно ударил луч фонаря. Мортимус прищурился. Если расчет был на то, что из-за этого не получится разглядеть противника, то он не удался. Фонарь сжимал в руке крепкий, мрачный громила, похожий на армейского сержанта или вышибалу. Во второй его руке металлически поблескивало какое-то оружие. Тот, кто держал Мортимуса за запястья, неприятно сопел за спиной. Никакой возможности вытащить ампулу, не говоря уж о том, чтобы бросить ее.

— Канцлер! Эй, Канцлер! — заорал вдруг первый громила. — Здесь какой-то тип!

Послышался громкий топот — так грохотать могли только армейские ботинки. Война у них здесь, что ли? Мортимус осторожно подвигал пальцами, и его руки тут же сжали еще крепче, как в тисках.

— Тихо, ты, — прогудели сзади.

Дверь напротив с тихим шорохом скользнула в сторону, и в зал вышли четверо — невысокий, крепко сложенный мужчина в полувоенной форме, худощавый пожилой джентльмен, на котором такая же форма висела мешком, коротко стриженная женщина неопределенного возраста и еще один громила, выглядевший точь-в-точь как первый, который все еще светил фонариком Мортимусу в лицо. Прямо близнецы-братья, только один рыжий, а второй — нет. И не похожи они были на военных, гораздо больше на бандитов. Что ж, так даже лучше. Больше возможностей выкрутиться.

— Нарушитель, — уверенно произнес невысокий. Он подошел ближе и смерил Мортимуса тяжелым, не обещавшим ничего хорошего взглядом. Кажется, именно этого типа называли Канцлером. — Лоялист? Он был один, Семерка?

— Один, — с готовностью отозвался первый громила.

— Ты уверен?

— Больше никого не было, Канцлер, мы проверили.

Мортимус фыркнул. Проверили они, как же. Теперь, если удастся их заболтать…

— Прикончи его, — сказал Канцлер. — Старшайн, в сторону.

Громила послушно поднял оружие.

— Стойте, стойте! — поспешно воскликнул Мортимус. — Остановитесь, ради всевышнего! Я совершенно безвреден, и…

Знать бы, что это за место! Лоялистами называли слишком многих в человеческой истории. Если сказать людям то, что они хотят услышать — посулить денег, славы или там свободу от врагов — они остановятся, но надо знать, что пообещать! Тот, кто стоял сзади, ослабил хватку и отошел в сторону, к своим. Видимо, чтобы не попасть под дружеский огонь.

— Я могу что-нибудь для вас сделать, — без всякой уже надежды сказал Мортимус и быстро сунул руку в карман. Не успеть. Совершенно точно. Он стиснул ампулу в ладони, и в этот момент раздался выстрел. Что-то горячее чиркнуло по уху, Семерка болезненно вскрикнул, упал на колени и схватился за руку, его пушка улетела куда-то в сторону и с грохотом ударилась о стенку. Канцлер выхватил свою, оба оставшихся на ногах громилы — тоже.

— Стойте! Прекратите! — закричал вдруг пожилой, который до этого стоял в стороне и молчал. — Это же инопланетник! Инопланетник! Как и тот, что помог Катике! Не стреляйте! Он может нам помочь!

Смотрел пожилой при этом совсем не на Мортимуса, а ему за спину. Действительно. Инопланетник! Мортимус медленно обернулся. Позади него, целясь из своего коллекционного пистолета в Канцлера, стоял Сек. Оружие он держал неуклюже: даже странно, что так метко попал. По идее, он и вовсе не должен уметь стрелять — хотя, наверное, это умение у него почти генетическое.

— Следующего я уничтожу, — металлическим голосом произнес Сек.

Приятная неожиданность, надо сказать. Про далека с пистолетом Мортимус позабыл… нет, просто не включил его в уравнение. Слишком привык полагаться только на себя, кроме того, кто вообще мог бы рассчитывать на помощь от далека? Но все понятно — у того же нет ключа от ТАРДИС. Все логично. Даже если бы был, управлять ей невозможно, она настроена на владельца, а не на его гостей.

— Если выстрелишь в меня, красавчик, то мои ребята прикончат твоего помощника, — едва шевеля губами, сказал Канцлер. Один из громил тут же прицелился в Мортимуса, и тот поднял руки. Ампулу он продолжал сжимать между пальцами. Скорее всего, в ней был или легочный паразитический грибок, штамм “Карнарвон”, или вирусный быстротекущий диабет. Не важно, какая: обе прекрасно подействуют, по крайней мере, можно будет успеть сбежать и вернуться в ТАРДИС.

Пожилой встал между Канцлером и Секом, примирительно поднял руки.

— В сторону, проф! — сказал один из громил.

— Выслушайте меня, — хорошо поставленным, звучным голосом произнес пожилой и посмотрел сначала на Канцлера, потом на Сека. — Мы не хотим причинить вам вреда. Это досадное недоразумение… Канцлер, поймите: Консорциум осознанно ограничивал Спутник Пять от контактов с инопланетниками. Они до крайности ксенофобны, в этом их слабое место! Инопланентник не может быть агентом Консорциума, и его компаньон тоже!

При слове “Консорциум” Мортимус вздрогнул. О, если они захотят найти агента этой сверхтайной организации здесь, им достаточно ткнуть в него пальцем — вот он, как на ладони! Единственный и неповторимый. В Консорциуме, не считая постоянно менявшихся людей, состояли некто аббат Телониус, С.Дж.Б. Спендер, Майкл Джеймс Хант и Роберт Бертрам. Он был всеми четырьмя. Но сомнительно, что речь шла о том же Консорциуме… Мортимус вскинул голову, услышав знакомое название. Спутник Пять? Это же Спутник Пять и знаменитое информационное восстание! Мортимус, правда, никак не мог вспомнить, чем оно закончилось — не его любимый период в истории. Наверное, ничем, как и большинство нелепых человеческих попыток к усовершенствованию государственного строя. Замечательно! Скорее всего, они наткнулись на повстанцев — теперь понятно, откуда лоялисты и ненависть к ним. Теперь, имея хоть какую-то отправную точку, можно было и пообщаться. А пожилой тем временем все продолжал говорить:

— … если вы, уважаемый, выслушаете, что я вам скажу, то сможете решить, достаточно ли благородна наша миссия. Я не призываю вас помогать нам без всякой оглядки…

Сек продолжал сверлить взглядом Канцлера, держа того на мушке. Если он и слушал пожилого, то виду не подавал. Мортимус уже открыл рот, собираясь сказать людям то, что они будут рады услышать, но тут раздался голос:

— Профессор прав. Они не причинят вреда.

Женщина, которая до этого серой тенью стояла у стены, сделала несколько шагов вперед — неспешных, спокойных шагов, — и подошла к далеку. Смело. Она мотнула головой, отбрасывая с лица светлую прядь, и посмотрела на того снизу вверх.

— Я — Пепперминт, — сказала женщина. — Можно просто Пеппи. Этот милый дедушка, пытающийся вас помирить — Профессор. А наш предводитель… вы уже поняли, да? Канцлер. Опустите оружие. Мы не будем стрелять.

Мортимус медленно выдохнул, спрятал руки в рукава и широко улыбнулся. Ага. Вот и он, настоящий лидер, тот, кто решает проблемы. Великолепно. Наверняка никто из них этого не видит, все считают главным Канцлера, как самого очевидного. Но у людей иногда все слишком запутанно. Канцлер, немного помедлив, опустил оружие, его подчиненные (кроме Семерки, который все сидел на полу, нянча руку) — тоже. В конце концов Сек бросил пистолет в кобуру и, склонив голову набок, уставился на Пеппи с неподдельным интересом. Та улыбнулась.

— Вы кто такие? — спросила она и повернулась к Мортимусу, вопросительно подняв светлые брови. Довольно хорошенькая, надо сказать, несмотря на незапоминающуюся, бесцветную внешность.

— Путешественники, — не раздумывая, ответил Мортимус. — Я — Монах, а мой друг…

Сек быстро посмотрел на него. Мортимус почти услышал, как скрипят в его голове заржавленные колесики воображения. О, люди думали до крайности медленно, мыслительный процесс очень смешно отражался на лицах. Далек (хоть и наполовину человек), конечно, соображал гораздо быстрее, но, видимо, прозвища лежали вне его обычных интересов. Мортимус рассмеялся про себя. Бесконечное поле вариантов моментально сузилось до трех, а затем и до одного.

— … Гаутама, — сказал он, улыбнувшись еще шире.

***

Экспедиция устроилась на ночлег быстро и без проволочек. Кроме главных — Профессора, Канцлера и Пеппи — в группе было трое техников и еще один охранник, кроме тех троих, с которыми Мортимус уже был неприятно знаком. Маленькая, сплоченная компания, в которой все обязанности расписаны, и каждый знает, что должен делать.

Мортимус занял позицию в углу, из которого было удобно наблюдать, и сел, прислонившись к стене, обхватив руками колени. Занятно было следить за людьми с их броуновским движением, ритуальными действиями, попытками наладить оборудование, их смешными подозрениями в его сторону. Сека они почему-то приняли гораздо благосклоннее, и тот уже вовсю болтал с Профессором. Забавно, как Сек взаимодействовал с людьми — почти радостно, даже, можно сказать, с наслаждением. Как будто пробовал на вкус новое лакомство, которого хотелось еще и еще, независимо от того, будет ли потом болеть живот. Наивное, детское поведение.

А ведь Сек и впрямь был как дитя. Для него такое не просто в новинку, а совершенно неизведанная область — вне субординации, вне долга или обязанностей. Обычная для других, но не для него взаимовыручка и решение задач, за которыми практически наверняка последует позитивное подкрепление. Даже обычная благодарность ему покажется райским подарком. Мортимус усмехнулся и покачал головой. Он хотел дождаться, пока все уснут, и тихо вернуться в ТАРДИС. Здесь нечего было делать, это не его война, не его территория. Вопрос в том, получится ли. Отвертку он так и не нашел, кажется, кто-то под шумок подобрал ее.

Услышав легкие шаги, Мортимус поднял голову.

— А, вот ты где, — сказала Пепперминт и, опустившись на корточки, заглянула ему в глаза. — В гордом одиночестве. Оправдываешь свой никнейм?

— Что? — удивился Мортимус и тут же вспомнил это слово. — А, конечно. Только это не никнейм. Это образ жизни. В уединении и молчании легче всего познать мудрость бытия, дочь моя.

Пеппи дернула уголком рта, тепла в ее взгляде, и так не слишком приязненном, поубавилось.

— У нас у всех родные внизу, можешь не заливать. Или у вас не так? Те, кто называет кому-то настоящее имя, полные кретины — или им просто некого больше терять. Никогда не знаешь, кто может стучать Консорциуму. Даже среди нас могут быть стукачи.

Мортимус промолчал. Сейчас он уже пожалел, что начал перед ней умничать, не стоило. Пусть лучше говорит она, чем больше расскажет, тем проще. Удобнее.

— Так ты и правда не местный? — она удивленно округлила глаза. — Да быть того не может. Думала, врешь, чтобы выкрутиться. Ты все-таки с инопланетником? Не похоже, что вы с ним лучшие друзья.

Пеппи замолчала, пытливо глядя Мортимусу в лицо. Слишком догадливая и умная — и это сейчас недостаток, а не достоинство. Что ж, можно попытаться сойти за идиота, самый удобный способ заставить других недооценивать тебя. Мортимус раздвинул губы в улыбке, надеясь, что та получится достаточно глуповатой.

— Я даже не знаю, как мы сюда попали, — сказал он. Чистую, между прочим, правду.

Пепперминт фыркнула и выпрямилась, глядя на него сверху вниз.

— Ты, кажется, заливаешь, — сказала она, — и делаешь это зря. Видишь ли, всех доверчивых здесь, на Спутнике, давно перебили. Лучше не пытайся вешать эту недоваренную лапшу на уши Канцлеру, а то он преподнесет тебе неприятный сюрприз. И, кстати… кажется, это твое?

Она протянула Мортимусу импульсную отвертку. Тот осторожно взял ее двумя пальцами и быстро осмотрел. Не похоже, что отвертку пытались разобрать, но режим был переключен, и мощность тоже. Мортимус молча посмотрел на Пеппи снизу вверх. Конечно, можно попытаться загипнотизировать ее, но вряд ли это сработает. Слишком уж сообразительна и упряма. Нужно действовать по-другому. Это была игра — крайне интересная, из которой Мортимус почти гарантированно выходил победителем, но элемент неожиданности все равно оставался. Тем более, когда противник был достойным.

— Занятная штучка, — холодно сказала Пеппи.

— Мне тоже нравится, — ответил в тон ей Мортимус. — Спасибо.

— Совершенно не за что. Пользуйся.

В зале загомонили, Пеппи резко вздернула голову, обернулась на шум. Она была похожа на готовящуюся взлететь птицу. Мортимус невольно залюбовался ею. Если бы не их вынужденная миссия, может, он позвал бы ее с собой. Опять же, с эстетической точки зрения Пеппи была куда приятнее, чем Сек.

— Есть связь! — громко воскликнул Профессор, поднимая над головой передатчик. Сек стоял рядом с ним и неумело, но широко улыбался. Его щупальца дрожали — не иначе как от переизбытка чувств. Пеппи бросила на Мортимуса быстрый взгляд, коротко улыбнулась.

— Твой приятель Гаутама починил передатчик, надо же, — сказала она. — Никто из нас не смог. Начинка выгорела к чертям.

Пеппи снова улыбнулась, дернув губами, и быстрым шагом направилась к остальным. Те сгрудились вокруг Профессора и Сека — даже стойкий оловянный Канцлер расплылся в улыбке. Он что-то говорил Секу, Мортимус напряг слух, но расслышать ничего не смог. А потом они пожали друг другу руки.

Оставаться в стороне не имело смысла, и Мортимус встал. В конце концов, было любопытно послушать, о чем они говорят. Но толпа почти сразу разошлась, едва он приблизился к ним.

— С лифтами так же просто не выйдет, нужно понимать... — Канцлер оборвал фразу на полуслове и оглянулся, когда Мортимус подошел ближе. Тот улыбнулся, стараясь выглядеть доброжелательней. Давно уже ему не приходилось располагать людей к себе, чтобы чего-нибудь добиться. Система, которую Мортимус выстроил в своей вотчине, работала на него сама, ему просто было не нужно этого делать, незачем. Но сейчас…

— Я могу починить и лифты, — продолжая счастливо улыбаться, сказал Сек. — Это должно быть просто, технология примитивная.

— Нам все равно нужно подняться на пятисотый этаж, — вмешался Профессор. — Виркашая хочет с тобой поговорить, Канцлер, ответь.

Еще раз бросив на Мортимуса быстрый и недоверчивый взгляд, Канцлер взял передатчик и отошел в сторону.

— А что вам нужно на пятисотом этаже? — спросил Мортимус Профессора. Тот улыбнулся почти так же счастливо, как и Сек — они стояли рядом, оба до глупого довольные. Действительно, как дети.

— Вы, думаю, знаете, что Спутник специализировался на телевещании, — ответил Профессор. — Я уже рассказывал Гаутаме предысторию, но могу повторить. Мы почти два года на военном положении. Спутник контролировала ранее группа банкиров — так называемый Консорциум, и после революции они не оставляли попыток вернуть контроль. В основном с помощью диверсантов; штурмовать нас на орбите, видимо, слишком дорого. Пока что Спутник не в силах противостоять им, но если мы восстановим вещание, если начнем транслировать честные новости…

А заодно продавать рекламное время. Мортимус сдержал зевок. Он понял, о чем будет идти речь, едва ли не с первой фразы.

— Именно для этого вам нужно наверх? Восстановить трансляцию?

— Да, — кивнул Профессор. — У нас есть ведущий журналист — Пеппи, есть техники, мои программы и охрана…

Мортимус глубоко вздохнул — наполовину раздраженно, наполовину устало. С одной стороны, эти люди казались сплоченными общей идеей, целью, которая звала их вперед, и цель эта теперь известна. С другой…

С другой стороны, здесь таилась какая-то тайна. Второй слой. Здравый смысл настойчиво твердил, что оставаться с людьми не стоило, но держать любопытство в узде становилось все труднее. Как они собираются включать вещание? Что за программы? Почему им нужен журналист? И что скажет Канцлер, когда подойдет поговорить? О, он наверняка подойдет, сомнений в этом не возникало.

— Я прошу прощения, Профессор, — сказал Мортимус, прервав длинную тираду о возможностях, которые откроются перед Спутником, — Все это очень интересно, но я хотел бы поговорить с Гаутамой. Наедине.

Он мотнул головой в сторону, и Сек, поняв намек, отошел. На его лице не осталось и тени улыбки.

— Что тебе нужно? — мрачно спросил Сек.

— Нам нельзя оставаться здесь, — ответил Мортимус, хотя почти сразу понял, что этот разговор смысла не имеет. — Ночью вернемся в ТАРДИС и отправимся дальше.

Сек молчал, сверля его неприязненным взглядом, в котором явственно читалось: “Мы с тобой на самом деле враги, таймлорд, и я это помню”.

— Ты не хочешь уходить отсюда? Я так и понял. — Мортимус пожал плечами. Враги, союзники, какая разница. Все равно доверять можно только себе самому.

— Мне нравится с этими людьми. У них есть цель. Она важная, она интересная, и я нужен им. Это… увлекает.

Смысл его слов был ясен, как день. “Кто в здравом уме будет доверять таймлорду?”

— Мне ты тоже нужен, — возразил обиженно Мортимус. Далекам доверять нельзя тем более, но он же рискнул, не так ли?

Сек скривил рот и покачал головой. Было еще что-то, кроме очевидных и почти озвученных причин.

— Твоя миссия может подождать. Сколько бы времени ни прошло, ты все равно успеешь. У тебя ТАРДИС. Приоритеты расставить несложно.

Несокрушимая логика. Боже правый, как же это раздражало! Мортимус снова не знал, что на это ответить — формально, да и не только, далек был абсолютно прав.

— Можешь дожидаться меня здесь, можешь отправиться с нами. Я сдержу слово, — продолжил Сек. — Вернусь, и мы продолжим.

Мортимус поджал губы. Нет, впрочем, все равно интересно будет посмотреть, оправдаются ли его прогнозы. Слишком уж разношерстная эта группа, и есть несколько любопытных этологических вариантов… Только вот совсем не хотелось рисковать еще сильнее. Странно. Кажется, он стареет, ведь раньше риск его не пугал. Мортимус внимательно посмотрел на Сека и кивнул.

— Хорошо. Я пойду с вами. И… спасибо. За то, что так метко попал.

Сек мрачно покачал головой.

— Я промахнулся. Этот пистолет примитивный и слишком тяжелый, я говорил тебе. Дуло бросило влево. Несовершенная конструкция отвода отработанных газов.

Когда Мортимусу на плечо легла чья-то тяжелая рука, он сумел сдержаться и не вздрогнуть.

— Где Гаутама? — спросил Канцлер, который неслышно подошел к ним сзади. — А, вот ты где. Странно, только что не было… Профессор просил позвать тебя — ему нужна помощь. А ты… — он обошел Мортимуса, не сводя с него глаз, и остановился напротив, — ты останься. Поговорить надо.

Канцлер был ниже Мортимуса на голову — почти как сонтаранец, и такой же коренастый. Настоящая военщина — можно было биться об заклад, что он раньше работал в безопасности. Мортимус много таких повидал в бюро. Но, хоть Канцлер и смотрел на него снизу вверх, никакого ощущения подобострастности не возникало. Наоборот.

— Если надеешься слинять под шумок, забудь, — сказал он сухо, когда Сек отошел подальше. — Я и мои ребята глаз с тебя не спустим. Дернешься не так — и ты труп. Плакать о тебе никто не станет.

Из чувства противоречия Мортимусу ужасно захотелось попробовать ночью сбежать, и он крепче сжал губы. Что бы он сейчас ни сказал, не поможет ему, наоборот.

— Так что ты идешь с нами, понял, святой отец? Твой приятель был умнее, он сам попросился. За ним мы тоже будем следить, не надейтесь сыграть в хорошего и плохого полицейского.

— Боже всемилостивый, зачем эти угрозы, — выдохнул Мортимус, изучая лицо своего невольного собеседника. Железный человек. Слабости у него есть — у всех людей они есть, — только вот для того, чтобы обнаружить их, надо постараться. — Я и так собирался с вами идти.

— Молодец. Мозги у тебя на месте, в голове. Теперь топай к остальным. Ужин. А потом отбой. Завтра будет трудный подъем. Марш-бросок.

— Подъем? — переспросил Мортимус, хотя и понял уже, что речь шла о…

— Да, по шахте лифта, — жестко ответил Канцлер, — другого пути нет.

Он взял Мортимуса твердыми, как пластик, пальцами за плечо, развернул и толкнул в спину, заставляя идти впереди.

Из распахнутого рта лифтовой шахты сквозило по ногам холодом.

***

_Земля, Юнион Кредит Анштальт, Австралазийское подразделение_  
Запись голосового чата  
Протокол №312-XEF от 02.14.06.200 002  
Совершенно секретно 

— Слушаю вас.

— Рад знакомству с вами, сэр. Долгожданная перспектива нашего сотрудничества начинает становиться реальностью, не так ли?

— Это взаимно, мистер…

— Риддл. Называйте меня мистер Риддл.

— Очень приятно. Это, конечно же, псевдоним?

— Разумеется. Было бы крайне недальновидно разглашать мое настоящее имя.

— Точно так же поступают и сепаратисты.

— И они могут иногда поступать разумно, надо признаться. Это затрудняет нашу с вами работу, но не может остановить ее, ведь так?

— Вы можете гарантировать, что канал надежен?

(Пауза)

— О, конечно, конечно, нет. Но voip-протокол, который мы с вами используем — слишком древняя технология. По крайней мере, это усложнит расшифровку.

— Не могу сказать, что вы меня успокоили, мистер Риддл.

— Жаль это слышать, мой дорогой друг. Так что вы хотели узнать? Ваш вызов, признаться, застал меня врасплох.

— Мне сообщили о вашем плане. Мне кажется, инвестировать все средства в одного человека — слишком высокий риск.

— О, не в нашем с вами случае. Знаете ли, наш человек стоит как минимум сотни офицеров, его послужной список впечатлил даже меня.

— Мне также сообщили, что вы привели план в действие, не посоветовавшись со всеми членами правления. Это…

— Вы боитесь скандала на собрании? О, мой дорогой друг, не беспокойтесь об этом. Я все беру на себя.

— Это не должно повториться, мистер Риддл. Прошу не перебивать! Этот ваш… Батлер не выходил на связь с самого начала операции. Кроме того, бюджет, который мне показали, потребовал привлечения дополнительных средств! Долговая нагрузка…

— О, не горячитесь, молодой человек! Поверьте, все в полнейшем порядке. Батлер никогда не выходит на связь — это могло бы поставить под угрозу его прикрытие. Батлер сам рекрутирует людей. Батлер доложит вам о выполнении задания, и только. И он возвращает сэкономленные средства. Специалист с великолепной бизнес-этикой.

— Батлер — тоже псевдоним, верно?

— Вы удивительно проницательны, должен заметить.

(Пауза)

— Что ж… Мистер Риддл, поверю на слово, хоть вы и говорите загадками. Подходящий псевдоним у вас.

— На это я и рассчитывал, на это и рассчитывал.

(Смех)

— Надеюсь услышать вас снова.

— Вы, конечно, услышите. Приятно было побеседовать.

— До свидания.

— До свидания!

(Конец записи)

***

_Спутник Пять, 200 002 г._

Снизу настойчиво, уверенно и безостановочно дул ветер. Он плотной подушкой толкал в спину, создавая странную иллюзию, что можно разжать руки, откинуться назад, и воздух подхватит в крепкие объятия, не давая упасть. Мантия неприятно хлопала на ветру, то и дело норовя задраться на голову. Мортимус передвинул вверх магнитный крепеж. Иллюзии ненадежны, на них не удержишься. Подавив природное желание посмотреть вниз, он передвинул еще два крепежа и выдохнул, стараясь расслабить руки хоть ненадолго. Хоть Мортимус и был наиболее выносливым живым существом из всей группы, ему тоже требовался отдых, а после подъема на тридцать шесть этажей пальцы уже начинало сводить.

Один из охранников с труднозапоминающейся дурацкой кличкой — то ли Мегапупс, то ли Мегатавр, но которого все называли просто Мегой — продвигался впереди всех, прикрепляя страховку. Он же прослушивал, есть ли на этаже живые: прикладывал к дверям что-то вроде стетоскопа. Кажется, это и был стетоскоп, технологии на Спутнике действительно отставали.

За Мега-охранником, храбро цепляясь за магнитные скобы, полз Сек. Даже отсюда, снизу, было заметно, что ему подъем дается довольно трудно. Но чуть ниже, страхуя Сека, карабкалась Пеппи в ярко-желтом веселом комбинезоне, и, кажется, далеку не слишком хотелось показаться перед ней слабаком. Мортимус усмехнулся и все-таки посмотрел вниз. В лицо тут же упруго ударил плотный, горячий воздух, заставляя прищуриться. Бесконечная темная нора. Где-то по ней наверняка летит Алиса, планируя на широких юбках — о, этот восходящий поток мог бы ее даже поднять, и ей не угнаться ни за банками с вареньем, ни за кроликом.

— Эй, Гаутама! — позвала Пеппи.

— Здесь, — совершенно охрипшим голосом отозвался Сек. Ингибитор восприятия работал отлично — люди постоянно теряли его из виду, им приходилось звать его и ждать ответа.

— Ага. Держись, еще немного, — Пеппи машинально дернула себя за пояс, проверяя страховку, и поползла дальше. Сначала она была против того, чтобы Мортимус поднимался в первой волне, но Канцлер не захотел оставлять его внизу с техниками и оборудованием. Кстати, именно он шел позади всех, замыкая группу, почти бок-о-бок со вторым охранником, прозвища которого Мортимус еще не знал. Они крепили к стенке шахты провода и еще одну веревку на скобах — с ее помощью потом будут поднимать оборудование. Как и говорил Канцлер, включить лифты снизу было невозможно даже с помощью дистанционного управления — вся система выгорела, и проводка тоже.

Ветер, кроме всего прочего, монотонно гудел, и этот звук, наверное, мог бы свести с ума существо с менее устойчивой нервной системой. Мега все чаще останавливался, тер лицо, почти полностью закрытое маской, похожей на водолазную, мотал головой — звук почти ощутимо призывал разжать пальцы и отдаться на волю восходящего потока. Хорошо бы охранник не поддался этому соблазну. В следующий раз стоит предложить ведущему заткнуть уши чем-нибудь плотным по методу Одиссея — странно, что люди до этого не додумались, это же очевидно!

— Долго нам еще? — повысив голос, спросил Мортимус.

Пеппи обернулась, светя ему в глаза налобным фонариком.

— Еще столько же, если не больше, — долетел до Мортимуса ее голос сквозь завывание ветра. — Минимум… пятьдесят этажей.

Она отвернулась и, звеня крепежами страховки, ускорила ход. Мортимусу пришлось и самому поспешить, чтобы страховка не натягивалась слишком сильно. Несмотря на все трудности, группа продвигалась вперед быстро — с начала подъема прошло от силы полтора часа. Почти сумасшедший темп. Так и сорваться недолго.

Мега вдруг трижды стукнул по стенке и остановился, прицепил еще два крепежа и расслабленно повис на веревках.

— Перекур, — донесся снизу голос Канцлера. — Стоп! Пятнадцать минут отдыха.

Мортимус проверил страховку и повис на веревках, расслабляя руки и спину. Зажмурившись, он слушал ветер и напряженное перешептывание невольных спутников. Звуки сливались в монотонный гул со странным, почти музыкальным ритмом — очень нужным сейчас, к слову, он помогал побыстрее расслабиться.

Когда этот ритм нарушило легкое позвякивание, Мортимус открыл глаза. Усталость прошла, будто ее и не было. Пеппи, звеня карабинами, проверила страховку Сека, а потом что-то негромко сказала ему — ветер унес слова прочь, хоть Мортимус и напряг слух. Она похлопала Сека по плечу, покачала головой: кажется, он тоже что-то спросил у нее. Мортимус вздохнул. Удивительно: Сек интегрировался в человеческое общество — неловко, неумело, но с неиссякаемым любопытством и, пожалуй, довольно успешно. Возврат к истокам. Как стихи Эмили Дикинсон, переведенные на китайский несовершенным автопереводчиком, а потом обратно на английский — вогонская поэзия да и только, но первоисточник все-таки угадывался.

— Подъем! — приказал Канцлер, и группа послушно, как один, взялась за крепежи, двинулась вверх. Мега зацепил очередную скобу, звякнул стетоскопом о металл двери, а потом поднял руку и приложил палец к губам. Пеппи быстро набрала что-то на своем комме и тоже предостерегающе помахала рукой. Мега пополз вверх медленнее, стараясь крепить скобы как можно тише — и это у него получалось. Зря они боялись: из-за воя ветра в шахте их слабый шум никто не услышал бы.

Миновав опасный сто пятьдесят второй этаж, группа снова ускорилась. Через пару десятков этажей Мортимус проклинал все на свете — и свое любопытство, и научные изыскания. Бог с ними, с людьми и их психологией, будто он в двадцатом веке на них посмотреть не мог! Социальный эксперимент можно поставить и в специально созданных для этого условиях. Даже лучше, если условия будут созданы специально, чтобы можно было их повторить! Руки почти отваливались. Хотелось плюнуть на гордость и попросить, чтобы его подняли на веревках, как ценный груз. Но, наверное, Секу было гораздо хуже — вряд ли далеки планировали, что такой странный гибрид должен быть еще и суперменом. Если они сделали упор на интеллект, то физические данные могли не дотянуть… Мортимус зажмурился и расслабил руки, делая короткую передышку, но в этот момент Мега снова остановился, послушал двери и махнул рукой, а Канцлер дернул за веревку два раза. Двести первый этаж, похоже, был необитаем.

Мега вытащил из чехла на поясе электронную монтировку, провел ею по створкам и осторожно разжал их, фиксируя двери, чтобы не закрылись. А потом, перевалившись животом через порог, выкарабкался наружу. До Мортимуса долетел его оклик:

— Ох ты ж блядь… Чисто!

Пеппи полезла быстрее, подталкивая совершенно уже выдохшегося Сека — неутомимая, как ветер, который дул снизу. Они выбрались наружу, сначала он, потом она; а Мортимус, добравшись до распахнутой двери, собрался с силами и выкарабкался сам. Он отполз в сторону от лифта и лег на спину, пытаясь отдышаться. Сумасшедший подъем. Сумасшедшие люди.

— Ну ничего себе! — громко сказала Пеппи.

Сек, который тоже лежал на полу, раскинув руки, поднял голову.

— Какое… странное… ощущение, — слабым голосом сказал он. — Боль плоти, но не та, которую я ощущал раньше. Постоянная… И сил больше нет. Теряю концентрацию.

— Это усталость. Нормально, — ответил Мортимус и посмотрел на потолок. — Боже всемилостивый!

Он сделал еще одно усилие, поднялся на ноги и огляделся. Теперь понятно, почему Мега так отреагировал на этот этаж. Понятно. Весь зал — даже потолок — был расписан яркими, красочными рисунками. Граффити. Огненные волны, синие стилизованные звезды над ними, бегущая за схематическим человеком стая очень достоверных собак, пальмы с круглыми коричневыми кокосами, серо-металлическая статуя с дырками вместо глаз. И надпись вдоль всей стены, выведенная красивой, почти типографской гарнитурой: “Вы покидаете остров. Я сожалею”.

— Это что за народное творчество? — спросил Канцлер, который вылез следом за вторым охранником. — Хватит глазеть! Мега, помоги с проводами, живо.

Мега кинулся помогать ему, они загомонили, вытаскивая из шахты тяжелые бухты проводов и веревок. Сек с трудом поднялся на ноги и завертел головой, разглядывая рисунки.

— Как… красиво, — выдохнул он.

— Ага, — согласился Мортимус. Это и правда было красиво — на свой лад, конечно. Безумная, завораживающая красота.

— Вы психи, оба, — сказала Пеппи, обернувшись к ним. На фоне сине-оранжевых узоров желтый комбинезон выделялся особенно ярко, как еще одна звезда. Под ее ногой хрустнул шарик — весь пол был усыпан ими. Эти разноцветные шарики кое-где устилали его плотным узорчатым слоем.

Мортимус принюхался. Здесь странно пахло — приятно, можно сказать, разве что немного приторно. Каким-то десертом и парфюмерией, что ли. Втянув носом воздух, он зажмурился, пытаясь определить точнее.

— Клубника, — наконец догадался он.

— Здесь есть выжившие, — сказал Канцлер. Он встал рядом, сунув руки в карманы, и разглядывал рисунки с отсутствующим видом. — Надо подняться выше. Мы не останавливаемся на обитаемых уровнях.

— А я хочу исследовать этот этаж, — спокойно возразила Пеппи. — Не думаю, что это настолько опасно.

Канцлер набычился, с хрустом, в пыль раздавив каблуком один из ярких шариков.

— Как ответственный за безопасность экспедиции я запрещаю это.

— Ты не можешь запретить мне, мы равноправные пайщики, — беспечно ответила Пеппи. Она подняла один из шариков, покрутила в пальцах и отбросила прочь. Тот глухо застучал по пластиковому покрытию пола. — Ты командуешь своими подчиненными, им и запрещай.

Она бросила быстрый взгляд на Мортимуса, озорной и многозначительный, и продолжила:

— Можем проголосовать — они вдвоем за одну долю.

— Но они не могут!

— Могут. В кредит. Техническая поддержка инопланетника сойдет за пай.

Акционерное общество “Восхождение”. Мортимус скривил губы в усмешке. Сек, кажется, занял почетное место в совете директоров — заочно, за будущие заслуги, — и даже этого не понял. Он недоуменно переводил взгляд с Пеппи на Канцлера и молчал.

— Нам предлагают проголосовать за то, исследовать ли этот этаж или подняться выше, — вполголоса разъяснил ему Мортимус.

— Я за исследование, — тут же ответил Сек. Его щупальца снова свились в забавные колечки. Нужно было все-таки заняться языком его альтернативной мимики — это означало любопытство, заинтересованность, что-то еще?

— И я, — добавил Мортимус.

— Я тоже за. Ты в меньшинстве, Канцлер, — злорадно сообщила Пеппи.

Он смотрел на нее непроницаемым взглядом. Если бы неодобрение могло превращаться в лучи, Канцлер бы сиял сейчас, как звезда.

— Держи комм включенным. Мега! Отправишься с ними, — наконец сквозь зубы приказал он. — Не заходите далеко.

Все этажи Спутника были практически идентичны — двери на двести первом располагались там же, где и на девяносто девятом, только здесь они были широко и гостеприимно распахнуты. За ними открывался такой же угловатый коридор, только разрисованный, как и зал, сверху донизу. Даже заброшенный ларек очередного человеческого фаст-фуда, стоявший посреди коридора, был раскрашен, как арт-объект на выставке современного искусства. Интересно, чем рисовали? Мортимус подошел к стене, прикоснулся к краске — на пальцах осталась оранжевая пыль. Он понюхал руку и скривился.

— Органика. Что-то вроде мела с примесями.

Вывод напрашивался сам собой. Мортимус подобрал один из шариков, валявшихся под ногами. Он пах точно так же. Что же это такое?

Мега отстранил его, и, держа оружие наизготовку, выглянул в коридор.

— Чисто. Идем.

Из-за поворотов надпись на одной из стен — длинная, сделанная красными и синими мелками, — терялась за углом, и потому Пеппи читала ее, делая паузы.

— Большой… — Она заглянула за угол. — Брат…

— Следит за тобой? — предположил Мортимус.

Пеппи ускорила шаг, но Мега не дал ей уйти вперед, выставив руку, и она обиженно фыркнула, сдув со лба мешавшуюся челку. Запах клубники стал сильнее, от него почти першило в горле.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — спросила Пеппи, когда они дошли до следующего угла. — Следит… Действительно.

Мортимус довольно улыбнулся и плотнее запахнул мантию.

— Если здесь и остались выжившие, этот “робинзон” хорошо образован. Цитата из очень древней книги, надо же.

— Про остров — тоже цитата? — спросил Сек. — Кто такой робинзон? И что это за странный… запах?

Мега вдруг остановился и резко поднял руку.

— Я что-то слышал, — прошептал он. — Тут кто-то есть.

В полной тишине, пропитанной клубничной вонью, послышалось слабое, едва слышное звяканье и шорох. Звуки казались отдаленными, Мега осторожно вытащил из-за пазухи стетоскоп и приложил к стене.

— Это здесь, за стеной, — глухим голосом пробормотал он. — Стучит. Чавкает.

Он обернулся к Пеппи, глядя на нее расширенными, темными на побледневшем лице глазами.

— Надо возвращаться. Канцлер не одобрит… Говорят, тут, наверху люди жрут друг друга. Дальше идти нельзя!

Она молча отобрала у Меги стетоскоп и приложила его к стене. Потом широко улыбнулась, блеснув в полутьме зубами, и одним хищным движением достала пистолет.

— Он тут один, Мега, не бойся. — Пеппи оглянулась. — Гаутама, ты ведь можешь становиться невидимкой? Ну вот, опять пропал. Страхуй, если слышишь.

Сек сунул руку за пазуху, вытащил из кобуры свой Desert Eagle и щелкнул затвором. Выглядел пистолет как-то необычно, но Мортимус не успел рассмотреть: его окликнула Пеппи.

— Монах, иди сюда. Ты не вооружен, он тебя не испугается.

Не вооружен? Мортимус стиснул в кармане одну из ампул и подошел ближе. Люди наивно считают, что только стрелковое оружие может представлять опасность. Пеппи зашарила ладонями по нарисованным буквам, стирая краску.

— Эти новомодные раздвижные стены, — прошептала она. — Наверху вечно выпендривались… а, вот и ручка. Мега, Гаутама, внимание! Я открываю.

Она что-то нажала, сегмент стены отъехал в сторону, из открывшегося проема в коридор полился яркий свет. Пеппи вскинула оружие, целясь, Мега отступил назад, Сек поднял пистолет. Клубникой воняло так, что от запаха почти тошнило, и Мортимус решил, что больше никогда не станет есть эти земные ягоды. Никогда. Он осторожно заглянул в проем. Столики, буфет… столовая!

— О, вы тоже пришли пообедать? Заходите, места хватит всем! — радушно сказал человек, сидевший за одним из столиков, и широко улыбнулся. На заросшем черной грязью, но гладко выбритом лице сверкнули белоснежные зубы. — Заходите, чего вы ждете, друзья?

Пеппи медленно опустила оружие.

— Как же у него чип-то переклинило, — вполголоса сказала она. — Заходим. Он не опасен.

***

Саид Перогалек — так представился “робинзон” — безостановочно болтал и ел, ел и болтал. Мега, который сначала опасался его, минут через пять устал слушать и вышел в коридор. Оттуда периодически доносился шорох комм-связи.

— Я всего в шаге от повышения! Передайте мне соль, будьте добры… Спасибо! Повышения, да. Еще немного, и мне пришлют приглашение на пятисотый этаж. Моя новая разработка… — Перогалек хитро прищурился сквозь грязную завесу волос. — Нет, нет, не просите, не скажу. Где-то тут лежал мой медиа-план! Вы не видели?

— Что это с ним? — наклонившись к Пеппи, вполголоса спросил Мортимус.

— Закоротило чип в мозгу, — тихо ответила Пеппи, зачарованно следя за тем, как обезумевший “робинзон” поглощает сублимированный обед-рацион. — Посмотри, какой он модный. Волосами зарос, как дикарь, а они сами в прическу укладываются, бриться ему не надо, и пахнет от него ароматизатором, а не пóтом. Полный апгрейд, очень дорогой, это тебе не ледяная блевотина. Высокопоставленный тип, как бы не директор по маркетингу.

Ароматизатором?! Какая мерзость! Мортимус наморщил нос. Иногда люди все-таки умудрялись удивить его, и это был именно тот случай.

— Так клубника — это…

— Да, он просто грязный, — перебила его Пеппи. — Не удивлюсь, если те шарики возле лифта — это его дерьмо. Утилитарность и свобода для творчества, вот наш девиз.

— Так вот что это за запах, — вставил Сек. Пеппи быстро обернулась к нему.

— Иногда ты меня пугаешь, — сказала она. — Как это у тебя получается — исчезать из виду? Расскажешь?

— Пятисотый этаж — это же мечта! Мечта всех и каждого! — громко выкрикнул Перогалек и отбросил опустевший поднос за спину. — И мне остался всего шаг, маленький шажок до нее!

— Говорят, там стены золотые, — мечтательно прогудел заглянувший в столовую Мега. — Вот доберемся…

Он вздохнул, вытащил из ближайшего стеллажа поднос с рационом и зашуршал оберткой.

— Я скоро презентую главному редактору мою новую идею. Портфолио… Не покажу, — Перогалек пригнулся и заозирался, скаля зубы, как дикий зверек. — А вы кто? А! Сейчас же обед. — Он обернулся и посмотрел на нарисованные на стене часы. — Приятного аппетита, коллеги. Над чем работаете?

Пеппи встала из-за стола.

— Хорошенького понемножку. Пойду осмотрюсь, — сказала она, — пока вы тут ведете светскую беседу. Не пропадайте!

Она вышла в коридор, к Меге, что-то сказала ему, а потом ее легкие шаги стихли.

— Никогда не думал, что люди могут быть такими же, как таймлорды, — не отводя взгляда от “робинзона”, негромко сказал Сек.

Что?! Это кого он тут психом назвал?

— Далеки тоже такими бывают, — огрызнулся Мортимус.

— Бывают, — без тени обиды кивнул Сек. — Интересное изменение личности. Только этот человек не опасен ни для кого, кроме себя. У тебя чип в мозгу? — спросил он “робинзона”. Тот удивленно уставился на Сека. Ингибитор восприятия влиял и на него тоже.

— Какая удивительная модификация! — воскликнул Перогалек. — Это модно? Ни разу такого не видел. Тентакли… Как смело! Надо будет поговорить с моим хирургом… Да, у меня самый современный чип. Абракафокус!

На его лбу открылось небольшое круглое отверстие — от силы дюйм в диаметре.

— Видишь? Это мой мозг, — гордо сказал Перогалек, показывая пальцем. — А у тебя весь наружу. Ты, наверное, сможешь передать сверхбольшой массив новостей. Передай мне заодно вон тот поднос… благодарю. Абракафокус!

Отверстие на его лбу закрылось. Перогалек, сгорбившись над подносом, начал жадно поглощать зеленый горошек, на время позабыв о своих гостях. Сек покачал головой, его щупальца недоуменно задрожали.

— Зачем он модифицировал себя, если это такой риск? — спросил он.

— Люди… — размыто ответил Мортимус. Его занимал совсем другой вопрос. Если цитата из коридора принадлежала Оруэллу, то о каком острове говорилось в зале? Он никак не мог вспомнить, хотя ответ вертелся на кончике языка. Что-то очень знакомое…

— Эй, вы здесь еще не уснули? — в столовую заглянула Пеппи. — Он изрисовал все близлежащие коридоры. Если мой чип так закоротит и некому будет его наладить, лучше бы меня пристрелили. Знаете, что написано дальше? “Сегодня мы танцуем пасадобль”!

Перогалек вскочил, отшвырнув поднос. Недоеденное пюре художественно разбрызгалось по полу.

— Вы подсмотрели в мою презентацию, презентацию! Мои эскизы, где вы их нашли? Так и норовят спереть, что плохо лежит! — заорал он так, что Мортимус аж отшатнулся, а Мега вбежал в столовую и взял разбушевавшегося “робинзона” на мушку. Но тот не стал нападать.

— Надо найти более уединенное место! — воскликнул он, не обращая внимания на пистолет, направленный ему прямо в голову. — Здесь слишком много завистников. Прощайте!

Перогалек, не удостоив Мегу даже взглядом, быстрым шагом вышел из столовой, обдав их напоследок облаком клубничной вони.

— Это игры, — вспомнил Мортимус. Он встал и обернулся к Пеппи. — Боже правый, вот о чем он думает! Бедняга, наверное, хотел предложить их руководству Спутника.

Она удивленно подняла брови.

— Что?

— Реалити-шоу, викторины. Когда в эфире показывают людей в замкнутом пространстве, и им надо исполнять всякие идиотские штуки на потеху публике. Очень прибыльные проекты, надо сказать. Детям нравится. Остров — это оттуда. И пасадобль. И про брата тоже. Старые архивы нашел, наверное.

Пеппи прищурилась, потом мягко, по-матерински улыбнулась.

— Это неважно. Псих и есть псих, — сказала она. — Давайте возьмем несколько рационов и вернемся в зал. Фу, не могу больше, меня тошнит даже от мыслей о клубнике.

***

Ночь на Спутнике обозначал приглушенный свет, и почти все лампы в зале погасли. Мортимус старательно отгреб подальше от своего спального места шарики и устроился на брезенте — мешка для него не нашлось. Впрочем, он и так мог отдохнуть гораздо лучше, чем его спутники. Он лежал на спине, закинув руки за голову, и рассматривал синие геометрические звезды, которыми был изрисован потолок. Усталость после долгого подъема давно прошла. На часах стоял второй охранник, остальные люди забрались в спальные мешки и сопели на все лады. Сек еще не спал: сидел неподалеку, привалившись к стене, и собирал какую-то гибридную микросхему, вроде пеленгатора. Странно, по идее, он должен был сильно устать за сегодня.

— Я почему-то снова теряю концентрацию, — сказал Сек необычно монотонным голосом. — Трудно думать. Трудно…

Он вдруг медленно завалился набок, подтянул колени к животу и мерно задышал приоткрытым ртом, прижимая к себе недособранную плату. Мортимус, который обеспокоенно приподнялся на локте, едва не рассмеялся: как заигравшийся ребенок, который отключился прямо с игрушкой в руках. Сек, вероятно, еще не умел точно определять потребности тела — те, о которых организм напоминает не слишком явно. Обыкновенные далеки не спят, только впадают в спячку, если им это нужно. Не устают. И молочная кислота у них в мышцах не вырабатывается после неожиданных нагрузок. Мортимус покачал головой. Сек странным образом напомнил ему о собственных детях — те давно уже стали взрослыми… И погибли вместе с родной планетой. Он глубоко вздохнул, отгоняя непрошеные воспоминания, и тихо поднялся. Часовой, сидевший неподалеку от лифтовой шахты, клевал носом. Тоже, конечно, устал. Что ж, это к лучшему. “Я и мои парни глаз с тебя не спустят”. Мортимус усмехнулся и, неслышно ступая, вышел из зала в разрисованный коридор.

В отличие от девяносто девятого, явно технического этажа, двести первый был целиком предназначен для людей. Столовые, буфеты, кафе и ресторанчики, кофейни и кондитерские, киоски с гамбургерами и напитками… Двери прятались под рисунками. Иногда они открывались сами, иногда надо было искать ручку, но запертые на замок Мортимусу пока не попадались. И везде, в каждом заведении обнаруживались следы их недавнего знакомого, сумасшедшего маркетолога Перогалека — часы, нарисованные на стенах, остатки давно засохшей пищи, разбросанная посуда и, конечно, запах клубники. Мортимус поморщился. Иногда слишком тонкое обоняние — огромный недостаток.

Судя по всему, свежей натуральной пищи на Спутнике и раньше не хватало, зато синтетики до сих пор было вдосталь — простейшая ведь технология. Мортимус заглянул в одну из столовых, зашел за стойку и потыкал в кнопки кухонной машины. Синтезатор белков еще работал, выдав тарелку с неестественно розовым искусственным стейком, но с углеводами уже начинались проблемы: рядом с мясом вместо карамельного соуса застыла черная осклизлая масса. Мортимус брезгливо отбросил тарелку, та зазвенела и укатилась в дальний угол. Он вытер руки о мантию и вернулся в коридор. Там, по крайней мере, не так воняло.

Интересно, почему здесь не было ни одного трупа? Судя по всему, на этот этаж поднимались и спускались пообедать те, кто работал на соседних, и, когда лифты остановились, им было некуда деваться. Конечно, шанс, что на этаже в тот момент находился один Перогалек, был, но слишком уж низкий.

— Или они успели уйти, — вслух произнес Мортимус, разглядывая большой, во всю стену рисунок ласточки с зубастым клювом, — или нет. Если успели, то как?

Он замолчал и подошел ближе: под рисунком скрывалась какая-то схема. Ну конечно! Схема этажа! Мортимус стер мел рукавом и стал внимательно рассматривать ее. Если сравнивать с девяносто девятым, то…

— Убери руки! Убери! Мой эскиз!

Перогалек бежал к нему по коридору, размахивая кулаками. Как неудачно, он же перебудит всех, если продолжит так орать! Мортимус отступил на шаг и поднес палец к губам.

— Тише! — прошипел он. — Идет презентация! Важная презентация! А ты здесь топаешь, как слон!

Перогалек затормозил и втянул голову в плечи.

— Ты испортил мой эскиз, — пробормотал он.

— Тс-с-с, — прошептал Мортимус, заглядывая Перогалеку в глаза. Тот, конечно, совершенно съехал с катушек, но наверняка помнит, что здесь случилось два года назад. — Не дергайся, ради Всевышнего. Все хорошо. Хорошо.

Перогалек расслабился, глядя перед собой отсутствующим взглядом, и Мортимус мягко дотронулся до его висков. Так. Так…

…Приятный голос терминала сменяется визгом. Свет мигает, мигает, удар, темнота.

…Вспышка, все плывет, цвета перетекают друг в друга. Голова раскалывается, люди кричат и куда-то бегут. Надо подняться на ноги.

…Давка. Вырваться из толпы, быстрее, папка, где же папка с рисунками, папка, папка! Только что была в руках! Кто-то орет: “Лифт! Лифт!”

…Людей все больше, зал — западня, люди — свора, украли дело всей жизни, кто-то рыдает, захлебываясь слезами, так им, так, поделом!

…Лифты не останавливаются. Коридор. Толкают, стараются прорваться туда, где толпа, где людей все больше и им некуда деваться. Идиоты. Какие идиоты! Белый потолок кофейни. Яркий свет. Снова крики.

…Коридор. Грохот. Разбросанные по полу бумаги с цветными картинками. Ноги, которые топчут их. Искаженные лица. Ненависть.

…Пустой зал, лифты больше не шумят, голоса убрались подальше, хорошо. Тишина.

…Нет, они снова здесь, коридор поворачивает, дверь открыта, они толпятся там, кричат, отталкивают друг друга, вентиляционная решетка на полу, двери кабинок сорваны с петель. На двери замок. Не видят. Закрыть. Тишина. Мешают. Думать. Презентация. После обеда.

…Обед. Надо пообедать.

Мортимус отшатнулся и помотал головой. Он словно вынырнул из густой вязкой жидкости, даже лицо зачесалось, отвратительные воспоминания. Перогалек так и застыл с приоткрытым ртом. Господь всемогущий, он же всех, кто не успел убраться с этажа, запер в туалете. Они, наверное, потом стучали, просили выпустить их, пытались выбраться через вентиляцию… Умирали от голода.

— Иди… обедать, — пробормотал сквозь зубы Мортимус и толкнул Перогалека в плечо. Тот дернулся и завертел головой, вытаращив глаза. — Убирайся отсюда.

Перогалек послушно развернулся и пошел прочь, шаркая ногами, а Мортимус снова подошел к схеме, скрывавшейся под рисунком зубастой ласточки. Он провел пальцем по светлой, слегка изогнутой линии главного коридора. Выступ. Здесь, рядом с дверью, ведущей в зал, почти самый центр ступицы большого колеса Спутника. На девяносто девятом коридор в этом месте шел ровно. Мортимус задумался, вспоминая. Да. Ровно.

В приглушенном ночном свете рисунки на стенах казались живыми: вот-вот зашевелятся и побегут по своим делам. Все-таки они были очень красивы, эти фантастические яркие животные, птицы, звезды и надписи. Красивы, невзирая на сумасшествие их создателя. А может, именно благодаря нему. Мортимус неслышно прошел мимо двери, ведущей к лифтам, остановился и прислушался. Ни звука — кажется, люди спали. Еще немного, и… Вот.

Мортимус остановился. Вот он, тот самый выступ стены, и вот она, та самая дверь, которую запер сумасшедший “робинзон”.

— Этот ключ вы потеряли, — прочитал Мортимус очередную надпись и скривил губы в усмешке. Он наклонился посмотреть, что Перогалек сделал с замком, и в этот момент позади раздался голос:

— Руки вверх и за голову!

Мортимус глубоко вздохнул и выпрямился.

— Лучше подойди сюда и помоги мне открыть дверь, Канцлер, — сказал он. — Здесь есть кое-что странное. Другая планировка.

— Хватит врать! Ты пытался сбежать. — Канцлер поднял пистолет выше. — Я предупреждал.

— Ну стреляй, — фыркнул Мортимус и снова наклонился к двери. Маркетолог чем-то заклинил магнитный замок. Кажется, платежным чипом. Но отвертка должна справиться. — Я все равно хочу проверить, почему этот туалет больше.

Он полез в карман за отверткой, в любую секунду ожидая выстрела — уклониться, сбежать, вернуться потом. Но Канцлер не стал стрелять, а глубоко вздохнул, выругался себе под нос и опустил оружие.

— Ну, что здесь у тебя? — спросил он, подойдя ближе. Мортимус переключил режим, направил отвертку на замок и нажал кнопку. Замок завизжал, потом бессильно щелкнул. Дверь открылась сама, отъехала в сторону.

— Мумии, как видишь, — ответил Мортимус, переступил через одного из погибших и вошел внутрь.

Кажется, большинство все-таки рискнуло искать спасения в вентиляционной шахте — кроме первого, у двери, на полу лежало только три тела, в почти стерильном и сухом воздухе станции превратившихся в мумии. Мортимус опасался куда худшего.

— И что? Этого добра на верхних этажах полным-полно, — скривился Канцлер. Он спрятал наконец пистолет и скрестил руки на груди, недоверчиво глядя на Мортимуса. Тот огляделся. Так и есть: по идее, туалет должен быть гораздо больше. Только за какой стеной прячется неучтенная комната? Точно не за правой, где умывальники и зеркала, там выход в зал. В левой стене, за кабинками, темными провалами зияли отверстия вентиляционных шахт. Значит, та, которая прямо напротив двери. Мортимус поднял отвертку и провел по стене высокую острую дугу. Если он не ошибается…

— Смотри.

Кафель болезненно затрещал, лопаясь под лучом. Потом Мортимус подошел и толкнул стену ногой.

— Видишь? Пожарная лестница, — сказал он, заглядывая в открывшийся проход, вытащил из кармана фонарик и посветил наверх. Лестница тянулась все выше и выше, теряясь где-то там, над головой. Канцлер подошел и тоже посмотрел наверх.

— Откуда ты узнал про нее?

— Спутник Пять — очень старая станция, — отозвался Мортимус. — Ее запустили на орбиту еще в двадцать первом веке. Тогда она, конечно, не передавала новости… Она росла, ее достраивали, перестраивали… Эта секция строилась, наверное, довольно давно. Раньше люди не полагались только на лифты. На случай аварии всегда делались лестницы. Потом, много веков спустя, ее замуровали и забыли про нее. Только на плане остался лишний прямоугольник.

Канцлер подошел к лестнице, подергал перила.

— Вроде держится, — сказал он и скептически покачал головой. — Что ж. Неплохо.

Обернувшись к Мортимусу, Канцлер через силу улыбнулся — быстро, рвано и кисло, будто лимон надкусил.

— Что ж, — повторил он. — Спасибо, что нашел ее. Подниматься будет проще, чем по шахте. Но не думай, что после этого я тебе доверять начну. Давай, иди спать. Сам колобродишь и другим мешаешь.

— Окей, генерал, — отозвался Мортимус и широко улыбнулся. Он развернулся и пошел обратно в зал. Спать не хотелось, но и спорить с Канцлером тоже.

Такая маленькая, но приятная победа — почти без всяких хитрых трюков — очень, очень грела душу.


	3. Chapter 3

Двести семьдесят третий этаж почти целиком занимали офисные кубиклы — маленькие клетушки с интерактивными рабочими терминалами, которые, конечно же, давно вышли из строя. Трупов здесь было гораздо больше: видимо, сотрудники до самого конца не могли понять, что нужно скорее бежать отсюда. О лестнице никто из них, конечно же, не знал.

— Почему бы просто не протянуть провод прямо отсюда вниз? — спросил Мортимус. Он стоял, прислонившись к стене, и смотрел, как Профессор возится с распределительным шкафом. Руки чесались отогнать человека и сделать все самому, но не стоило. Хватит и намека. — Там же наверняка есть короб в стене, можно просто сунуть в него провод с грузом и поймать внизу. Зачем поднимать его и крепить к стенке шахты, а потом заводить сюда? Это же неудобно. А если использовать спиральный флуктуатор, можно ускорить процесс…

Профессор пожал плечами, быстро взглянул на Мортимуса и снова отвернулся.

— Наверное, вы правы, но некоторые этажи обитаемы, мы не можем рисковать оборудованием. Если короб вскроют… А шахт выжившие избегают. Ну вот, готово.

Он припаял последний провод и переключил красный рубильник. Ничего не произошло — даже лампочка не мигнула. Впрочем, кажется, Профессор этого и не ждал.

— Пока мы не восстановим головной сервер, связи не будет, — сказал он и осторожно прикрыл дверь шкафа. — Резервный сервер внизу. На нем воздушные и водные генераторы, отопление и отвод лишнего тепла, гравитация. Если и он откажет, Спутник обречен. Раньше всю эту работу выполнял головной сервер на пятисотом этаже, резервный только дублировал систему жизнеобеспечения…

Профессор мог говорить часами, особенно о технике. Про сервера он рассказывал уже раз пятнадцать. Мортимусу надоело слушать об одном и том же, и он прервал этот монолог.

— Почему здесь больше трупов, чем на двести первом? 

— Видели бы вы, что творилось внизу, — помрачнев, ответил Профессор. — Пойдемте, поможете мне проверить телекоммуникаторы. У вас же нет чипа? Так удивительно, встретить взрослого, технически грамотного человека, у которого не установлен чип…

Дорогу преграждал очередной мертвый клерк, и Мортимус осторожно, чтобы не задеть труп полами мантии, переступил через него.

— Предпочитаю старую добрую естественность, сын мой, — сказал он. — Тем более, что мне не нужны усилители мозговых функций.

Кроме того, даже если бы он очень хотел поставить себе чип, все равно организм отторг бы его.

Профессор помахал рукой перед дверью, и та открылась. Посреди маленькой комнатки на невысоком постаменте-октагоне стояло кресло, окруженное интерактивными местами напротив граней. Нечто вроде круга информационного обмена — примитивно, но действенно. Люди в этом историческом периоде предпочитали совершенствовать себя, а не свои устройства.

— На верхних этажах никто не мог поверить, что Консорциум бросит их на произвол судьбы. Ждали спасательный корабль, — ответил наконец Профессор, присел возле покрытой пылью передающей станции и начал снимать с нее кожух. — Когда поверили, было поздно… Вон тот монитор видите? Проверьте показатели.

Он забегал пальцами по кнопкам, и давно погасший монитор ожил. Показатели, впрочем, совсем не радовали. Все тесты показывали полный отказ системы. Мортимус с интересом ждал, что же сделает человек. Он бы на его месте подключил бы вон тот переходник…

Профессор безошибочно, не глядя, ткнул нужный переходник в нужное гнездо. Показатели на мониторе тут же изменились. Стены слабо мигнули, будто в них скрывались дополнительные лампы.

— Станция готова к загрузке, — сказал Мортимус, заинтересованно следя за действиями Профессора. Тот спокойно, не колеблясь, подключал новые переходники, клацал тумблерами и, в конце концов, облегченно вздохнув, вернул кожух на место.

— Вы поняли это по показателям? — удивленно спросил он.

Мортимус вспомнил, что собирался изображать безобидного чудака, путешествующего с инопланетянином, но отыгрывать назад было уже поздно. И, в конце концов, Профессор не страдал паранойей, как другие.

— Сто, девяносто семь, двести девять, ОК, зеленый сигнал, — ответил Мортимус и пожал плечами. — Тут и ребенок поймет, что все в норме. Мы сможем протестировать это… кресло?

Во взгляде Профессора заметно прибавилось интереса.

— Мой чип не позволяет транслировать данные в эфир. Из всех нас это может только Пепперминт, она журналист. Но я бы не стал рисковать. Пока не подключен сервер…

— Ясно, ясно, — перебил его Мортимус. Вдалеке что-то металлически хлопнуло — такой неприятный сухой звук… Выстрел?

— Давно хотел спросить вас. — Профессор подошел ближе. — Никак не могу понять. Монах — это, конечно, прозвище, как и у всех нас, священников ни с кем нельзя спутать. Вы не работали на Спутнике, когда все произошло, на наемника тоже не похожи, но к погибшим относитесь очень спокойно. Вы доктор?

— Что? — изумился Мортимус. — Нет! Конечно, нет!

Словно за шиворот вылили ледяной воды. Доктор… надо же придумать! И что это еще такое — не похож на священника? Кто им виноват, что в их время днем с огнем не найти нормальных священников?

— Жаль, — отозвался Профессор. — Нам бы не помешал хороший медик.

Снова послышался сухой металлический хлопок, потом еще один. Мортимус прижал палец к губам и выглянул наружу.

— Что случилось? — спросил Профессор.

— Стреляют.

— А! Не волнуйтесь. Гаутама при мне попросил у наших военных несколько обойм металлокерамики, потренироваться в стрельбе. Вы, кстати, видели, как он модифицировал свой древний пистолет? Настоящий инженерный гений! Так искусно скомпенсировать отдачу…

Так вот почему пистолет выглядел так странно! Что этот… гений с ним сотворил?!

— Это был мой коллекционный Desert Eagle, — сквозь зубы пробормотал Мортимус и вышел. Он бы с удовольствием хлопнул дверью, уходя, но здесь, на Спутнике, двери срабатывали автоматически.

Действительно, на выстрелы никто не реагировал — не бежал, не прятался за невысокими стенками кубиклов, не пытался перехватить стрелявшего. Техники до сих пор копались в проводах возле лифтов: ни одного из них не было здесь, в этом огромном зале. У дверей, ведущих к лифтам, скучал один из охранников — кажется, Семерка. Мортимус помахал ему, и охранник демонстративно отвернулся. Значит, наверняка Семерка — тот до сих пор не мог простить, что ему едва не отшибли руку. Мортимус усмехнулся. Если бы Сек попал, то обижаться бы сейчас было некому.

Выстрелы хлопали мерно, один за другим, с точно выверенными промежутками времени, как будто Сек стрелял, ориентируясь по метроному. Мортимус поправил сбившийся капюшон, спрятал руки в рукава и направился туда, откуда доносились выстрелы. Правда, пистолет уже не было так жалко, злость прошла, но все равно стоило поговорить на эту тему. Коллекцию свою Мортимус ценил довольно высоко, и… Хотя он же сам отдал оружие! Выстрелы звучали уже совсем близко. Мортимус остановился и, скривив губы, покачал головой. Бог с ним, с пистолетом. Он уже собрался развернуться и уйти, как из-за стенки кубикла раздался голос Пеппи:

— У тебя так рука устанет. Твоя пушка для двух рук сделана, держи ее обеими. Да, так. Немного правее… Давай!

Вместо ответа раздался выстрел. Мортимус улыбнулся и осторожно сел на пол, прислонившись к стенке — лучше будет слышно, и его вряд ли заметят.

— Отлично! Давай еще!

Выстрел.

— Ну вот опять. Смотри: ты руку вытягиваешь, а должен оставаться рычаг. Слегка согни ее. Вот… — что-то зашуршало. — Я тебе покажу еще раз. Вот так держи… Хорошо, что у тебя такие большие кисти. Я бы эту пушку даже поднять не смогла.

— Я переделаю рукоять. Мне неудобно стрелять двумя руками, — ответил своим хрипловатым голосом Сек.

Ну конечно, переделает он. Мортимус подавил раздраженный вздох и прислушался. Пеппи, хитрая бестия, что-то замышляла, это наверняка, но только что? По идее, она должна что-нибудь предложить ему.

— Ты раньше никогда не стрелял? — спросила она.

— Стрелял, — ответил Сек после паузы. — Но из другого оружия.

— Заметно, что опыт есть. — Она негромко рассмеялась. — По крайней мере, в стрельбе.

— Я что-то не так сказал?

Пеппи снова рассмеялась — тихо и вкрадчиво. В ее голосе отчетливо слышалась улыбка.

— Ты посмотрел.

— Все равно не понимаю, — растерянно отозвался Сек.

— Я думала, твои щупальца будут липкие, даже противные, а они просто холодные и мокрые, как кошачий нос. Ха! Тебе что, щекотно?

— Нет… Но…

— У вас все такие недогадливые? — Она вздохнула. — Ты поцелуешь меня когда-нибудь или нет? М-м-м… Не так. Вот…

О, нет, это запрещенный прием! Против подобного хода у Мортимуса не было никаких контрмер. Что можно противопоставить такому? Ничего! Эти человеческие женщины… Да и мужчины, прямо говоря, ничем не лучше. Он осторожно поднялся на ноги. Может, стоило спугнуть неожиданную парочку? Нет, все равно это уже завертелось, не остановить. Пусть. Пусть развлекаются, когда еще выпадет случай.

— У вас все как у людей, м?

— Н-нет…

— Не выдумывай, я же чувствую…

Мортимус дернул плечами и, стараясь ступать неслышно, пошел прочь. Остальное было уже неинтересно. Расстановка сил на поле снова изменилась причудливым образом. Иногда только ради таких вот внезапных и неожиданных поворотов стоило взаимодействовать с людьми. Главное теперь — не забыть, зачем он отправился в первое за долгие годы путешествие.

А еще Мортимус совсем немного, но завидовал Секу. Не потому, что ему нравилась Пеппи — вовсе нет. Люди хоть и похожи внешне на галлифрейцев, но все равно такие отношения попахивали ксенофилией, хотя иногда, иногда… Нет. Дело было в новизне ощущений. Мортимус ни за что не отказался бы пережить подобный опыт заново, как в первый раз. Жаль, что это невозможно. Хотя… Новая регенерация все-таки позволяла получить малую толику такой новизны. Но, увы, сейчас не время и не место. И не с кем, если говорить начистоту.

Отойдя подальше, Мортимус устало опустился в кресло посредине одного из кубиклов. Он вытянул ноги и посмотрел расфокусированным взглядом в потолок. Впереди их ожидало два больших подъема — основной группе все равно приходилось карабкаться вверх по шахте, чтобы тянуть провода, пока техники и Профессор шли по лестнице. Но сейчас можно было не ограничиваться сотней этажей. Самым трудным было поднимать оборудование, провизию и мотки сверхтонких проводов — а сейчас это легче легкого. Последних, к тому же, с каждым разом становилось все меньше. Два подъема и конец путешествия.

Пока что его догадки подтверждались одна за другой. Мортимус был практически уверен, чем закончится эта экспедиция, но все равно оставался фактор, учесть который было очень трудно. Человеческий фактор мог повлиять на результат совершенно непредсказуемо.

В этом и заключался весь азарт. Правила игры постоянно менялись.

***

Чем выше они поднимались, тем реже встречались обитаемые этажи, тем жарче становился воздух. Мортимус откровенно скучал по приятной прохладе девяносто девятого. В лифтовой шахте постоянно дул горячий ветер, губы трескались до крови, заживали за полчаса и снова трескались.

Поднимались они теперь намного быстрее, хотя гораздо больше времени приходилось оставаться на этажах. Внизу еще сохранились следы первой, потерянной экспедиции — проложенные кабеля, налаженное оборудование, — но наверху царило страшное запустение, и приходилось гораздо дольше приводить технику в рабочее состояние. Несколько раз они выбирались из шахты передохнуть на час-другой: заброшенные спортзалы, этажи, полные магазинов и фешенебельных ресторанов, в которых подавали натуральную пищу. Та, разумеется, давно испортилась. Чем выше, тем богаче — и тем мертвее.

Мортимус чувствовал себя антропологом, изучающим древнее племя в естественных условиях обитания. Вот аборигены отправляются на охоту, а вот танцуют ритуальный танец. Его давно перестали сторониться — даже Канцлер потихоньку оттаял. А еще на спортивном этаже нашлись работающие душевые — к счастью, потому что никто из невольных спутников Мортимуса клубникой не пах.

Подъем по шахте был одним из ритуалов — четким, выверенным до мелочей и очень рациональным, даже не по-человечески. На этот раз путь прокладывал другой охранник, рыжий Элкер. Послушав совет Мортимуса, он заткнул уши какими-то музыкальными втулками, и теперь, цепляя скобы, постоянно напевал что-то себе под нос. Безудержно фальшивил, конечно, но вместе с завыванием ветра его голос звучал, как пение солиста психоделической группы. В ритме — медленном, но жестком — подъема наверх.

Поэтому, когда Элкер остановился, все остальные автоматически поднялись еще на несколько метров, пока не заметили, что веревка провисла. Канцлер дернул три раза за веревку. Элкер откинулся назад и помахал рукой, указывая на створки лифтовых дверей, возле которых он висел. Мортимус прищурился, пытаясь рассмотреть их в неверном свете налобных фонариков, но было слишком далеко. Канцлер снова дернул за веревку, приказывая подниматься, и Элкер осторожно прикрепил новую магнитную скобу, цепляя за нее страховку. Наверняка очередной обитаемый этаж. Странно, что так высоко еще остались выжившие.

Выходы на четыреста тридцать второй, третий и четвертый оказались намертво заварены. Толстые черные швы сварки почему-то отдаленно напоминали зашитые суровыми нитками рты — очень неприятная ассоциация, Мортимус, несмотря на духоту, передернулся от неожиданного озноба. Подъем продолжился. Дальше шли очень осторожно, но больше ничего подобного на пути не встретилось.

Они выбрались наружу на четыреста сорок девятом. Этаж был необычно чистым — никаких трупов, двери в коридоры распахнуты настежь, и лампы, несмотря на дневное время, горели слишком слабо. Никаких признаков человеческого присутствия: как будто этот этаж пустовал всегда, даже когда Спутник еще нормально работал. Это была последняя стоянка перед финальной целью их путешествия, и энтузиазм в людях разгорелся по новой. Элкер и Мега, переговариваясь и улыбаясь во весь рот, вытаскивали из лифтовой шахты новые и новые мотки проводов, Сек уже копался в распределительном щитке, подключая их, Пеппи рядом с ним настраивала коммуникатор, сияя в полутьме желтым комбинезоном.

— Пойдем, откроем лестницу, — сказал Канцлер, подойдя к Мортимусу. Это тоже был ритуал — разрезать в стене проход импульсной отверткой и впустить техников и Профессора. Те обычно отставали этажей на двадцать-тридцать, приходилось спускаться и помогать им тащить оборудование.

Ритуалы успокаивали нервы. Когда делаешь что-либо по шаблону, монотонно и выверенно, разум входит в нужную колею, страх отступает, приходит уверенность. С другой стороны, возникал огромный соблазн перестать думать, действовать только на автомате, и Мортимуса этот факт очень раздражал. Хотелось изменить установленный раз и навсегда порядок, поступить неправильно — наверное, именно поэтому он давным-давно и бросил престижную и, честно говоря, весьма занимательную работу на Агентство небесного вмешательства и отправился в свободное плавание по времени и пространству. Но сейчас приходилось терпеть, тем более, что осталось не так уж и долго.

Описав дугу лучом по стене, Мортимус уже привычно толкнул ее ногой и вышел на лестничную площадку. Он прислушался: стояла необычная тишина. Ни шума шагов, ни голосов, ничего. Как будто на лестнице никого не было.

— Ну что, где они там? — спросил недовольным голосом Канцлер, который тоже вышел на лестницу, светя налобным фонарем. Мортимус зажег свой и перегнулся через перила, пытаясь в полной темноте разглядеть хоть что-нибудь.

— Ничего не видно, — сказал он, наклоняясь ниже. — Надо спуститься, кажется, они где-то застряли. Или пошли медленнее.

Канцлер глубоко вздохнул.

— Каждый раз, когда ты так делаешь, хочется или взять тебя за ноги и сбросить вниз, или отойти подальше, — сказал он хрипло. — Сумасшедший идиот. Тут же почти километр падать.

— Ты что, высоты боишься? — удивился Мортимус.

— Не люблю, — отрезал Канцлер. — Пошли.

Металлические ступеньки, которые можно было бы назвать ажурными, если бы они не были так утилитарны, поскрипывали под ногами. Лучи фонарей бросали на стены светло-серые пятна, и такой свет даже мешал. Мортимус бы смог спокойно спуститься и без фонарика, освещения ему вполне хватало, но Канцлер бы точно не сумел, приходилось это учитывать. Ниже, еще ниже, и вскоре стало совсем темно: слабый свет из прорезанного на четыреста сорок девятом проема сюда не добирался. Они все спускались и спускались, этаж сменялся этажом, но техники вместе с Профессором как в воду канули. Еще немного, и подниматься обратно будет не легче, чем по шахте.

В конце концов Мортимус остановился.

— Спускаться ниже не имеет смысла, на лестнице никого нет, — сказал он вполголоса. — Я ничего не слышу, а они бы шумели, даже если бы оставались на месте. Здесь отлично резонируют звуки.

И, словно в подтверждение, эхо разнесло по лестничной клетке его последнее слово. Вместо ответа Канцлер вытащил пистолет и кивнул. Мортимус осторожно посветил фонарем на стену, потом снова вниз. Броситься с лестницы все вместе люди не могли, от обвала остались бы следы, значит, где-то есть открытая, не замурованная дверь, которую они, спускаясь, не заметили в темноте. И ее надо было найти. Вряд ли он ошибался — все логично и очевидно.

— Что ты собираешься делать? — прошептал Канцлер, но Мортимус шикнул на него, развернулся и, стараясь идти как можно тише, пошел по ступенькам вверх. Раздраженно проворчав что-то под нос, Канцлер последовал за ним.

Дверь обнаружилась через десяток этажей. Она не была похожа на все остальные двери Спутника — не раздвижная, а обычная, металлическая, с круглым вентилем ручки, как на древних космических кораблях. Тяжелая и крепкая даже на вид. И, конечно, запертая.

— Что теперь? — прошептал одними губами Канцлер.

— Вернемся и что-нибудь придумаем, — ответил Мортимус, отгоняя интересную и до крайности авантюрную идею открыть эту дверь и посмотреть, что там за ней. — Какой это этаж? А, четыреста тридцать третий.

Этаж с заваренными дверями лифтов. Тем более надо было вернуться — хотя бы за подкреплением. Канцлер кивнул.

— Там, где лифты замурованы, — прошептал он. — Это…

— Тихо!

Над головой что-то негромко, почти интимно зажужжало — как пчела, ползущая по оконному стеклу. Мортимус осторожно поднял голову. Прямо ему в лицо смотрел поблескивающий под светом фонаря объектив. Камера. Потом раздалось тихое шипение.

— Свет, быстро! — выкрикнул Мортимус и погасил фонарь, Канцлер вскинул руку с пистолетом — медленно, слишком медленно, почти сонно. Газ! — Не дыши!

Он задержал дыхание, хоть и успел уже вдохнуть достаточно, схватил неуклюжего, неповоротливого Канцлера за рукав и побежал наверх, таща того за собой. Каждый шаг давался с боем, ноги стали ватными, тяжелыми, как бетонные блоки, но пока еще можно было успеть. Пистолет глухо звякнул, покатился по ступенькам.

Мортимус почти добрался до следующего пролета, когда за спиной послышался скрип и негромкий хлопок. Что-то небольно ударило под лопатку: наверняка дурацкий шприц с дурацким транквилизатором, от которого потом будет все чесаться! Черт его дернул полезть сюда… Рукав Канцлера выскользнул из пальцев, а потом неожиданно подогнулись ноги.

Последними до Мортимуса донеслись чьи-то голоса — далекие и зыбкие, словно сквозь толщу воды. А потом все пропало.

***

Сознание включилось моментально, как свет в темной комнате. Мортимус встрепенулся, но его крепко держали за локти, не давая вырваться, да и скованные за спиной руки не давали особого простора для действий. Какой-то рослый придурок в темно-лиловой форме сунул ему под нос огромный доисторический пневмошприц.

— Убери это! — выкрикнул Мортимус и дернулся, пытаясь оттолкнуть идиота. После транквилизатора и так немного тошнило — что еще ему пытаются вколоть? Сыворотку правды? Этого только не хватало!

— Не трать на него антидот, Айвен, — сказал кто-то бесцветным голосом. — Запасы на исходе. Приведи в себя второго.

— Слушаюсь, сэр.

Мортимус завертел головой, осматриваясь. Тесная, темная комнатушка: кажется, раньше из нее велись трансляции, судя по креслу и кругу сидений вокруг него. Рядом двое в такой же форме держали за локти Канцлера — только тот, в отличие от Мортимуса, до сих пор бессильно висел у них в руках. Идиот с пневмошприцем послушно вколол Канцлеру антидот, и тот едва слышно застонал.

Трансляционное кресло, стоявшее посреди комнаты, было изрядно ободранным, и именно в нем полусидел-полулежал говоривший, запрокинув голову так, что его лица Мортимус рассмотреть не мог.

— По твоим словам, на него не подействовал газ?

— Так точно, сэр, не подействовал. Часовой был вынужден стрелять в него “паузой”.

— И он уже пришел в себя? — тот, кто сидел в кресле, приподнялся и быстро взглянул на Мортимуса, потом перевел взгляд на Канцлера. Черные толстые брови мохнатыми гусеницами шевелились на его бледном, круглом и совершенно безобидном на вид лице. Бесцветные глаза под ними терялись.

— Так точно, сэр.

— Отпустите меня немедленно! — выкрикнул Мортимус и попытался пнуть одного из стоявших сзади, но его встряхнули, как котенка.

— Закономерно, — пробормотал “Брови”, не обращая на протесты никакого внимания. Он ткнул в одну из кнопок на подлокотнике кресла. — Запись допроса от пятого, четырнадцатого, ноль шестого двести тысяч ноль ноль два. Этап один: первичное сканирование.

Айвен отложил в сторону пневмошприц и взял в руки что-то, поразительно напоминавшее сканер штрих-кода в супермаркете. Сейчас им и цену присвоят, и артикул, и что там еще? Айвен быстро, отработанным движением поднес сканер ко лбу Канцлера. Казалось, тот сейчас запищит, а потом звякнет касса… Нет, надо чаще путешествовать, так недолго и замкнуть свой кругозор двадцать первым земным веком! Сканнер низко загудел, потом действительно пискнул.

— И что, сколько мы стоим? — съязвил Мортимус, но его снова проигнорировали.

— Хельмах Инатри, сорок три локально-земных, — сказал Айвен, поднес сканер к глазам и прищурился. Близорукий он, что ли? Они же должны уметь исправлять такие элементарные дефекты! — Образование: специальное юридическое. Лейтенант службы безопасности, допуск три, уровень сто семнадцать. Класс В. Неблагонадежен. Склонен к беспочвенным сомнениям и оценкам.

— Юрист. Нам не нужны юристы. И бунтари не нужны, — сказал “Брови” и заворочался, устраиваясь поудобнее. Кресло явно не предназначалось для ведения допросов, в нем нужно было лежать, глядя в потолок, а не сидеть ровно.

— Как будто ты не знаешь, как меня зовут, Рудомёткин, — хрипло и слабо, но очень язвительно произнес Канцлер. — Можно было обойтись без этой дурацкой профанации.

Мортимус покосился в сторону: Канцлер стоял прямо, хоть и с трудом, и сверлил допрашивающего очень неприятным взглядом. А тот даже бровью не повел.

— Необходимо соблюдать протокол. Айвен, следующий.

Мортимус завертел головой — уж очень унизительной была эта процедура, но его затылок сжали твердыми пальцами, не давая дернуться, и ткнули сканером в лицо. Тот зажужжал, а потом бессильно булькнул.

— Ничего, сэр.

“Брови” сложил руки перед собой, как школьник.

— Еще раз.

Айвен снова поднес сканер Мортимусу ко лбу, на этот раз дольше и осторожнее, потом к затылку, но итог был тот же — жужжание и бульканье.

— У него нет чипа, сэр.

— Терпеть не могу весь этот киберпанк, — вставил Мортимус.

— Закономерно. У подметал нет денег на чипы, — сказал “Брови” и откинулся на спинку кресла. — Второй этап допроса представляется излишним. Оба задержанных не имеют технического образования, а соответственно, и практической ценности для Патриотов. Ресурсы ограничены, для лишних ртов места нет. Если Варгаса и некоторых его людей мы можем использовать, то этих нет. Вердикт: запереть обоих на гауптвахту и завтра с утра повесить в центральном зале.

Такого с Мортимусом не случалось уже… пару веков точно. Повесить! Конечно, можно задержать дыхание, задействовать резервную дыхательную систему — но если сломается шея? Так бесцельно тратить регенерацию не хотелось совершенно! Еще и недели не прошло.

— Я прекрасно разбираюсь в технике! Если хотите, могу доказать!

Канцлер угрюмо молчал.

— Твои таланты в наладке пневмотуалетов нашей колонии не нужны, — ответил “Брови” и презрительно скривил пухлые розовые губы. — Уведите их. Допрос окончен.

Если бы удалось подойти ближе, можно было бы попробовать загипнотизировать его, но Мортимус сомневался, что получится. Тем более, никто не даст ему подойти. Разве что…

— Вы ведь хотите выбраться отсюда? Вернуться к нормальной жизни? Мы можем помочь! Вы же заперты здесь, как в консервной банке! — Мортимус завертел головой, пытаясь заглянуть в лицо тем, кто держал его за руки. Безуспешно: они смотрели перед собой, как роботы или манекены. Зато “Брови” — Рудомёткин, как назвал его Канцлер, — снова приподнялся в кресле, а потом неловко выкарабкался из него и подошел к Мортимусу вплотную. То, что и было нужно.

— Внешний мир враждебен, только и ждет момента, чтобы сломить нас и унизить, — с искренней ненавистью произнес Рудомёткин. От него пахло липким несвежим пóтом и мятной жвачкой. — Они бросили нас здесь, думая, что мы сдохнем. Но нет! Мы выжили. Мы процветаем. И ты, грязный тупой подметала, подосланный врагами, не заставишь нас сомневаться!

Мортимус посмотрел ему в глаза, пытаясь поймать взгляд, но тот ускользал, как вода из пригоршни. Бесполезно и пробовать гипноз. Тут даже более опытные специалисты отступили бы — твердый человек и слишком уверен в собственной правоте.

— Тебе это еще аукнется, сволочь, — сквозь зубы прошипел Канцлер. — Царек недоделанный, протокольная морда.

— Уберите их отсюда, — сказал Рудомёткин и отвернулся.

Зашипела, открываясь, дверь. Конвоиры толкали и тянули Мортимуса по безлюдному коридору, как муравьи, тащивщие пойманного жука. Кажется, Канцлера вели следом, судя по топоту и ругательствам за спиной. Странно, что коридор пустовал. Люди любопытны — кто-нибудь обязательно вышел бы посмотреть, но никто даже носа не показал. Или их, этих Патриотов, очень мало, или они действительно боялись внешнего мира — а может, собственных руководителей, что еще более вероятно.

— У вас всегда так пусто? Испытываете кадровый голод? — спросил Мортимус, издевательски скривив губы. Их не обыскивали — кажется, нет, хотя, может, сделали это, пока он был без сознания.

— Не разговаривать! — рявкнул один из конвоиров и больно ткнул его в спину. Потом они остановились возле какой-то двери, и их втолкнули в очень просторную, но совершенно пустую комнату.

— Может, хотя бы руки развяжете? — выкрикнул Мортимус. Вместо ответа зашипела, закрываясь, дверь.

— Не трать время, — хрипло сказал Канцлер, с трудом поднявшись с пола. — Личная гвардия. Тупые, преданные… Рудомёткин их специально отбирал. Я и не знал, что эта сука осталась здесь. Думал, давно сбежал вниз, на планету, как большинство с пентхауса.

Мортимус, который сумел удержаться на ногах, подошел к двери. Стянутые за спиной руки неприятно занемели. Он попытался залезть в карман, потянулся изо всех сил, но не вышло. Если получится достать отвертку, можно попробовать сбежать. Тем более, в коридоре никого, и можно рискнуть — вдруг не заметят?

Он подошел к Канцлеру.

— Кажется, нас не обыскивали. В правом кармане мантии должна лежать моя импульсная отвертка. Достань ее.

Канцлер кивнул, развернулся к нему спиной и неловко, наощупь сунул обе руки в карман.

— Глубокий какой, — сказал он и зашевелил пальцами. — Пусто. Нет ничего.

— Осторожнее! Щекотно же, — прошипел Мортимус, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не оттолкнуть человека подальше, уж очень это было неприятно. — Ищи! Они не могли достать оттуда все.

— Тут что-то стеклянное… пузырек или ампула, кажется.

— Брось! Это нам не понадобится. Ищи хоть что-нибудь, чем можно открыть наручники!

Кажется, в кармане должна была лежать проволока, а может, он не взял ее на этот раз? Мортимус стиснул зубы. Канцлер продолжал копаться в кармане, и щекотка становилась совершенно невыносимой.

— Какие-то металлические детали… Ох! Что-то острое… с рукояткой.

— Доставай уже! И детали, и шило! — Мортимус крепко зажмурился и прикусил губу. Отвертку, скорее всего, отобрали. Лишь бы не нашли ампул с культурами, хотя самые опасные лежали в глубине, люди бы не сумели дотянуться.

Канцлер с трудом высвободил руки из кармана. Мортимус с облегчением выдохнул. Что-то металлически звякнуло, ударившись об пол. Неуклюжий человек, конечно же, все выронил. Ну, или почти все.

— Дальше что? — хмуро спросил Канцлер.

— Отдай шило мне. Если оно еще у тебя.

В ладонь ткнулась прохладная резиновая рукоятка. Мортимус перехватил ее поудобнее и обернулся.

— Теперь подойди ближе, я попробую открыть наручники, — сказал он.

Легко сказать, трудно сделать. Как Мортимус ни оборачивался, все равно не получалось рассмотреть руки, да и кисти были вывернуты так неудобно, что шило то и дело норовило вырваться из пальцев. Еще бы Канцлер стоял на месте…

— Не дергайся! — Мортимус ткнул шилом еще раз, пытаясь попасть в отверстие для ключа. — Ненавижу… эти… отсталые технологии!

— Да ты, Монах, опытный… ай! Диверсант, — прохрипел Канцлер и рассмеялся. — Еще немного, и ты меня насмерть заколешь.

— Если такой умный, попробуй открыть наручники сам, — огрызнулся Мортимус и осторожно подвигал пальцами, пытаясь нащупать замочную скважину. Вот же она! Острие шила скользнуло внутрь, пара движений, и замок щелкнул, открываясь. Какое счастье, что он обычный, механический, а не магнитный или электронный! Экономия средств, благослови ее Бог, экономия средств и инерция мышления.

Канцлер облегченно выдохнул и стряхнул наручники на пол.

— Давай, открою, — сказал он и забрал у Мортимуса шило.

Как только руки освободились, Мортимус тут же залез сначала в правый карман, потом в левый. Канцлер не врал: отвертка действительно пропала, и, кроме нее, исчезли упаковка салфеток и пульт дистанционного управления сканером ТАРДИС. Но ампулы все еще были на месте: наверное, люди не слишком усердно его обыскивали, достали только то, что лежало сверху.

Но без отвертки побег усложнялся в разы. Мортимус подошел к двери, присел на корточки. Так-так… замок уже не магнитный, а электронный, и более сложный, чем те, которые встречались ему раньше.

— Бесполезно, — сказал Канцлер, стоя за спиной. — Твоя отвертка, может быть, и открыла бы его, но шило здесь точно не поможет. Тут несимметричная кодировка ключа, пятьсот двенадцать бит, взломать можно, но…

— Понял, — коротко ответил Мортимус. Отвертка бы, разумеется, открыла такой замок, она справилась бы и с кодировкой посложнее, но толку? Ее все равно отобрали. Мортимус поднял голову.

— Вентиляция? — спросил он у Канцлера.

— Слишком узко. Если б нас заперли в туалете…

— Если, если, — проворчал Мортимус и встал. — Дай сюда. Свобода — лучший стимул к труду!

Он отобрал у Канцлера шило и отошел к дальней стене. Если дверь не открыть, а вентиляционные шахты слишком узкие, то можно попробовать и такой способ. Конечно, панели были пригнаны друг к дружке очень плотно, но если удастся поддеть одну и снять, то можно будет перебраться в соседнюю комнату, а уж оттуда…

Шило сломалось почти сразу.

— Забей. Нам не выбраться. Это пентхаус, тут все на совесть сделано — и замки, и стены, — устало сказал Канцлер и сел на пол, привалившись к стене.

— Тебе, может, и все равно, — отрезал Мортимус, — но меня такая перспектива совсем не радует! Меня не пытались повесить со времен отмены рабства… Кстати, о рабстве. Вот уж не думал, что в ваше время еще сохранится расовая предубежденность!

— Расовая? — удивился Канцлер. — Нет. При чем тут твой цвет кожи? Ты без чипа, значит, человек второго сорта для таких, как Рудомёткин. Для студента, у которого пока нет на чип денег, ты слишком старый — значит, неудачник. Недостоин.

— Какая разница? — фыркнул Мортимус и начал мерить комнату шагами. Стены, вентиляция, двери… Что самое слабое? Что может легко сломаться, что можно использовать себе во благо? Нет, вовсе не панели и не электронные замки. Люди. Если за дверью стоят охранники, то можно попробовать еще один способ. Мортимус подошел к двери и изо всех сил забарабанил в нее.

— Что ты собираешься… — начал Канцлер.

— Ш-ш-ш! Ляг на пол и притворись больным! Или нет! Лучше напади на меня!

— С удовольствием. — Канцлер поднялся, схватил Мортимуса за плечи и хорошенько встряхнул. Тот заколотил в дверь с утроенной силой.

— Помогите! Этот псих меня убьет! — выкрикнул он и прошептал: — Готовься. Как только они откроют дверь…

Но никакой охранник не появился, и двери не открылись. Вместо этого из потолочного светильника послышалось негромкое шипение и скучающий голос:

— Будете шуметь — пущу газ. Или вы, идиоты, думали, что к вам придут?

— А если мы проголодаемся? — громко спросил Мортимус. — Или пить захотим?

— Заключенным ресурсы не полагаются. Потерпите до завтра, а потом и не захочется. Ложитесь лучше спать.

Говоривший с удовольствием, шумно зевнул, а потом шипение стихло. Канцлер опустил голову и снова сел на пол, угрюмо глядя перед собой.

— Боюсь, экспедиции кранты, — сказал он. — Они пошлют отряд на лестницу, найдут проход и захватят оставшихся. Кранты.

Мортимус тяжело вздохнул и сел рядом, обхватив руками колени.

— Вряд ли. Такое замкнутое традиционалистское общество должно бояться внешнего мира. Если судить по их главному, так и есть. Они не рискнут. На это вся надежда.

— От этого не легче, — буркнул Канцлер. — Нас-то повесят. А остальные без Профа и техников ничего сделать не смогут, даже если и доберутся до пятисотого этажа.

— Можем попробовать сбежать завтра, — ответил Мортимус и закрыл глаза. Спать не хотелось. Если бы у него были нужные детали, он бы собрал генератор инфразвука или что-нибудь подобное и расшевелил это болотце, но, к несчастью, ничего подходящего под рукой не было.

— Можем, — обреченно отозвался Канцлер. — Теперь ты знаешь, как меня зовут. Не говори никому, если сбежим, ладно?

Мортимус слабо улыбнулся. Как будто в этом был какой-то смысл! Но пока у разумного существа оставалась надежда, не стоило ее разрушать. Даже если это просто человек.

— Окей. А этот тип с бровями, — Мортимус приложил пальцы к лицу и пошевелил ними, — он кто?

— Мой бывший начальник, — нехотя ответил Канцлер и втянул голову в плечи. — Индржих Рудомёткин, глава службы безопасности Спутника.

— И он здесь командует, — утвердительно продолжил Мортимус. — Строит общество своей мечты.

Канцлер промолчал.

— И боится, — добавил Мортимус. — Боится потерять контроль, боится не таких, как он сам, боится проиграть. Страх — это болото: один раз оступился — и затянет с головой, не вырваться…

Он глубоко вздохнул. Если подумать, этот Рудомёткин гораздо больше похож на него самого, чем хотелось бы признаться. Мортимус тоже боялся потерять контроль, и тоже строил общество… Нет, все равно нельзя сравнивать. Совершенно несравнимые вещи!

Канцлер усмехнулся и покачал головой.

— Спасибо, что пытаешься меня ободрить, — сказал он. — Извини, что втравил тебя во все это. Если бы не…

— Я бы все равно с вами пошел, — проворчал Мортимус. — Слишком любопытно, я бы не смог такое пропустить.

— Ты правда не шпион Консорциума? — наивно, по-детски спросил Канцлер. Мортимус рассмеялся.

— Если бы я был, думаешь, сказал бы?

Канцлер махнул рукой.

— Какая теперь разница? Рудомёткину плевать на Консорциум, всегда было плевать. Даже если ты их агент, он избавится от тебя без всяких угрызений совести.

Свет мигнул и почти погас — наступила официальная “ночь”. Канцлер зашуршал одеждой, устраиваясь поудобнее на твердом полу, и продолжил:

— Надеюсь, моим ребятам хватит ума не идти нас искать. Не хотел бы я, чтобы и их взяли.

— А я надеюсь, что хватит, и они пойдут, — отозвался Мортимус и улыбнулся. — Очень надеюсь.

Он закрыл глаза и задумался. Нужно было просчитать еще несколько интересных вариантов на завтра, раз уж не получается сбежать сейчас. Потому что надежда все-таки оставалась, какой бы призрачной она ни была.

  
***

Мортимус растолкал Канцлера, едва только зажгли свет.

— Не говори ничего, — прошептал он, едва шевеля губами. — Я обошел здесь все и проверил, пока ты спал. Камер, даже скрытых, нет — зато есть микрофоны. Кажется, даже не один.

Канцлер поднял голову и молча кивнул, глядя на Мортимуса ошалевшими со сна глазами.

— Я кое-что придумал, — продолжил Мортимус. — Нам нужно снова застегнуть наручники, но так, чтобы их можно было легко снять. У меня есть кое-какие резервы, слава Богу.

Он улыбнулся. Почти все — не считая только одной, самой опасной — ампулы, которые у него были, сейчас прятались в “патронташе”, застегнутом на правом предплечье. Простейший механизм на основе рычага, деталей из карманов хватило — ничего специального, но крайне эффективно. Если получится освободить руку, то спасение им гарантировано. Ампул, правда, было всего шесть — но должно хватить и пары штук. Судя по стандартной планировке всех этажей Спутника, главный зал, в котором их собирались повесить, не слишком далеко от лестницы.

— Ну и? — прохрипел Канцлер, приподнявшись на локте.

Как бы только обезопасить его от вирусов? Запретить дышать? Да, задача... Предупреждать заранее не стоило — испугается еще. Люди, как правило, боятся подобных вещей куда сильнее пуль или лазерных лучей.

— Просто делай то, что я скажу, — прошептал Мортимус. — Без лишних вопросов.

Канцлер недоверчиво посмотрел на него, потом пожал плечами и опустил голову.

— Сколько у нас времени?

Утро уже наступило, значит, совсем немного. С минуты на минуту за ними придут.

— Очень мало. Наручники я подготовил и проверил. Достаточно будет посильнее дернуть, чтобы они расстегнулись.

Всего-то несколько старых микросхем нужной формы, сунутых в замочную скважину. Тоже примитив, но действенно. Мортимус протянул наручники Канцлеру.

— Сможешь надеть сам? — спросил он.

— Попробую, — проворчал Канцлер и застегнул железный браслет на левой руке.

Дверь открылась, едва они успели надеть наручники. Охранник в лиловой форме окинул камеру безразличным взглядом.

— Выспались? На выход, встали, пошли! Быстро!

Их вытолкали в коридор. Наручники проверять не стали, и Мортимус едва сдержал облегченный вздох. За дверью стояло еще трое охранников — они держали на мушке двоих знакомых заключенных.

— И вас взяли? — обреченно спросил Семерка. Рядом с ним мрачно молчал один из техников.

— Не разговаривать! — рявкнул один из охранников. — Вперед, марш!

Мортимуса толкнули в спину, и их повели по коридору — снова пустому, как и вчера. Ориентироваться в этих стандартных коридорах было сложно даже с почти абсолютной памятью — слишком утилитарными и одинаковыми они были. Мортимус завертел головой, пытаясь понять, где они находятся. Судя по всему, они направлялись в зал с лифтами, значит, лестница должна быть справа… А если они зайдут в зал с другой стороны — то слева. Черт бы побрал эту человеческую любовь к стандартам!

— А тебя за что? — спросил шепотом Канцлер у техника. Как его звали, Мортимус не помнил.

— Квалификации не хватило. У-у-у, суки, чтоб им!

Коридор вильнул в сторону — знакомый поворот, наконец. Ага! Лестница все-таки с той стороны. Как неудобно! Мортимус оглянулся, но его снова ткнули дулом в спину. Ситуация осложнялась тем, что у Семерки и техника руки были скованы за спиной по-настоящему. Вряд ли у них получилось провернуть ту же хитрость. Как же с ними быть? Мортимус с удовольствием бросил бы их, но Канцлер наверняка упрется рогом. И не предупредишь никак — охранники не давали.

Впереди снова замаячил поворот. До зала оставалось всего ничего. Они прошли мимо группки охранников — хоть кто-то живой в этом вымершем царстве. Если вырваться сейчас, пробежать дальше, то получится обогнуть зал по длинной дуге и выйти к лестнице. Достаточно будет повернуть, и…

Но что все-таки делать с Семеркой и техником? Что? Мортимус прикусил губу. Кто-то же должен принимать непопулярные решения. Ничего другого не остается.

— Готовься, — шепнул он Канцлеру. Тот вздрогнул и попытался обернуться, но охранник заученным движением толкнул его вперед. Они свернули за угол. Все, сейчас.

И тут Мортимус едва не споткнулся. Впереди, метрах в десяти от них, посреди коридора стоял Сек. Стоял спокойно, опустив руки. На нем был респиратор, и Сек выглядел в нем до крайности странно. Ингибитор восприятия работал отлично — никто даже не подозревал о присутствии здесь чужого.

— Вот псих, — выдохнул Мортимус. Он что, один сюда пришел?

Нет, вряд ли. Очень вряд ли. Отлично!

Сек кивнул ему и поднял руку — медленно и почти торжественно, сразу став похожим на крутого гангстера из человеческого боевичка-блокбастера. Дуло когда-то коллекционного, а теперь просто-таки уникального пистолета уставилось, казалось, прямо Мортимусу между глаз, хотя было ясно, что Сек целится в одного из охранников.

— Когда я скажу бежать — беги, — пробормотал Мортимус Канцлеру.

Сек выстрелил, и как будто кто-то запустил акселератор — все ускорилось, время помчалось как бешеное.

— Беги! — заорал Мортимус и рванул наручники.

— Монстр! — заорал один из охранников, выстрелил в Сека и промахнулся.

Сзади послышались выстрелы и крики. Охранники упали. Канцлер подобрал пистолет и обернулся: к ним подбегали люди в форме, с респираторами. Мортимус поднял руку, но рассмеялся и опустил.

Это были свои.

— Элкер, Мега, прикрывайте, — скомандовал Сек. — Старшайн, наручники. Респираторы раздай. Отступаем.

Он махнул рукой, указывая туда, откуда их привели.

— В другую сторону, — сказал Мортимус. — Лестница там!

— Нам нужен Профессор, — ответил Сек. — Карту.

Старшайн снял с Семерки и техника наручники и с готовностью протянул Секу комм-браслет. Тот включил голограмму с картой, быстро глянул и кивнул.

В коридор выбежали охранники — на этот раз настоящие. Может, выстрелить ампулой?

— Быстро, отступаем! — приказал Сек.

Они отбежали за угол.

— Ну ты даешь, Гаутама, — сказал Канцлер, переводя дух, и натянул респиратор. Голос из-под него звучал глухо и взволнованно. — Как по нотам. Так ты военный?

— Это не война, это дерати… — начал Сек, презрительно скривив рот, но тут же осекся. — Это обычная операция.

Мортимус усмехнулся. Знал бы Канцлер…

— Где держат остальных? — спросил Сек у техника.

— Не знаю. Нас разделили с самого начала.

Еще один поворот. И еще. Вот дверь камеры, где их держали. Сзади слышался топот: охранники догоняли. Элкер снял одного, самого храброго, остальные укрылись за углом.

— Что ты собираешься делать? — спросил Мортимус. Сердца колотились как бешеные, грудь распирало странное, почти радостное чувство, хотелось улыбаться во весь рот и делать глупости. Адреналин, конечно же, но это было очень приятно. Впервые за долгие годы такое яркое приключение!

— Выяснить, где наши. Освободить их, — коротко ответил Сек. — Убраться отсюда.

Мега выстрелил, отгоняя еще одного чересчур храброго охранника.

— Смотри, как бы к нам не подошли… — начал Мортимус и тут же выкрикнул: — Сзади!

Черт. Коридор этот шел по кругу, огибая лифтовые шахты, и охрана подобралась с другой стороны. Раздались выстрелы, и техник, чудом спасшийся от виселицы, рухнул на пол. Охранники, прятавшиеся до этого за углом, высунулись и начали стрелять.

Ну все, пора с этим заканчивать. Мортимус закатал рукав и поднял руку.

— Задержите дыхание. Респираторы не помогут, — сказал он и выстрелил ампулой. — Раз. И два. И три…

Кто-то захрипел. Топот прервался стуком падения. Отлично!

— Восемь, и девять, и десять. Дышите. Можно идти, — сказал Мортимус.

Они пробежали мимо мертвых охранников. Канцлер наклонился к одному из убитых, всмотрелся в его лицо, скрытое маской респиратора, нахмурился и прошептал:

— Как же тебя сюда занесло, кретин? — потом поднял голову и спросил: — Это что было? Что их убило?

— Грибок. Незаразный, не бойся.

— Когда это я грибков боялся…

— Этих стоило бы, — сказал Мортимус. — Бежим! Отстанем еще.

Коридор начал петлять и разветвляться — они удалялись от ступицы. Здесь все казалось заброшенным, словно у Патриотов не хватило сил заселить и эту часть этажа. Лампы горели через одну. Коридор расширился, превращаясь в торговую улочку, правда, все магазины были закрыты, ролеты опущены. Сек остановился и завертел головой.

— Нам нужен пленный для допроса, — отрывисто сказал он. — Следующего брать живым.

— Есть, сэр, — как по уставу отозвались Мега и Элкер. Старшайн молча отдал честь. Они разбежались, затаившись за углами. Остальные отошли и укрылись за брошенным ларьком.

— Ого, — тихо пробормотал Семерка. Мортимус был с ним согласен.

Сек приложил палец к губам, вернее, к респираторной маске.

— Странно, почему их так мало, — задумчиво произнес Канцлер, понизив голос. — И никого из гражданских.

— Остальные наверху. Газ в противопожарной системе, этого достаточно, чтобы держать людей в повиновении, — ответил Сек. Его щупальца безостановочно шевелились. — Я все обошел вчера. Охраны мало. Мы уже уничтожили треть из них.

Он поднял пистолет и прицелился. Мортимус осторожно выглянул: по коридору, прижимаясь к стенке, крались двое охранников в респираторах. Разделились в поисках, как последние идиоты. Прекрасно!

Мега застрелил одного, Старшайн взял второго на мушку.

— Брось оружие, — приказал он.

Пистолет глухо звякнул об пол.

Сек вышел из укрытия и неспешно подошел к охраннику. За ним тянулась длинная тень, которую, казалось, отбрасывало не гуманоидное существо на двух ногах, а бронированная, компактная машина с глазом на стебельке. Мортимус проглотил слюну. Во рту неожиданно пересохло.

— Где держат захваченных в плен техников? Отвечай, и останешься в живых, — сказал Сек. Охранник дернулся, испуганно вращая глазами.

— Отвечай! — повторил Сек, повысив голос.

— Т-т-там, — дрожащим голосом ответил охранник и махнул рукой назад.

Сек включил голокарту.

— Покажи.

Охранник неуверенно ткнул пальцем в один из коридоров.

— Здесь. Кажется…

— Пойдешь с нами. Если соврал — умрешь.

О, Мортимус был уверен, что охранник не врет, слишком сильно тот трясся от страха. Рудомёткин сам расставил себе ловушку — чересчур глупые надсмотрщики, чересчур умные заключенные. Лучше бы наоборот, если уж говорить об идеальной диктатуре. А этот карточный домик только тронь — и он рассыплется. Захотелось выдернуть нижнюю карту. Просто-таки зачесались руки.

— Здесь есть обходной путь, — сказал пленный охранник. — Дальше по коридору засада. Я покажу дорогу.

— С чего нам тебе верить? — буркнул Канцлер.

— Я жить хочу, — ответил тот и добавил после паузы: — Лейтенант.

Дальше они шли в полном молчании. Охранник показывал путь, Мега и Семерка держали его на мушке, Элкер с Канцлером замыкали шествие. Коридоры пустовали, и от этого становилось еще страшнее — казалось, вот-вот что-то произойдет.

— Думаешь, все получится? — спросил у Сека Мортимус.

— Логично предположить, что они устроят еще одну засаду, — ответил тот. — Я бы так и поступил.

— Мы почти на месте! — громко прошептал охранник, обернулся и махнул рукой. — За поворотом их камера, я вспомнил!

Раздался выстрел, еще один, и еще. Охранник упал, согнувшись.

— Засада, — констатировал Сек. — В укрытие!

Они прижались к стене. Выстрелы стихли.

— Сколько их? — спросил Сек. Мега, который затаился сразу за углом, быстро выглянул. Снова загрохотали выстрелы.

— Пятеро, сэр.

— Отлично. Старшайн!

— Да, сэр?

— Уничтожь их.

— Есть.

Мортимус закрыл глаза, прижимаясь к холодной стене. Словно партия в шахматы… Нет! В покер. Комбинации. Каждый на своем месте. Все выверено. Сек наверняка продумал операцию до мелочей, но оставил место и для импровизации. Туза в рукаве. Браслет с ампулами жег предплечье. Сейчас их нельзя было применять — грибок поражал всех на расстоянии десяти метров, и если Профессора и его техников держат неподалеку, они получат трупы вместо специалистов.

Старшайн быстро высунулся из-за угла и выстрелил.

— Четверо, — сказал он и перезарядил пистолет. — Трое, — добавил он, выстрелив еще раз.

Канцлер крепко, до белизны сжал пальцы, глядя перед собой отсутствующим взглядом.

— Предложи им отступить, — прошептал он, обращаясь к Секу. — Они уйдут. Рудомёткин бросил против нас самых ненадежных. Чистит кадры.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Сек. — Старшайн, отбой. — Он повысил голос: — Отдайте нам людей и уходите, если хотите остаться в живых!

— С чего вдруг? — раздался из-за угла недоверчивый, глуховатый из-за респиратора голос.

Ответил ему Канцлер.

— С того, что это я приказываю! — заорал он. — Убирайтесь, идиоты, иначе вас всех перебьют! Откройте камеру и вон отсюда!

Послышался шум, кто-то вскрикнул и глухо застонал. Потом зашипела дверь.

— Мы отступаем, лейтенант!

— Старшайн, проверь, — приказал Сек.

Тот выглянул из-за угла.

— Двое уходят. Ушли. Третий в отключке. Дверь открыта, сэр.

— Проф, вы в порядке? — выкрикнул Канцлер.

— О да, в полном, — отозвался тот. Зашумели голоса: техники выбрались в коридор. Мортимус улыбнулся. Почти все. Оставалась ерунда — смотаться отсюда. И еще отвертка. Надо было ее вернуть. Очень не хотелось оставлять такой прибор Рудомёткину — с его-то манией коллекционировать технических специалистов.

Мега и Элкер сняли с Профессора и остальных наручники. Семерка стащил с убитого охранника респиратор. Техники разобрали оружие.

— Есть небольшое затруднение, — нервно потирая руки, проговорил Профессор. — Я остался без программ. И хорошо бы вернуть возвратный осциллятор и загрузочный микросервер, без них я не смогу запустить головной… Остальное не важно.

Сек пожал плечами.

— Это не главное, — ответил он и быстро огляделся. — Отходим к лестнице!

— Мою отвертку тоже забрали, — негромко сказал Мортимус. — Я не могу бросить ее здесь.

— Приборы тяжелые? — Сек повернулся к Профессору и уставился на него.

— Не слишком. Можно унести в одной руке. Они остались в комнате для допросов, по крайней мере, вчера они там были… Программы на чипе, чип в микросервере.

— Я пойду и заберу их, — сказал Мортимус.

Сек смерил его взглядом. Его щупальца задрожали и выпрямились.

— Я не могу отпустить тебя. Опасно.

Боится остаться здесь навсегда? Мортимус улыбнулся, закатал рукав и показал браслет с ампулами.

— Теперь мой выход, — сказал он.

— И я с ним, — вставил Канцлер. — Я помогу.

Храбрые существа эти люди, ничего не скажешь. Придурки, но храбрые. Сек, сомневаясь, покачал головой.

— Хорошо. Идите вдвоем. Продвигаемся дальше! — скомандовал он. — Техников в середину!

Группа, уже не такая слаженная, свернула за угол, и только Сек оставался на месте. Он молчал. Хотелось бы знать, о чем он думает?

— Удачи, — сказал Мортимус.

Сек пристально посмотрел на него и снова покачал головой.

— Идите, — повторил он и скрылся за углом.

Канцлер шумно вздохнул.

— Кто он такой на самом деле?

— Лучше тебе не знать. Идем, — сказал Мортимус, развернулся на каблуках и побежал по коридору в обратную сторону. Давно уже ему не приходилось так много бегать. Раньше он бы подумал, что это унизительно, но сейчас ему даже нравилось. Бодрило. Канцлер бежал следом, оглядываясь.

— Куда теперь?

— В комнату для допросов. Помнишь, где она? А, неважно, я помню, — отозвался Мортимус, свернул за угол и резко затормозил: перед ними стояли охранники. — Бежим!

Возле уха просвистели пули. Когда пули свистят, это значит, что они уже пролетели мимо, напомнил себе Мортимус, но от этого было не легче. Канцлер бежал за ним, громко топая тяжелыми ботинками. Они свернули, потом еще раз. Может, преследователи отстанут? Но те как будто наверстывали упущенное: обломав зубы об основную группу, они как бульдоги вцепились в тех, кого в силах победить, и не отставали. Наоборот, догоняли их. Наступали на пятки.

За следующим поворотом был тупик. Выход к шлюзам — спасательный челнок, который там когда-то был, наверняка давным-давно стартовал и увез тех, кто хотел убраться отсюда.

— Все. Приехали, — выдохнул Канцлер и прижался к стене. Пистолет дрожал в его руке.

— У меня еще есть ампулы. Не дыши, — отозвался Мортимус, но в этот момент послышался свист. Открылась дверь.

— Сюда, быстрее! — прошептала женщина, выглянувшая из темной комнаты.

Они вбежали внутрь. Зыбкое отражение мелькнуло в тусклом забрале скафандра — последнего, который здесь оставался. Женщина махнула рукой и скрылась за отодвинутой стенной панелью. Канцлер протиснулся в узкое отверстие, Мортимус, выдохнув, последовал за ним.

— Теперь тихо, — прошептала женщина и быстро, с негромким щелчком поставила панель на место. — Тихо и без шороху топайте налево. И не цепляйте за стену.

Потом она улыбнулась — счастливо и довольно, как кошка.

— Я знаю, где то, что вы ищете. Могу провести. Только забьемся на одно условие.

Женщина замолчала. За стеной послышался топот — охранники наконец добрались туда и теперь проверяли комнату. Кто-то выругался, с грохотом пнул стенку, зашипела, закрываясь, дверь. Ушли.

— Ну? — прошептал Канцлер.

— Вы заберете меня с собой, — ответила она.


	4. Chapter 4

Здесь было пыльно и очень узко. Женщина вела их все дальше от комнаты со скафандром — к ступице, судя по тому, что становилось все жарче. Мортимус шел позади всех, стараясь не цепляться мантией за выступы панелей, шел, ведя кончиками пальцев по стенам. Кинестетическое ощущение помогало сосредоточиться.

Женщина остановилась, повернулась к ним. Ее темные глаза казались переспелыми ягодами на белом блюдце.

— Если вы пришли за тем, что отобрали у ваших техников, нужно будет подняться на тридцать четвертый, — прошептала она. — Верно же?

Канцлер кивнул.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил шепотом Мортимус. Не то, чтобы его это интересовало по-настоящему, но так будет удобнее общаться. Женщина уставилась на него, не моргая, и, едва разжимая яркие даже в темноте губы, ответила:

— Марилу. Да! Мне уже все равно.

— С чего тебе помогать нам? — хрипло спросил Канцлер. — И с чего нам тебе верить?

— А больше некому, — легкомысленно ответила она и остро улыбнулась. — Кроме того, я тебя знаю. Это ты меня не знаешь… Или не помнишь. Как там твоя кличка? Кайзер, что ли?

Канцлер ощутимо напрягся и шагнул назад, наступив Мортимусу на ногу.

— Осторожнее! — зашипел тот. — Некогда сейчас разбирать, кто кого знает. Ты отведешь нас туда, где хранится техника?

Хорошо бы проверить эту Марилу, но было слишком темно, чтобы можно было бы нормально заглянуть ей в глаза, да и усталость давала о себе знать. Если та начнет набивать себе цену, секретничать и заниматься другими глупыми вещами, то, конечно, придется собраться с силами и…

Но она не стала, а просто кивнула и сказала:

— Я пилот из первой. Нас взяли на сто пятьдесят втором. Там был челнок. Странно, что не увели. Аккумулятора хватило только досюда. Облом.

Канцлер судорожно выдохнул и шагнул вперед, почти вплотную к ней, жадно вгляделся в лицо. Марилу смотрела на него в упор и улыбалась ярким ртом. Она кого-то смутно напоминала — образ из прошлого, будивший неприятные воспоминания, болезненный и страшноватый. Мортимус поежился, по спине пробежал холодок. Нет, конечно, он никогда раньше не видел этой женщины. Это можно было утверждать со стопроцентной гарантией. Память ни разу его не подводила в таких вопросах. Просто… немного похожа. Ничего больше.

— Да, — прошептал Канцлер. — Вспомнил. Ты шла как техник, хоть и с пилотским чипом. Тебя звали…

— Фогелер, — продолжила за него Марилу. — Забудь. Высоко вы забрались.

— Ты тоже.

— Я умею летать, — ответила она. — Не важно. Нам придется вылезти отсюда в коридор и подняться на малом подъемнике, это стремно, но иначе никак. — Она повернулась к Мортимусу. — А ты кто? Что-то не могу припомнить.

— Монах, — быстро ответил Мортимус.

— Совсем не похож, — фыркнула Марилу. — Так. Дальше делайте то, что я говорю. Скажу лечь — ложитесь, бежать — бегите, ну и такое прочее. Я здесь уже полгода ошиваюсь, и они до сих пор не словили меня на горячем, думают, такая же овца, как и все. Мы обойдем камеры — я знаю, где их прячут, изнутри все видно. И ваши там шороху навели, удачно как, все фиалки за ними побежали.

— Фиалки? — переспросил Канцлер.

— Ну, охрана, они такие, фиолетовые. Короче, сейчас спокойно выходим — сначала я, потом вы, и рты на замке держите, оба!

Она легко, с едва слышным щелчком вынула стенную панель и, держа ее на вытянутых руках, шагнула в коридор. Канцлер и Мортимус выбрались следом, а Марилу заученным движением защелкнула панель обратно — быстро и безошибочно. Потом молча указала вправо.

За углом пряталась небольшая площадка подъемника — грузового лифта, по-видимому. Марилу быстро огляделась и откатила в сторону решетчатую дверцу.

— Тут все такое архаичное, — проворчал Мортимус.

Марилу сделала зверское лицо и приложила палец к губам. Подъемник бесшумно пополз вверх, ненадолго затормозив около перекрытия — на короткий момент Мортимус даже немного испугался. Но подъемник продолжил движение — чуть медленнее, чем раньше. Сейчас и время, казалось, ползло так же медленно. Глупое и совершенно субъективное ощущение, тем более, что чувство времени его, разумеется, не оставило. С тех пор, как они сбежали от охранников, прошло от силы десять минут. Очень мало.

Подъемник с негромким стуком остановился. Мимо прошел сутулый паренек, скользнул по ним взглядом и уныло отвернулся.

— Теперь шагайте посмелее, будто вы здесь свои, — сказала Марилу. — Не бежать.

— И говорить можно? — спросил Канцлер, криво улыбаясь.

— Здесь всем пофиг, — сказала Марилу. — Все боятся, и никому нет дела. Даже если ты меня здесь убивать начнешь, всем будет посрать. Отойдут подальше, и только.

Мортимус огляделся. Такой же этаж, как и нижний, только людей было действительно много. Они толклись в коридоре, будто компенсируя безлюдность четыреста тридцать третьего, болтали друг с другом, ныряли в открытые двери. И действительно не обращали никакого внимания ни на Мортимуса, ни на Канцлера.

— Мы могли бы забрать кого-нибудь еще, кроме тебя, — сказал Канцлер. Марилу поморщилась.

— Может, и есть кто-то тут такой храбрый и недовольный, но я таких не знаю. Их быстро вычищают, остаются те, кто потише-поглаже. Тот, кто показал мне, как снимать панели, давно помер. Дебил, пошел в открытую спорить. Хоть и шарил в пространственной нуль-физике, убрали. Знаешь, как просто стравить всех со всеми? Я не знала, а вот ведь как. Не дергайся, если тут стукачи, они на дерганых и клюют. Сюда, налево.

Она махнула рукой перед дверью, и та открылась.

— Привет, Родни, — сказала Марилу. — Слышала, сюда свежий лут принесли. Послали проверить, ну, ты в курсах.

Молодой и такой румяный, словно и не жил на космической станции, паренек махнул рукой в дальний угол.

— Действуй, сестра. Чувствуй себя как дома.

— И чего там? — Марилу лениво подошла к столику. Мортимус сдержал облегченный вздох — там, среди осцилляторов Профа, лежала и его импульсная отвертка. И даже пульт от сканера. Странно, куда делись салфетки? Люди вечно что-нибудь воруют…

— Барахло, — отмахнулся паренек. На Канцлера и Мортимуса он и не взглянул — уткнулся в голожурнал, кажется, старый и, может быть, даже запрещенный, но, видимо, не слишком строго. — Микросервак на пароле, куча блоков питания и осцилляторов. И еще одна штука, что-то непонятное. Можешь взять, пока фиалки не цапнули, только подпишись, что взяла.

Он, не глядя, бросил на стойку планшет, Марилу небрежно ткнула тот пальцем.

— Беру… — начала она и оглянулась на Канцлера. — Вот эту фигню, короче.

Мортимус широко улыбнулся, подошел к столу и подобрал отвертку. Режим не переключали, слава Богу, видимо, не рискнули трогать. Микросервер — такая плоская металлическая книжечка пять на пять дюймов — спокойно помещался в карман. Осциллятор был покрупнее, и Мортимус взял его подмышку. Отвертку он переключил в инфракрасный режим. Ампулы — это прекрасно, но сейчас требовалось что-то более умозрительное, то, чем можно угрожать при контакте.

Паренек оглянулся, поднял брови. Голожурнальные иллюстрации, попискивая, переругивались и боролись друг с другом, отбрасывая на стены разноцветные отблески. Интересная все-таки здесь общественная система. Очень простая, на самом деле. Круговая порука — я не говорю, что делаешь ты, и ты не скажешь, что делаю я. Люди так или иначе найдут лазейку, чтобы обойти запреты. Рудомёткин обречен, как ни крути. Только все равно хотелось нарушить эту идиллию.

— Новые помощники? Ну ты скорая, мать, — сказал он. — Ладно, записал. Валите.

Он снова ткнулся носом в комикс.

— Пошли, — сказала Марилу.

Все было слишком легко. В коридоре на них никто не обращал внимания, как и до этого, но Марилу теперь двигалась гораздо напряженнее и резче. От нее ощутимо несло тревогой.

— Теперь пошустрее! Шевелите булками! Вниз нельзя втроем, только по одному, но хрен им, поедем так. Могут стукнуть, если увидят. Направо кругом!

К подъемнику они почти подбежали. Марилу громко захлопнула дверцу и нажала кнопку. Подъемник дернулся, как параличный, и пополз вниз.

— Молитесь, чтобы внизу нас не ждали, — сказала она, переводя дыхание.

— Ему что, неинтересно, откуда все это и зачем оно нам? — спросил Мортимус, перехватив поудобнее тяжелый, угловатый осциллятор. Марилу стрельнула в него острым взглядом, покачала головой и приложила палец к губам.

Все это было слишком странно. Нерационально. И чувство, что за ними следят, не оставляло ни на минуту. Словно кто-то безостановочно пялился в затылок, хотелось обернуться и проверить. Подъемник медленно и бесшумно опускался. Мортимус крепче сжал отвертку.

Но на площадке внизу никого не было. Марилу едва слышно выдохнула, смешно округлив губы, и улыбнулась. Потом махнула рукой налево.

В этот момент что-то щелкнуло и зашипело недовольной змеей, и Марилу зажала руками рот. Газ. Они пустили газ — значит, действительно следили! Единственный, кто мог их вывести, был беззащитен, и Мортимус, повинуясь внезапной идее, сделал глубокий вдох, сдернул с себя респиратор и протянул Марилу. На самом деле тот был ему не нужен, дыхание задержать нетрудно, но людям вовсе необязательно об этом знать.

Их неожиданная провожатая изумленно посмотрела на него и быстро натянула маску. Они свернули за угол. Панель, которую Мортимус сам бы наверняка не нашел, легко вынулась из стены.

— Ты что, супермен? — спросила Марилу, когда защелкнула панель обратно. Газ внутрь не проникал, и Мортимус глубоко, с удовольствием вдохнул.

— Нет, — ответил он. Чистую, между прочим, правду, хотя, надо признаться, руку к культу супергероев он все-таки приложил. Культура, особенно массовая — очень удобный инструмент для формирования общественного мнения, гораздо удобнее морали и убеждений. Лучше только религия.

— Мне очень хочется задать тебе пару вопросов, Монах, — проворчал Канцлер. — Жаль, сейчас не до этого.

Он обернулся к Марилу.

— Дальше куда?

Ее глаза смотрели из-под стекла респираторной маски прямо на Мортимуса, как будто Канцлера и вовсе не существовало, будто тот ничего и не спрашивал.

— Ты странный, — сказала она глухо. — Не делай так больше. Ты сможешь меня утащить, а я тебя нет, здоровенный болван.

— За меня не беспокойся, — ответил Мортимус и улыбнулся. Болвана он решил пропустить мимо ушей.

— Вы закончили обмен любезностями? — сердито буркнул Канцлер. — Куда теперь?

Марилу обернулась к нему, смерила долгим взглядом.

— Сначала туда, потом надо будет выйти. Проберемся через магазины, там нет следилок сейчас, и к лестнице. Вот там будет жарко.

— В обход никак? — коротко спросил Канцлер.

— Не-а.

— Ладно, веди.

Осциллятор то и дело с негромким стуком цеплялся за выступы панелей — слишком тесным был этот межстенный промежуток. Тащить, пробираясь по узкому проходу, тяжелую и громоздкую вещь было чудовищно неудобно. Может, стоило сплавить осциллятор Канцлеру? Тот шел налегке. Но гораздо больше Мортимуса интересовал микросервер, лежавший в кармане. Что за программы на нем, почему они так важны, что с их помощью можно сделать? Эх, было бы время и возможность отвлечь Канцлера… Он наверняка не даст покопаться в коде, а хотелось бы.

Марилу остановилась.

— Выползаем наружу — без шума, на цыпочках цыпочек!

Это было знакомое место — заброшенный магазинный квартал, опущенные пыльные ролеты и выцветшая, обветшалая роскошь. Убитый охранник до сих пор лежал посреди коридора. Сколько же человек обитало в этом месте? Сто? Верхний этаж был полон людей, а здесь никого. Марилу отошла к развилке, огляделась, сунув руки в карманы. Только сейчас Мортимус заметил, что она довольно фигуристая и крепкая, хотя комбинезон цвета хаки сидел на ней слишком свободно.

— Идем сюда, потом на перекрестке налево и по дуге, — сказала она, показывая направление рукой.

Да, тот же путь, которым они шли с самого начала, ориентируясь по карте.

— Почему нет охраны? — подозрительно щурясь под маской, спросил Канцлер. — Пахнет западней. Не нравится мне все это.

Марилу медленно повернулась и уставилась на Канцлера. Потом негромко произнесла:

— Ты думаешь, в этой дыре много настоящих охранников? Только те, что сторожат главного, да еще, может, с десяток. Остальные — это сами технари. Усек? Они бросали жребий с самого начала, кто будет в охране! Ясно тебе? Теперь эти овцы будут подсиживать друг друга, лишь бы попасть на теплое фиалочье местечко вместо тех, кого вы подстрелили! Фиалки сейчас бродят подальше от мест, где можно на нас наткнуться. Они только с безоружными воевать умеют. Но лестница, зуб даю, закрыта мертво.

— Личная гвардия, — кивнул Канцлер.

— Ага.

Все было ясно. Маленький, затхлый мирок, живущий по своим законам, неготовый к вмешательству, программа, засбоившая при первой неучтенной переменной. Если еще полчаса назад Мортимус был готов бросить своих попутчиков и отправиться разбираться с Рудомёткиным лично, то сейчас… О, все факторы сводились к одному: самой жестокой местью будет оставить все так, как есть. Не вмешиваться. Хотелось бы, конечно, подождать и посмотреть на закономерный результат, но хватит и прогноза, помноженного на воображение.

— Идем. Нужно выбираться отсюда, — сказал Мортимус. Осциллятор оттягивал руку уже совсем неприятно. Хотелось поскорее избавиться от груза, вообще избавиться от этих некомфортных, хоть и очень бодрящих переживаний.

Ему это уже надоело.

Они прошли по пустому коридору — только трупы, которые так и не убрали, говорили о том, что группа Сека тоже проходила здесь. Канцлер болезненно морщился, вцепившись побелевшими пальцами в рукоятку пистолета. Шаги эхом отдавались от стен. Лестница была все ближе и ближе, но ни одного патруля, ни одной вооруженной группы им не встретилось. Этаж оставался пустым, вымершим и до ужаса тихим; наверное, людям было по-настоящему страшно от этой тишины. Марилу шла, втянув голову в плечи, Канцлер постоянно озирался.

— Может, нас просто выпустят отсюда? — произнес он неуверенно. Впереди маячил последний поворот: за ним выход к лестнице, мимо дверей в центральный зал. Если и там никого…

Как только они свернули за угол и подошли к двери, поднялась канонада. Пистолеты сухо закашляли, выплевывая пули, те со звоном разбивались о плотные полимеры стен. Канцлер отскочил назад, Мортимус оттащил Марилу. Через минуту выстрелы стихли — одновременно, будто по команде.

К лестнице пройти было невозможно. Охранники засели где-то в зале и вели обстрел через дверь.

— Тут всегда такие засады? — спросил Мортимус. Если да, то сложно представить, смогли ли остальные прорваться. Если нет…

— Нет, ни разу, — прошептала Марилу. — Ваши, кажется, свалили, оставив их без штанов, вот и…

Мортимус кивнул. Хорошо, хоть так. Можно воспользоваться грибком, слава небесам, оставались еще ампулы… хоть и слишком близко. Ну и ладно.

— Не дышать! — предупредил он, закатал рукав и выстрелил. Ампула, не долетев до двери, со слабым звяканьем разбилась о стену.

— Три, и четыре, и пять, — начал негромко считать Мортимус: не для себя, для спутников. Почему ничего не слышно? Грибок не подействовал? Может, ампула не та? — Восемь, и девять, и десять… Все. Дышите.

Канцлер покачал головой, но ничего не сказал. Он осторожно высунулся из-за угла, и снова полетели пули, как будто реагировали на…

Датчик движения! Точно! Там не было людей — одна автоматика! Изящное решение, браво! Только вот механизмы обмануть гораздо проще, чем людей. И вывести из строя тоже. Мортимус дернул Канцлера за рукав, оттаскивая назад, но тот зашипел сквозь зубы и вдруг бессильно осел на пол. Марилу ахнула и опустилась на колени.

— Задело осколком, — прохрипел Канцлер и стащил с себя маску. — Чертова металлокерамика, брызгает…

Он держался за левый бок. Из-под пальцев ползло мокрое, остро пахнущее и темно-красное.

Мортимус глубоко вздохнул. Все вокруг словно застыло — странное, непривычное ощущение… даже не бессилия или злости. Чего-то еще.

— Я тебя вытащу, — сказал он Канцлеру и переключил отвертку в режим сканирования. Датчик движения был где-то здесь. Игры неожиданно кончились, пришла пора серьезных действий. Марилу подняла голову и посмотрела на него, в ее глазах плескались ярость и ожесточение.

Датчиков было три. Он выжег их один за другим, панели с жалобными стонами трескались от жара.

— Иди к двери, — бросил Мортимус. — Осторожно. Возьми его пистолет. И осциллятор. Рук не хватает.

Он наклонился к этому глупому, невезучему человеку, которого почему-то жалел, и, подхватив того подмышки, потащил по полу.

— Как там? — крикнул Мортимус, не оборачиваясь.

— Не стреляют, — ответила Марилу. Ее голос дрожал. Послышался скрип: она пыталась повернуть круглую ручку, запиравшую дверь. Та поддавалась с трудом.

Мортимус почти дотащил Канцлера до двери, когда послышался топот. Пуля с яростным звоном ударилась о стену рядом, но дверь наконец сдалась и открылась. Марилу нырнула в темноту проема.

— Брось, — булькнул Канцлер.

Мортимус раздвинул губы в улыбке. Послышался еще один выстрел, и еще. Подбежавшие охранники залегли за углом. Как удачно. Мортимус, который как раз втащил Канцлера на лестничную площадку, выпрямился и закатал широкий рукав.

— Рад был познакомиться! — крикнул он, выстрелил в охранников ампулой и захлопнул дверь.

Отвертка и так была в инфракрасном режиме.

— Беги наверх, — бросил Мортимус через плечо. — Я заварю дверь.

Сверхлегкий металл-полимер плавился трудно. Изнутри кто-то стучал — то ли люди, то ли пули, но вскоре дверь срослась со стеной плоть к плоти — только резать, иначе не выйти. Мортимус выдохнул и рассмеялся, эхо разнесло его смех по всей лестничной клетке, по всем тремстам этажам. Потом наклонился к Канцлеру. Светлое пятно его лица перечеркнула черная от крови улыбка.

— Вы, люди, такие хрупкие. Не знаю, что и делать с тобой.

— Кто ты такой? Ты человек… вообще? — прошептал Канцлер.

— Нет, — сказал Мортимус и сел рядом с ним, скрестив ноги. — Конечно, нет.

— Мне кранты. Слушай… Моя доля. Пай. Твоя. Тебе.

— Дурак ты, лейтенант Инатри. Она мне не нужна.

Канцлер хрипло рассмеялся.

— Похрену. Ты не агент… Консор…

— Я и есть Консорциум, — пробормотал Мортимус. Канцлер молчал.

Пароль на микросервере оказался довольно запутанным, надо сказать, но программа — обычная, на бинарной логике, простая, как грецкие орехи. Мортимус проматывал длинные полотнища кода, пока не нашел то, что было нужно. И кое-что поправил — так, на всякий случай.

После он закрыл Канцлеру глаза и встал. В дверь продолжали стучать, но тише и методичнее. По системе. Скоро они поймут, что полимерный металл после плавки становится еще прочнее. Потом до них дойдет, что проще будет пилить по окружности. Или подняться на этаж выше. Хотя вряд ли, это будет означать потерю контроля. Так что только здесь.

У Мортимуса оставалось всего две ампулы — одна с грибком, вторая с опухолью. Вторая была бы смертельной для всего Спутника, от первого этажа до пятисотого, и очень хорошо, что нету связи с Землей — иначе было бы еще хуже. Нет, опухоль лучше оставить на черный день. Он снял браслет с ампулой — грибка им хватит для острастки, — прицепил так, чтобы та сломалась при особенно сильном толчке, развернулся и побежал по лестнице наверх.

Во рту почему-то было горько.

***

Стены на пятисотом были не из золота. Обычный полимерный металл, как и везде, изрядно обшарпанный. Хуже, чем на остальных этажах. Хуже, чем где бы то ни было.

Пока люди, радостно шумя, вытаскивали из шахты кабели, Мортимус неспешно обошел зал. Провода, свисающие с потолка. Искореженные панели стен. Деформированный пол. Рваные листы поливинила, похожие на занавески для ванны, загораживавшие ползала. Все не так. Неправильно. Этаж будто приляпали, как шапочку, сверху на Спутник — и даже двери вели не в коридор, а в короткий тупик; кривые решетчатые двери, будто из середины двадцатого века.

И еще здесь по-настоящему воняло — странно, очень странно. Человеческие трупы, пусть даже мумифицированные, пахли совершенно иначе, это был какой-то неземной запах, очередная органика с примесями.

Вместе с прогнозным развитием ситуации это пугало еще сильнее. Мортимус завернул в тупик и остановился у короткой лестницы. Пульс в рваном ритме колотился под языком.

— Вот мы и добрались.

Мортимус вздрогнул и обернулся. Пеппи улыбалась, глядя на него снизу вверх, в полутьме ее глаза казались совершенно прозрачными.

— Ты что-то дерганый, Монах, нервничаешь? — спросила она и прищурилась. Потом обошла его и взбежала по лестнице вверх, на подиум. Под ее ботинками хрустели засохшие обрывки… плоти? — О, как здесь все запущено. Прямо хоть археологов вызывай. Раскапывать культурные слои.

Она рассмеялась, глядя на Мортимуса.

— Ты что-то совсем плохо выглядишь. Трупов, что ли, давно не видел, отвык? Пойди проветрись… — Пеппи прервалась и кивнула кому-то за его спиной. — А, вот тебя-то я и ждала. Глянь, какая пакость. Замучаемся чинить. А ты, Монах, позови Профа, что ли, не стой столбом. И Гаутаму.

Марилу, которая стояла сзади, взяла Мортимуса за локоть и подмигнула, сверкнув быстрой, почти незаметной улыбкой. Потом она поднялась на подиум, сунула руки в карманы и смешно закусила губу, разглядывая панель управления сервером, давно и, казалось, безнадежно мертвым. Но было еще кое-что — гораздо интереснее техники. Пеппи снова посмотрела на него отсутствующим взглядом, и Мортимус осторожно попятился назад. Они не станут говорить, пока он рядом.

Отойдя за угол, Мортимус прижался к стене и замер.

— Двадцать пять, — сказала Марилу.

— Гонишь. Десять.

— Сама гонишь. Ниже двадцати не опущу. Пиздец же здесь.

Пеппи тяжело вздохнула и снова захрустела ботинками.

— Пятнадцать? — спросила она.

Марилу пренебрежительно рассмеялась.

— Тогда будь полезной, — раздраженно ответила Пеппи, — и помоги убрать отсюда эту мертвечину. Двадцать так двадцать.

— Заметано, сестра.

Мортимус широко улыбнулся. Его прогнозы оправдывались с лихвой, просто-таки идеально, почти до мелочей, особенно включая новые переменные.

В зале все так же возились техники — уже не такие радостные. Видимо, здесь все было слишком плохо даже для них. Профессор вместе с Секом ковырялись в распределительном шкафу, и было видно: им придется изрядно повозиться, чтобы все заработало. Мортимус усмехнулся: может, и времени на это не хватит.

Без “может”. Точно не хватит.

— Проф, — сказал он, подойдя ближе и облокотившись о стенку. — Бросьте. Мы и сами справимся. Идите лучше туда, — Мортимус махнул рукой назад, — в комнате управления есть кое-что поинтереснее. И вас там ждут.

Профессор тяжело вздохнул, подключил очередной кабель, а потом отступил на шаг и вытер руки о поношенный форменный комбинезон.

— Хорошо. Только не напутайте с переходниками!

Он развернулся и исчез за поливиниловыми обрывками.

— Уходим, — вполголоса сказал Мортимус. — Пока нас не хватились. Вниз, в шахту, потом по лестнице, потом что-нибудь придумаем.

Сек повернулся и пристально посмотрел на него.

— Я еще не выполнил свою часть сделки с ними. Если ты привык не держать слово, то это не значит, что я должен делать то же самое.

О нет, только не нотации снова! Мортимус шумно выдохнул и покачал головой. Далеки, при всех их недостатках, всегда отличались недюжинным умом, он же должен был догадаться! Видимо, не догадался. Или не хотел.

— Ты не понимаешь…

— Это ты не понимаешь! — Сек повысил голос. — Я не хочу начинать… снова. Не могу сформулировать… У меня все под контролем.

— А, — коротко отозвался Мортимус и, оттолкнувшись от стены, встал ровно. — Тогда иди за Профом. Тебя там тоже ждут. Забыл сказать.

Сек быстро улыбнулся, дрогнув щупальцами — то ли радостно, то ли взволнованно.

— Все под контролем, не беспокойся, таймлорд, — сказал он.

Когда Сек, вслед за Профессором, скрылся в поливиниловых зарослях, Мортимус оторвал несколько лоскутов и обмотал ими ладони и колени. Может, придется уходить еще быстрее, чем он планировал. Руки все равно пострадают, ноги тоже, но хотя бы не так сильно. Он попятился к распахнутой лифтовой шахте. Кажется, на него никто не смотрел. Шаг за шагом, осторожно… Если схватиться левой рукой за тот трос, а потом… Мортимус сжал в кармане отвертку.

На следующем шаге он натолкнулся затылком на что-то твердое. Кажется, это было дуло.

— Куда это ты? — прошипел Семерка. — Линяешь? Руки из карманов!

Техники, которые до этого копошились вокруг второго распределительного шкафа, вдруг оказались посреди зала. А потом тихо и мелодично запели их маленькие карманные фазеры. Элкер и Старшайн сползли на пол. Мега выхватил оружие, но выстрелить не успел. Он шатнулся назад и без единого звука исчез в лифтовой шахте.

— Все под контролем, — с сарказмом пробормотал Мортимус, пока Семерка застегивал на нем наручники и шарил по карманам.

— Иди. Вякнешь — пристрелю.

Его снова толкнули вперед. Слишком часто за последние несколько дней его водили под конвоем! Мортимус попытался обернуться, но Семерка профессионально и очень больно ткнул его дулом в спину.

Молодцы они все-таки. Энергетические импульсы вместо пуль — оружие хоть и не самое надежное, зато почти бесшумное. Мортимус был уверен, что они начнут позже, когда хотя бы отчасти настроят систему, но…

Но теперь у них был выбор. Сервер мог настроить не только один человек.

Поворот, поворот. Лестница. Здесь все тоже было ожидаемо: Пеппи держала Сека на мушке, его переделанный до неузнаваемости Desert Eagle валялся на полу возле ее ног. Марилу со скучающим видом целилась в Профессора.

— Итак, начнем наше импровизированное собрание акционеров, — сказала Пеппи. — Все в сборе, чего тянуть.

Сек молча сверлил ее взглядом. На ее месте Мортимус бежал бы без оглядки, бросив все на свете, потому что это был очень страшный взгляд, многообещающий, не стоило злить далека так сильно, но Пеппи не обращала на это никакого внимания, продолжая говорить.

— То, что мы делаем, называется классическим рейдерским захватом. Меня зовут Пепперминт Батлер, и у меня на руках ваш контрольный пакет. Теперь, профессор Теофрад Варгас, старший девелопер, вам необходимо запустить сервер, пока мои люди займутся восстановлением вещания, и все будет тип-топ. Ах да. Есть какие-нибудь вопросы?

— Ты продала нас Консорциуму, — застывшим голосом отозвался Профессор.

— Мне все равно, на кого работать. Могли бы нанять меня сами.

Семерка обошел забросанные ошметками трупы и прицелился в Сека. Пеппи спрятала пистолет в карман, улыбнулась и носком ботинка оттолкнула Desert Eagle подальше.

— Наш Спутник в кризисном состоянии, — сказал Профессор, едва разжимая губы. — Вы воспользовались этим… Финансовое положение, и не только финансовое…

— Ну конечно, вечные отговорки, — бросила Пепперминт. — Не грузите меня вашими жалобами, а идите работать.

— Я не буду помогать Консорциуму, — твердо ответил Профессор.

Пеппи подняла брови, глядя на него с легкой, ласковой улыбкой.

— Действительно? Это принцип?

— Можешь быть уверена. Разбирайтесь с этим сами.

— Ну что ж, — задумчиво сказала Пеппи, доставая пистолет. — Разберемся. Вы не один, мистер Варгас.

И выстрелила ему в голову.

Сек шагнул вперед, но Семерка с явным наслаждением вывернул ему руку за спину, заставляя опуститься на колени. Мортимус оглянулся, но его держали на мушке оба техника. Даже если сейчас оттолкнуть одного, второй успеет выстрелить. Деваться было некуда. И ведь сам виноват. Было любопытно посмотреть, как сложится ситуация? Да любой идиот мог бы ее просчитать до деталей! Зачем было подниматься сюда? Захотелось приключений? Вот они! Полная тарелка приключений на свою задницу!

— Зачем ты это сделала? — хрипло спросил Сек.

Пеппи посмотрела на него сверху вниз, скривив губы.

— Он заменим. Ты можешь сделать это вместо него, не так ли, Гаутама? Или твой друг, который так усердно притворяется дурачком. Неважно, кто из вас. А потом мы поговорим о том, что вы оставили на девяносто девятом и почему сможете вернуться буквально через пятнадцать минут, — она выделила последнюю фразу, — после того, как уйдете. Ну да, я глазом моргнуть не успею и все такое. Очень мило, очень. Семерка, забери у него булавку из правого кармана и отдай мне… Спасибо. Милая вещица, очень.

Сек молчал. Его щупальца стояли дыбом. Господи Боже, какой же он идиот. Все-таки разболтал, хоть и думал, что она ничего не поймет. Мортимус сглотнул подкативший к горлу ком. Слишком умная. Слишком догадливая. Ничего, все еще впереди. Он откашлялся и шагнул вперед.

— Мы, конечно, примем такое щедрое предложение, если у нас будут какие-то гарантии, — начал Мортимус, но его перебил Сек.

— Хорошо, я помогу, — сказал он ровным голосом.

Потом Мортимус таскал трупы из зала в серверную и усаживал за пульт, пока остальные копались в горелом железе и отсоединяли безнадежно сломанное. Наручники с него все-таки сняли, хотя Семерка и таскался за ним хвостом, не сводя глаз. Но больше ему ничего не доверили — ни ремонта, ни настройки оборудования, Пепперминт, казалось, решила не рисковать. Мортимус устроился в углу, закрыл глаза и задумался. Оставалось только ждать нужного момента.

— Думаешь, как сдымить отсюда?

Мортимус поднял голову. Марилу без улыбки смотрела на него своими темными глазами. От нее веяло сочувствием и еще чем-то неясным.

— Не думаю. Знаю, — коротко ответил он.

— Лучше не нарывайся. Она тебя боится больше, чем инопланетника, — прошептала Марилу.

— Приятно слышать. Ты тоже наемница?

Она усмехнулась и отошла.

Сек наконец вылез из-под пульта и, ни на кого не глядя, подтянул к себе микросервер Профессора. Выдвинув клавиатуру, он пощелкал по клавишам, а потом подключил микросервер к пульту. Полсотни пыльных экранов, висевших над ним полукругом, синхронно мигнули. И еще раз. И еще. Пеппи подняла пистолет.

— Теперь без глупостей, — предупредила она. — Я знаю, что должно произойти. Малейший сбой — и ты труп. Заодно и твой дружок.

Сервер утробно загудел, но вскоре гул сменился вибрацией: даже пальцы дрожали. Микросервер попискивал, загружая все новый и новый дистрибутив, а иногда звенел, извещая, что наткнулся на поврежденный сектор. Сек, который сидел, поджав ноги, на полу, корректировал программу, и звон стихал. Казалось, его ничего не беспокоило — ни пистолеты, нацеленные на него, ни вся ситуация, в которую они попали — надо сказать, почти безвыходная, — ничего вообще, кроме сервера и операционной системы.

— Где еще один? — спросила Пепперминт, повернувшись к Мортимусу. — Тут только трое, должно быть четверо. Где этот трусливый болван, который боялся людоедов?

— Упал в шахту, — ответил Мортимус.

— Какая жалость. Ладно, обойдемся тремя. Хотя лучше бы четверо… База данных цела? — резко спросила она, обращаясь к Секу. Тот не ответил, и Семерка толкнул его ботинком.

— Не знаю, — глухо ответил Сек. — Здесь все перемешано. Компьютер почти готов к работе, мне осталось только…

Пеппи широко улыбнулась.

— Хватит. Забери его от машины, Семерка. Фогелер, пойдешь со мной. Надо проверить контакт.

Она быстрым шагом вышла из серверной. Марилу, оглянувшись напоследок, последовала за ней. Семерка оттащил Сека в сторону и снова навел на него пистолет. Омерзительное существо.

— Ты что, до смерти будешь ему мстить за тот выстрел? — сказал Мортимус громко. — Тупая, безмозглая обезьяна. Мозги в рекурсии.

— Заткнись, — отозвался один из техников. — Он тебя пристрелит, а отвечать будем мы.

Семерка медленно развернулся и подошел к Мортимусу вплотную. Дуло его пистолета казалось непропорционально огромным, ткнулось прямо в лицо.

— Что ты сказал, крыса? — спросил он негромко.

— Что ты тупая, безмозглая обезьяна, и у тебя мозги в рекурсии, — повторил Мортимус. Тавтология и оксюморон, ну и плевать. Только бы все случилось именно сейчас. Только бы правильный момент… Звуковая команда должна сработать.

Семерка замахнулся, и в этот момент из зала послышался вопль. Мортимус вскочил, будто его подбросило, выбил у громилы пистолет, перемахнул через ограду и побежал к лифтам. Крики не стихали.

Программа вошла в рекурсию.

Он прыгнул в шахту, ухватился за трос и заскользил вниз. Сверху кто-то стрелял, выстрелы мелодично пели ему вслед, мигая оранжевыми вспышками, но вскоре стихли. Поливинил противно вонял, нагреваясь, стираясь о трос, обжигая ладони. Потом Мортимус сжал зубы, стараясь перетерпеть боль. Еще немного. Еще чуть-чуть.

Он притормозил, подлетая к этажу, на котором экспедиция останавливалась до этого, оттолкнулся от стенки шахты и выпрыгнул наружу, покатившись по полу. Потом отполз в сторону. Руки немилосердно горели. Ноги тоже. Любое прикосновение обжигало. Ничего, пройдет.

Мортимус лег на спину и тихо засмеялся. Получилось. Все-таки получилось. Он закрыл глаза. Надо было немного отдохнуть и прикинуть, что и как. Вряд ли люди отправятся за ним в погоню — слишком уж их мало, — но ничего нельзя исключать. Отверткой придется пожертвовать. Жаль, конечно. И…

Мортимус перевернулся на бок и задумчиво провел пальцем по пыльному полу, рисуя линию. Реальность не менялась — ощутимо по крайней мере, а значит… Значит, ему не нужен далек для того, чтобы вернуть все как было. Объективно не нужен.

Он добавил еще одну линию, потом еще. Пальцы действовали сами по себе, с ладоней капала кровь, раскрашивая рисунок кирпично-красным. Вероятности сплетались в тугую, упругую паутину. Достаточно взять в руки нить, чтобы узнать. И немного посчитать. Ничего сложного. Элементарный школьный четырехмерный теорвер.

Рисунок в пыли становился все сложнее и ярче. Секунды превращались в минуты, а те неспешно и неостановимо текли дальше. Если оставить все как есть, вернуться в ТАРДИС и отправиться в Германию тридцать восьмого одному, вероятность успеха составит восемьдесят один процент. Великолепный результат, двадцать процентов неудачи — нормальный, осознанный риск. Мортимус облизнул палец. Ладони постепенно заживали и теперь неприятно чесались — пополам с болью. Если вернуться и забрать Сека, вероятность успеха составит восемьдесят два и четыре сотых.

Мортимус снова лег на спину и закрыл глаза. Внешний мир перестал существовать, он затаился где-то рядом, не напоминая о себе ни малейшим звуком, словно кошка, следящая за птицей. Сердца стучали все медленнее. Было очень трудно решить, что выбрать. Почти невозможно. Разница между вариантами — по сути, статистическая погрешность. Ерунда.

Но из таких мелочей и строится будущее. Из невозможно малых величин, из случая, основанного, правда, на тонких и далеко идущих расчетах… Но не всегда.

А еще не хотелось думать, что потом станется с Секом там, на пятисотом этаже. Может быть, его даже оставят в живых, но…

Мортимус поморщился. Мысль докучала утренней мухой, из тех, которые так и норовят сесть на нос и пощекотать его лапками, не давала расслабиться и обо всем забыть.

— Ладно, ладно, ладно! — сказал он вслух и сел, морщась от боли. Ладони стерлись до мяса, но можно впасть в транс и зарастить их, понадобится от силы полчаса.

Рисунок, вернее, портрет, смотрел на него темными провалами глаз. А Мортимус-то надеялся, что сумел все забыть, вытеснить из памяти, в которой и так едва хватало места для всего, что он пережил. Стыд и раздражение плеснули горячей волной в лицо.

— Ладно, Тэмсин, — сказал он, обращаясь к портрету. — Хватит. Его я спасу, так и быть.

И стер рисунок рукавом.

Все равно вероятности говорили в пользу Сека. Грех не воспользоваться.

Когда раны полностью зажили, а свет почти погас, перейдя в ночной режим, Мортимус распотрошил один из терминалов, зажал в зубах фонарик и начал собирать что-то вроде звукового копья. На импульсное не хватило бы времени, а ему только и нужно прорезать проход на лестницу. Он сам же заварил его в прошлый раз, но не подниматься же пятьдесят этажей по тросу? Бессмысленно. Когда копье, хоть и откровенно, на его взгляд, кустарное, было готово, Мортимус собрал из остатков деталей простой часовой механизм. Его неотрывно преследовала одна мысль — о ружье, которое обязательно должно выстрелить, если речь идет о хорошей, годной пьесе.

Лестницу не патрулировали ни Патриоты, ни кто либо еще. Мортимус не стал зажигать фонарик и, стараясь ступать неслышно, отправился наверх в полной темноте. Изношенный металл ступеней постанывал под ногами. Этажи сменялись этажами.

Может, не стоит туда идти? Может, вернуться?

Но Мортимус шел, не останавливаясь, пока лестница не закончилась. Потом сел на ступеньки, достал из кармана давно забытую пачку сигарет и вытащил одну. Раньше ему это очень нравилось, а сейчас? Нет, пожалуй, не хотелось. Он бросил сигарету вниз. Она будет долго лететь, а может, упадет на площадку и так и останется там лежать на веки вечные. Пока не превратится в пыль.

Впрочем, некогда было думать о ерунде. Он зажег фонарик и рассмеялся. Здесь тоже была дверь, как и на четыреста тридцать третьем, и рядом был выбит потускневший от времени номер 299. Одного этажа не хватало, лестница не вела прямо на пятисотый, но можно подняться и по тросам. Если, конечно, их не сняли.

Дверь отказалась открываться — замок заклинило, и пришлось применить копье. Ручка в конце концов повернулась, но с таким скрипом, что Мортимус даже заволновался — вдруг услышат с пятисотого. Впрочем, ему еще придется открывать шахту. Тоже шум, от которого никуда не деться.

Но, когда Мортимус вышел к лифтам, понял, что нет. Не услышат. Потому что сервер, введенный в рекурсию, гудел так, что было слышно даже здесь. И замечательно. Y-образные двери лифта разъехались в стороны, в лицо ударил ветер, и Мортимус, щурясь, осторожно взялся за протянутые по стене шахты веревки. Всего несколько метров вверх, он справится. Руки, правда, еще немного болели, но можно и потерпеть. Хотя бы назло тем людишкам наверху.

Подъем без магнитных захватов оказался трудным. Открытые створки все маячили над головой, а дыхания уже стало не хватать. Стараясь не пыхтеть слишком громко, Мортимус карабкался наверх, цепляясь за скобы.

Он почти добрался, когда услышал кашель и бормотание. Возле лифта кто-то дежурил, и это было прекрасно. Мортимус подтянулся, поднимаясь выше, крепко уцепился за веревку и свистнул сквозь зубы.

Часовой вскочил и обернулся. Еще лучше. Семерка.

— Эй, ты, — еле слышно пробормотал Мортимус и засмеялся.

Семерка подошел к шахте и заглянул внутрь, держа наготове фазер. Но внутри было слишком темно, чтобы можно было что-нибудь разглядеть — и он сделал самую ужасную ошибку, которую мог: опустился на живот и очень осторожно посмотрел вниз, не высовываясь за край. Нет, конечно, какой-нибудь коммандо его бы не сумел застать врасплох, но так…

Так его лицо оказалось слишком близко от лица Мортимуса, а потом он встретился с ним взглядом. И рукой дотянуться проще простого.

Там не было ни особого ума, ни силы воли, чтобы противостоять.

— Ничто не истинно, все дозволено, — прошипел Мортимус, глядя Семерке в глаза. — Вытащи меня отсюда, остолоп.

Тот послушно протянул руку и помог ему выбраться.

— Оружие. И мою отвертку, она у тебя, я знаю.

Семерка отдал ему фазер, покопался в карманах и выудил отвертку. Мортимус широко улыбнулся.

— Где остальные? Отвечай тихо, шепотом.

— Отбой. Спят.

— А инопланетник?

— В серверной.

Мортимус с удовольствием ткнул Семерку дулом в живот.

— Иди впереди меня.

За поливиниловыми полотнищами мигал и мигал свет, словно там работал телевизор или голопроектор. Семерка послушно шел впереди, опустив руки вдоль туловища, как древний человек на рисунках про эволюцию. Таймлорды, к счастью, не рисовали о себе таких дурацких, хоть и очень самокритичных картинок. Тем более, что эволюционировали они по-другому.

Сек, услышав шаги, поднял голову. Его приковали к какой-то штанге, похожей на вешалку, опутанную проводами. Черный и когда-то чертовски элегантный костюм теперь был серым от пыли, и белая рубашка тоже. А еще грязной и мятой, будто ее таскали по земле. Может, и таскали. Наверное, это его карма — цепи и прочие инструменты унижения. Плохая карма, надо сказать.

— А я думал, что таймлорды помогают только социально одобряемым видам, — скривив рот, произнес он. И хоть Мортимус понял, что камень был не в его огород, все равно стало неловко.

— Освободи его, — приказал он Семерке, и тот расстегнул черные, толстые наручники. Сек выдохнул, потер запястья, а потом с размаху залепил Семерке затрещину. Тот зашатался, держась за лицо.

— Тихо! — зашипел Мортимус. — У него гипноз слетит!

— Не мог сдержаться. Эмоции. Гнев, месть, — сказал Сек. Он подошел ближе и встал рядом. — Мы уходим? Нас могут обнаружить.

Мортимус вытащил из кармана часовой механизм. Гнев. Кстати, о гневе. И о мести.

— О, это мелочи, — проговорил он едва слышно и расплылся в яростной улыбке. Ампула сама прыгнула в руку, и он вставил ее в механизм — осторожно, чтобы стекло не лопнуло раньше времени. — И я простру руку мою на филистимлян, и истреблю критян, и уничтожу остаток их на берегу моря, — продолжал он нараспев, заводя механизм. Часа им хватит ведь? Хватит. Даже если нет, все равно они оба имунны.

Сек не отрываясь следил за его руками. Семерка застыл столбом посреди подиума.

— И совершу над ними великое мщение наказаниями яростными; и узнают, что я Господь, когда…

В этот момент Сек осторожно вынул у него из рук механизм и сбил временные настройки.

— Нет, — сказал он и спрятал ампулу в карман.

Мортимус опешил.

— С каких пор ты стал гуманистом? — выдохнул он. — Ты что, хочешь оставить все как есть?!

— Нет, — ответил Сек, отобрал у Мортимуса фазер, прицелился в Семерку и замер. Потом опустил руку и покачал головой.

— Пойдем, — сказал Мортимус. — Оставь его.

Они вернулись в зал, и Сек спокойно подошел к одному из лифтов.

— Нам сюда, — Мортимус указал на открытую шахту.

— Нет, — отрезал Сек и набрал на панели какой-то код. Дверь неслышно распахнулась. За ней скрывался настоящий лифт, странный, со стенами, обитыми мягким, но готовый к работе.

И тут Мортимус почувствовал, что за спиной кто-то стоит. Он резко обернулся, выхватив отвертку из кармана.

— А говорили, булавка-невидимка, — сказала Марилу, выныривая из темноты. Сек прицелился в нее, но она подняла руки и улыбнулась. — Я не буду мешать. Не стреляйте.

Она говорила совсем иначе, не в своей обычной немного уличной манере — как будто маска слетела, обнажив настоящее лицо.

— Спасибо, — сказала она. — Теперь мне достанется вся награда, а не двадцать процентов. Кого из вас благодарить все-таки?

— Меня, — коротко сказал Мортимус.

— Как ты это сделал? Закоротил программу?

— Ввел в рекурсию, — нехотя ответил он. — Ее чип теперь не сможет функционировать без сервера, а сервер — без чипа. Пока она подключена, все будет работать.

Марилу усмехнулась, на ее щеках проступили ямочки.

— Жестоко. Но пусть. Потом разберемся.

Мортимус окинул ее взглядом. Нет, нельзя будет уйти, не предложив.

— Пойдешь со мной?

Она рассмеялась и помотала головой.

— Не знаю, кто ты и откуда, но нет. Мне и здесь хорошо. Давайте, идите, пока я не передумала.

Дверь лифта закрылась за ними почти бесшумно. Сек еще раз набрал код, и лифт понесся вниз так, что уши заложило.

— Не может быть, чтобы ты ничего там не сделал, — задумчиво сказал Мортимус, когда они вышли на девяносто девятом. — Испортил сервер? Заложил бомбу? Нет, ты же не дал заложить ее мне… Оно сломается у них через какое-то время?

— Нет, — ответил Сек и широко, довольно улыбнулся.


	5. Chapter 5

_Земная орбита, июль 2012 г._

Заправив на место последний провод, Мортимус глубоко вздохнул и вылез из-под консоли. Кажется, он проверил и перепроверил все, что только мог, заменил все (ну, или почти все!), что устарело или показалось слишком изношенным, настроил маскировочный механизм, а заодно и выбросил из консольной весь хлам, оставшийся от его прошлого воплощения. Правда, потом испугался, что выкинул что-нибудь нужное, и спрятал мешки с мусором в одну из кладовых. Так будет надежнее.

Ну, что ж, ТАРДИС работала, как лучший хронометр в палате мер и весов — то есть, все-таки не идеально, но сносно, — и теперь стоило проверить, было ли дело в аппаратуре или в темпоральных возмущениях. Мортимус вытер руки о костюм. Куда бы отправиться? А, да не важно. Лишь бы не удаляться от Земли. Он настроил время и место прибытия, скрестил пальцы, и ТАРДИС без всяких проблем и перипетий материализовалась.

Ну, слава Господу всемогущему! Теперь лишь бы все координаты совпали. Мортимус включил сканер: ТАРДИС, как он и планировал, материализовалась на земной орбите. Время… время. Начало двадцать первого века. Да, все точно. Значит, все-таки темпоральные возмущения. Надо высчитать поправку, прежде чем отправляться в Германию.

Мортимус еще раз посмотрел на экран сканера. Земля всегда выглядела из космоса одновременно внушительно и заманчиво, и ему казалось, что отчасти и поэтому сюда так рвались различные инопланетные захватчики. Невозможно было просто пройти мимо, не позарившись на эту прелесть. Кстати, о захватчиках. Мортимус не отслеживал, сколько они болтались во временном вихре — он настраивал ТАРДИС. А Сек обнаружил-таки, что на борту имеется библиотека, думается, очень интересная и для далека, и для человека. С тех пор Мортимус его не видел — только слышал иногда звуки патефона: старые виниловые пластинки тоже хранились там. Кажется, Сек даже спал в библиотеке, но приготовленная еда из кухни исправно исчезала. Все-таки ТАРДИС слишком велика. Двое могут жить в ней и ни разу не встретиться, разве что случайно, если не заходить в консольную.

Но на Землю с орбиты посмотреть стоило, особенно сейчас: кажется, он случайно направил ТАРДИС в самую гущу роя изолус, космических светлячков. Очень, очень красивое зрелище, а главное — редкостное.

Из-за дверей библиотеки снова играла музыка — еле слышно, но узнаваемо. Грегорианские хоралы. Мортимус фыркнул. Надо же, пластинки сохранились! Он был уверен, что забыл их в одиннадцатом веке.

— И как, тебе нравится музыка? — спросил Мортимус, стоя в дверях. Сек, который сидел с книгой за столом, обернулся и пожал плечами.

— Немного однообразно, — признался он. — У тебя есть и лучше… Эта слишком нечеткая. Мне нравится, когда есть ритм.

Мортимус подошел ближе и заглянул через плечо в книгу. Слава Богу, беллетристика, а не какой-нибудь домашний раритет с секретными технологиями.

— А, все равно. Кстати, читать можно и лежа. Вон, специально для этого есть диван и раскладные кресла. И ковер.

Сек захлопнул книгу и уставился на него своим серым глазом — кажется, немного обиженно, а может, и нет. Не разберешь, слишком мало мимики. А прочитать его, как человека, Мортимус не мог. Не получалось.

— Я думал, что на диване нужно спать, — сказал он.

Мортимус рассмеялся и покачал головой.

— Хотелось тебе кое-что показать. Бросай эти скучные жизнеописания и пойдем со мной!

— Это не скучно, — возразил Сек, но все-таки встал из-за стола. — Это помогает лучше понять психологию людей.

— Почитай лучше Фрейда, — бросил Мортимус через плечо, выходя в коридор, — если уж речь о психологии… И не отставай, все самое интересное пропустим!

Он открыл дверь и выглянул наружу — кто знает, какую форму приняла ТАРДИС? Потом понял, какую, и рассмеялся.

— Осторожнее вылезай, — сказал он. — И делай, как я.

Он взялся за створку двери, высунулся наружу и шагнул в сторону, а потом сел, устраиваясь поудобнее на мягких подушках. Вот будет смеху, если кто-нибудь сейчас наблюдает эту часть неба в телескоп. Диван, дрейфующий в космосе — сущая нелепица, конечно же, а уж если на этом диване кто-то сидит…

Сек осторожно выбрался и сел рядом, сложив руки на коленях. Он молча смотрел перед собой. Странно, неужели ему не нравится вид?

— Красиво, правда? — спросил Мортимус, решив нарушить молчание. — Видишь, вон там Нью-Йорк. Слишком шумный город, хоть и прекрасный. Даже по галактическим стандартам прекрасный. Мне есть, чем гордиться.

Сек пожал плечами.

— Да, очень, — вежливо, но сухо ответил он. Да что это с ним? — Мы же собирались в Германию.

— Вот и отправимся после этого, — ответил Мортимус, слегка раздражаясь. — Я все перепроверил и настроил. Не хочу опять попасть в какую-нибудь передрягу. Мне и одной хватило!

Щупальца Сека вздрогнули и нервно зашевелились.

— Ты что, влюбился, что ли? — фыркнул Мортимус.

— Нет! — возмутился Сек, а потом вдруг замолчал и начал рассматривать ботинки. Продолжил он совсем другим голосом: — Не знаю. Мне не с чем сравнивать.

Настоящим психологом Мортимус, конечно же, не был и начинать практику не собирался. Социология — наука об обществе — привлекала его куда больше. И сейчас он даже не знал, что сказать. И надо ли что-то говорить? И как? Все слишком запутанно!

Но, наверное, Секу было гораздо труднее, чем ему.

— Ее потом сумеют освободить, — начал Мортимус. — Она не должна умереть… ну…

Сек помотал головой.

— Мне все равно!

Вранье. Неприкрытое.

— Люди очень вероломны. Это… нормально. Так всегда было и будет.

Сек вздохнул.

— Это их преимущество, — выдавил он. — Они умеют это делать даже лучше, чем далеки. Изощреннее.

Он сделал паузу, переплел пальцы и крепко сжал.

— Я был уверен, что все предвидел. Кроме одного.

Мортимус покосился на него. О, как интересно. Предвидел? Ну-ну.

— Кроме того, что она тебя использует? — спросил он осторожно. — А не предложит партнерство и все такое?

Сек кивнул.

— Я… не хотел об этом думать, — сказал он с затаенной яростью. — Как у людей получается? Эти инстинкты… с ними почти невозможно бороться.

— Вообще-то ты гораздо больше человек, чем я, — с иронией отозвался Мортимус, но, поймав яростный взгляд Сека, поправился: — Они учатся этому с детства. И все равно не у всех выходит. Большинство просто следует им, не думая. Расслабься.

Сек замолчал, глядя перед собой. Повисла неприятная пауза, словно что-то нужное не было сказано, какие-то слова, которые стоит произнести — и они все изменят. Мортимус поерзал на месте. Все-таки с настоящими людьми было гораздо проще. Их чувства и эмоции ясны и понятны, а Сек был чем-то вроде плотного свинцового ящика — абсолютно закрыт и непроницаем для телепатии.

— Мою спутницу убили далеки. Давно, — сказал Мортимус. Сек повернул голову и пристально посмотрел на него.

— Противоречивое чувство. С одной стороны, что-то подсказывает мне, что нужно извиниться, с другой — я не виноват в этом, — сказал он спокойно.

Мортимус отмахнулся. Толку от этих извинений.

— Я постарался об этом забыть. Просто… вспомнилось.

— Она тебе нравилась? — неожиданно спросил Сек. Мортимус вздрогнул. Сердца застучали быстрее, он пожал плечами и отвернулся.

— Ну… да, — признался он.

К счастью, Сек не стал ничего уточнять и спрашивать. Он вообще не стал ничего говорить — просто положил ему руку на плечо и улыбнулся. Мортимус посмотрел на него и несмело улыбнулся в ответ. Слова казались лишними.

Время шло. Они просто сидели на диване и молчали. Земля медленно вращалась, и Нью-Йорк постепенно исчез, уполз за край. Япония сияла сквозь облака огнями.

— Теперь нам нужно отправиться в Германию, — сказал Сек. — Давай достанем твоего Гитлера из шкафа.

— Он не мой, — возразил Мортимус. Еще чего! Он никогда не интересовался рейхом, хотя кто-то из его школьных друзей увлекался… Магнус, что ли? А, плевать. — Но я все настроил. Попробуем попасть куда надо. Возвращаемся? Отодвинь тогда вон ту подушку, это дверь.

Сек откинул подушку в сторону, но заходить не стал, повернулся и посмотрел все-таки на яркую, бело-голубую Землю, висящую посреди океана огоньков.

— Что это за огни? Красиво, — спросил он.

— Изолус. Они такие маленькие… но их так много. Рой.

— Разумные?

— Условно.

— Это не опасно — материализоваться посреди роя?

Мортимус пожал плечами.

— Нет. Что они могут нам сделать?

— Я имел в виду — для них, — уточнил Сек.

— Нет, — беспечно отозвался Мортимус. — Даже если и сбили пару штук, ничего с ними не будет. Вернутся как-нибудь. Залезай, нам пора отправляться.

Он бросил последний взгляд на Землю и следом за Секом забрался обратно в ТАРДИС.

Оставалось надеяться, что поправка сработает, и их не зашвырнет куда-нибудь к динозаврам или вовсе… на Скаро. Не дай Бог! Мортимус запер дверь и по глупой привычке постучал по ней три раза. Стоило еще сплюнуть через левое плечо, но это будет уже слишком.

Он подошел к консоли и начал настраивать маршрут. Сек стоял рядом и, наклонив голову, следил за его руками.

— Ты должен был учесть мю-возмущение в воронке, — сказал он.

— Я учел! — возмущенно ответил Мортимус и переключил еще один рубильник. Еще не хватало, чтобы далек его учил управлять ТАРДИС! Тоже мне знаток. — С самого начала! Не мешай!

ТАРДИС мелко задрожала, контуры предметов по краю зрения поплыли и расползлись, но тут же собрались обратно. Мортимус выдохнул и скрестил пальцы снова. Центральная колонна замерла. Кажется, материализация прошла успешно — судя по всему, ТАРДИС все-таки прибыла в нужное место… или нет? Датчики снова сбоили. Мортимус постучал ногтем по монитору. Тот показывал белый шум. И сканер тоже. Все-таки лучшее — враг хорошего. Не нужно было так тщательно все настраивать! Легкая небрежность никому еще не повредила.

— Ничего не говори, — быстро сказал Мортимус Секу. Тот скептически скривил рот, но все-таки промолчал. — Я сейчас выгляну и посмотрю, что там — очень оперативно.

Снаружи был белый и почти стерильный на вид коридор. Занавески с одной и другой стороны. Что-то гудело. До боли знакомое и даже родное… Нет, не Германия. Точно нет. Надо было брать бóльшую дельту, как минимум на три десятых градуса больше, и временной люфт на пару часов. Никогда не поздно попробовать еще раз. Реальность все равно стабилизировалась.

Мортимус уже собирался захлопнуть дверь, как его взяли за шиворот и выдернули наружу.

— Я еще одного нашел! — крикнули за его спиной. — Прятался в туалете. Иди! Иди вперед! Руки за голову!

О Господи. Опять! Мортимус медленно обернулся. Прямо ему в лицо смотрело дуло дробовика, а заодно и тот, кто держал оружие — черноволосый и очень восточный человек с густыми бровями, сросшимися в одну. Земля, конечно. А век, очевидно, двадцатый. Самый конец.

Пол под ногами задрожал и немного поплыл. Турбулентность.

А это самолет. Точно.

***

_Вашингтон, округ Колумбия, 11 сентября 2001 г._

Звонок личного мобильного застал генерала Барнаби врасплох. Внештатная ситуация, в которой вся страна оказалась этим утром, не располагала к личному общению — он даже жене позвонить не успел. Кажется, он вообще выключил телефон… Но тот звонил и звонил, с настойчивостью идиота оглашая окружающее пространство стандартной мелодией Нокии.

Номер на экране не определился.

Как нарочно, именно в этот момент случилась пауза между рабочими звонками, общением с госсекретарем и президентом, перепуганными не меньше, чем обычные журналисты, и Барнаби осторожно нажал зеленую кнопку.

— Слушаю.

— Вспомни первое послание апостола Павла коринфянам, — без приветствия произнес незнакомый голос.

Затылок словно сковало льдом. За воротник скатилась и поползла по спине неприятная капля пота. Голос — и правда незнакомый, спокойный, со слегка южным произношением, — но до боли знакомая интонация. И начало разговора тоже.

Не может быть. Он же умер весной. Кажется, застрелили. Или?.. Нет, не может быть, это не он. Этот слишком молодой и, кажется, вообще чернокожий.

— Мне все позволено, но не все служит созиданию, — ответил Барнаби и закашлялся. Внезапно запершило в горле.

— Именно. Слушай внимательно, Барнаби. Рейс девяносто три. Полная секретность. Никаких контактов сейчас. Никаких данных в эфир. Никакой отсебятины. Тебе привезут все данные и записи. Через пять минут почтальон принесет посылку.

— Рейс девяносто три только что зах… — начал Барнаби, но голос перебил его.

— Ты понял меня?

— Да, сэр, — с нажимом произнес Барнаби.

— Прекрасно. Работай.

— Рад был пообщаться, мистер Спендер.

Незнакомый голос рассмеялся.

— Мистер Бертрам, Барнаби.

Потом что-то щелкнуло, короткие гудки пульсом забились в динамике. Генерал Барнаби сжал кулак. Телефон жалобно хрустнул. Гудки смолкли.

— Президент на первой линии, сэр, — сообщил адъютант, тенью стоявший за спиной. — И вас ожидает посыльный из ФБР. У него новые данные по террористам.

— Зови, — коротко ответил Барнаби и снял трубку.

***

_Где-то над Пенсильванией, тот же день_

— Иди вперед! — повторил террорист. Он очень боялся, почти до истерики — зрачки полностью проглотили радужку, глаза стали абсолютно черными.

Можно было бы просто выдернуть дробовик у него из рук. Стрелять в салоне он не рискнет, и весь его расчет, видимо, был на то, что об этом никто не догадается. Мортимус улыбнулся, и террорист толкнул его, вынуждая сделать шаг назад.

Во всей этой ситуации была совершенно неповторимая ирония.

— Знаешь, что самое прекрасное? — спросил Мортимус.

Террорист посмотрел на него слегка ошалело.

— Э?

— Я почти дома. А ты — нет. — Он сделал глубокий вдох и задержал дыхание. Пол поплыл под ногами, воздухоплавание в этот период истории не было еще надежным средством передвижения, но впервые с начала этой безумной гонки Мортимус почувствовал под собой твердую землю. Основу. Настоящую, стопроцентную уверенность. Это была его страна: этот воздух, это ощущение ни с чем не спутать. — Нет ничего лучше места, которое считаешь домом, ты согласен?

Вместо ответа террорист снова толкнул его, и Мортимус спокойно развернулся и пошел по коридору вперед.

Салон пустовал. Странно, эконом-класс обычно переполнен людьми, но на этот раз никого не было. Может, всех собрали впереди? Мортимус задумался. Он хорошо помнил многие случаи захвата самолетов в США. Если они летят над океаном… Он бросил взгляд в окно. Слава Всевышнему, нет. Врезаться во Всемирный торговый центр было бы… неприятным опытом. Когда же захватывали почти пустой самолет? Ответ вертелся на языке, но ускользал, как рыбка из пригоршни.

Люди — человек тридцать — обнаружились в бизнес-классе. В лицо пахнуло страхом и ненавистью; бледные, перепуганные лица уставились на него как по команде поверх спинок стандартных синих кресел.

На первый взгляд все просто. Еще один террорист с ножом, охранявший их, выглядел не менее испуганным. Замкнутый круг ужаса. Наверняка еще трое или как минимум двое в кабине. Слишком мало, чтобы представлять реальную угрозу. Только страх не дает пассажирам понять это.

Люди зашептались, глядя на Мортимуса.

— Откуда он взялся? — довольно громко спросил кто-то.

— Он не регистрировался на рейс, — сказал террорист с ножом своему подельнику. — Безбилетник? Его не должно тут быть!

— Я пришел вести переговоры, — отчетливо произнес Мортимус. Фокус внимания тут же сконцентрировался на нем: взгляды чувствовались прямо кожей.

— Еще один, — проворчал один из пассажиров. — Слышишь, как по-арабски трещит?

— Откуда он взялся? — повторила женщина, сидевшая в заднем ряду, и повернулась к стюардессе. Та пожала плечами и что-то прошептала в ответ.

— Сядь! — рявкнул террорист с дробовиком. — И заткни пасть! В самолете бомба, и мы взорвем ее! Никаких переговоров!

Бомба, значит. Замечательно. Идейные террористы — это всегда прекрасно, они гораздо уязвимее нормальных угонщиков, но и договариваться с ними труднее. Лучше пока их не злить. Мортимус послушно сел в одно из кресел возле прохода. Ситуация немного осложнялась тем, что отвертка и прочее осталось в карманах мантии, но можно обойтись и так.

— Давно захватили самолет? — спросил он вполголоса у одной из стюардесс.

— Вы не с ними? — изумленно выдохнула она.

О, эти сверхдогадливые люди. Мортимус закатил глаза.

— Нет. Давно захватили самолет?

— Минут пять назад, — недоуменно глядя на него, ответила стюардесса. — Может, меньше. Как вы попали на борт? Спрятались в багажном отделении, что ли?

Мортимус приложил палец к губам.

— Сначала мои вопросы. Сколько на борту человек? Сколько террористов?

Все пассажиры смотрели на него — кто с интересом, кто с недоверием, а кто и с надеждой.

— Тридцать семь… тридцать три пассажира, — ответила стюардесса, прикусив губу. — Четверо… их. И семеро членов экипажа… Шесть.

Она помрачнела и быстро оглянулась. Одна из пассажирок обхватила себя руками, словно ей стало холодно.

— Они убили ее, убили, убили… — нараспев, но без выражения произнесла она. — Убили, убили…

— Заткнись!!! — выкрикнул террорист. — Заткнись, ты!.. Всем молчать!

Его страх и напряжение волной докатились до Мортимуса, и он поморщился. Видимо, тот, с ножом, а может, и те, кто сейчас в кабине, убили одну из стюардесс. Это, пожалуй, плохо. Лучше бы убили одного из пассажиров: стюардесс учили, как себя вести в экстремальных ситуациях, а остальные — нулевой фактор, икс. Хотя в любом случае стоит попробовать. Надо поскорее закончить с этим и возвращаться в ТАРДИС. На этот раз нельзя тратить так много времени на развлечения. Решить проблему и уйти. В конце концов, это зона его ответственности.

И все равно как будто что-то ускользнуло от него. Будто Мортимус упустил какой-то факт, очень важный — это неприятное чувство никак не оставляло его в покое.

— Тридцать девять человек… пилоты живы?

— Кто ты такой? — прямо спросил один из пассажиров, крупный, коренастый мужчина в красной бейсболке Национальной стрелковой ассоциации. Вот уж кто наверняка жалеет, что в салон самолета нельзя брать оружие. Интересно, как удалось террористам?

— Я на вашей стороне, — ответил Мортимус. — Буду вести переговоры.

Повисло молчание. Самолет мерно гудел. Голова немного кружилась — самую малость, — и азарт покалывал кончики пальцев. На этот раз ошибаться нельзя, но Мортимус был полностью в себе уверен. Удивительно приятное чувство, особенно на контрасте с тем, что происходило на Спутнике.

— Вы агент ФБР? Пришли спасти нас? — громко спросила девушка с синей прядью в волосах. В этот момент все зашумели, заговорили разом. Террористы закричали, но их крики потонули в радостном гомоне.

Мортимус поднял руку, и гомон стих.

— Что вам нужно? — громко спросил он. — Какие ваши требования?

Террорист с дробовиком прицелился в него. Ха, еще бы он выстрелил! Да и наличие бомбы, на самом деле, под большим вопросом. Мортимус откинулся на спинку кресла и закинул ногу на ногу.

Террористы переглянулись.

— Мы не будем вести переговоры с тобой, — ответил тот, с ножом.

— Вас никто не спрашивает. Я буду, значит, и вы тоже, — сказал Мортимус. — И это в ваших интересах договориться со мной.

— Нас всех убьют из-за тебя! — истерично выкрикнул кто-то из первых рядов.

Мортимус переплел пальцы, продолжая смотреть на террориста с ножом. Он казался более спокойным и уверенным, чем тот, с дробовиком. Еще один довод в пользу того, что дробовик, скорее всего, не заряжен.

Террорист подошел ближе, угрожающе наставив нож. На его лбу поблескивали капли пота.

— От чьего имени ты говоришь?

Мортимус медленно раздвинул губы в улыбке.

— Госдепартамент тебя устроит? — поинтересовался он.

— Ложь! — рявкнул “Дробовик”. Его смуглое лицо стало желтовато-серым, как у трупа.

Пассажиры снова зашумели, кто-то вскочил с места, кто-то закричал; какой-то худой, как доска, мужчина начал раскачиваться на своем месте и петь. Так их, так! Мортимус улыбнулся шире. Они теряют контроль, теряют контроль и становятся еще уязвимее.

Динамики зашипели.

— Говорит командир корабля. Оставайтесь на своих местах. На борту бомба, и мы возвращаемся в аэропорт, чтобы предъявить наши требования. Пожалуйста, не шумите, — произнес хриплый, взволнованный голос.

— Это не пилот, — торопливо зашептала стюардесса, — это их главный. Мы не знали, что он заодно с ними…

— Заткнитесь!!! Заткнитесь, вы! — заорал “Дробовик”. “Нож” схватил одну из пассажирок и вытащил ее в проход.

— Если вы не успокоитесь, она умрет, — проговорил он, шевеля побледневшими губами.

Шум начал стихать — постепенно, медленно, как поток машин на автостраде к ночи. Пассажиры замолчали, наконец, и только тощий продолжал раскачиваться и петь. Террорист выпустил женщину, и она упала на свое место, прижимая руки к горлу.

— Они тебя не послушают, — сказал мужчина в бейсболке. — Все только хуже становится.

Мортимус покачал головой.

— Послушают. У них нет другого выхода. Разве что…

Он поднял руку и сказал громко и отчетливо:

— Вы можете предъявить требования мне. Я гарантирую, что их исполнят. У вас будет все, что попросите, только озвучьте. Мои полномочия это позволяют.

Террористы снова переглянулись — неуверенно, с сомнением. Что ж, если им нужен другой самолет, деньги или освободить каких-нибудь придурков из Малинового джихада, томящихся в тюрьме — это можно устроить безо всяких проблем. Хуже, если…

— Тебе уже сказали: мы предъявим требования в аэропорту! — ответил “Нож”.

Мортимус поджал губы и скрестил руки на груди. Да, все хуже. Потому что, судя по всему…

— Слушайте внимательно, — пробормотал он, едва шевеля губами. — Я уверен, что бомбы у них нет.

— Как это нет? — Мужчина в бейсболке недоверчиво уставился на него. Стюардесса покачала головой.

— Но…

— Если бы она у них была, они бы вели себя совершенно иначе, — сказал Мортимус с нажимом. — Тише! Говорите шепотом.

— Что он говорит? О чем он вообще? — спросил кто-то из передних рядов.

Человеческий гомон был как морской прибой. Мортимус закрыл глаза и прислушался. Небольшой толчок. Совсем небольшой, и будет достаточно. Люди все могут сделать и сами. Они всегда это могли.

— Слушай, ты, герой, — сказал парень в синей джинсовой ветровке, сидевший через проход. — Если мы будем выпендриваться, нас порешат. Они уже одну убили.

Мужчина в бейсболке шикнул на него.

— С чего ты так решил? — спросил он у Мортимуса.

О, ну это же очевидно. Даже стыдно отвечать, на самом деле.

— Потому что дробовик не заряжен, — ответил Мортимус, едва разжимая губы. — Потому что, куда бы они самолет не вели, он нужен им целым.

И в это мгновение реальность дрогнула вместе с самолетом. Лица пассажиров расплылись, будто их смыло дождем. Кажется, кто-то его о чем-то спросил, но Мортимус не слышал ни слов, ни вопросов. Последний кусок мозаики, так долго ускользавший из рук, наконец попался. Рисунок теперь был виден — и это совсем не радовало.

О, нет. О, только не то, о чем он подумал! Все выверено, вся история, все события лет на четыреста вперед! Такой короткий период, ну почему именно сюда и именно сейчас?! Почему именно он?

— Сегодня одиннадцатое сентября? — спросил Мортимус у стюардессы. — И самолет летел в Сан-Франциско?

— А вы разве не знали, сэр? — изумленно спросила она. — Да… Рейс девяносто три…

Но Мортимус уже не слушал ее.

— Дайте мне часы! — выкрикнул он и протянул руку. — Быстрее!!!

Если бы он догадался сразу, то отобрал бы у арабского идиота дробовик и вернулся в ТАРДИС тут же! Реперная точка… о, нет, вовсе нет, реперная точка уже пройдена — там, в Нью-Йорке, событие состоялось как надо, плотно запечатывая очередной нужный паттерн, давая истории правильный толчок. А это была вишенка на его торте, история о героизме, которую он сейчас, в данный момент, полностью меняет, превращая в… неизвестно что! Сам же!

Часы ему дали почти мгновенно. Они показывали 9:46. Времени практически не осталось.

— Ты действительно агент? — спросил парень в куртке.

Что ж их всех так зациклило на агентах?

— Вы должны бороться, — сказал Мортимус. — Их мало. Бомбы у них нет. Иначе ваш самолет, и вы вместе с ним, врежетесь в Белый дом — потому что именно туда они его ведут.

— Мне звонила жена, — сказал, переводя дух, грузный мужчина, сидевший впереди. — Самолеты протаранили башни-близнецы!

Люди снова заговорили все разом. Тощий раскачивался и пел про урожай и солнце — тихим, высоким голосом.

Все шло не так. Тогда и там, в правильном варианте, все было совершенно иначе!

— Ты не похож на агента. Ты похож на Зевса Карвера, переодетого Че Геварой, — заявил парень в куртке.

Мортимус внимательно посмотрел на него, и тот отвел взгляд. Почему в этом периоде так не любят френчи? Тем более, на нем был серый, а не хаки, и никакого берета. Но это ерунда. Времени и правда было очень мало, чтобы вернуть историю в нужное русло, вернуть хотя бы отчасти. Пусть и одним финалом — остальное можно исправить с помощью спецслужб.

Мортимус встал и шагнул в проход. Пора было действовать.

— Сядь на место! — заорал “Дробовик” и подошел почти вплотную.

— У вас нет никакой бомбы! — громко, чтобы слышали все пассажиры, произнес Мортимус. — И дробовик твой не заряжен. Ну-ка, выстрели в меня, давай!

Он раскинул руки и широко улыбнулся.

— Ну? Стреляй! Чего ждешь?

“Нож” сделал шаг вперед. И еще один. Но “Дробовик” успел раньше и замахнулся прикладом — медленно, почти торжественно. Мортимус протянул руку и вынул оружие у него из ладоней. Пассажиры вскочили.

— Где твой Джон Макклейн? — выкрикнул парень в куртке.

“Нож” прыгнул, оттолкнув своего подельника, и в следующую секунду Мортимусу в шею ткнулось лезвие.

— Брось пушку! — прошипел террорист.

Если бы он обернулся, то увидел бы много нового и интересного для себя. Потому что Сек, который появился в арке, целился в него из фазера, подобранного на Спутнике. Не прошло и получаса. Оперативно, ничего не скажешь.

— Макклейн уже здесь, — сказал Мортимус и выпустил из рук дробовик. Тот, жалобно лязгнув, упал на пол. Незаряженный, конечно. — Всем руки за голову и не двигаться!

Террорист, у которого уже не было дробовика, истерично заорал. Его крик подхватил кто-то из пассажиров. “Нож” схватил Мортимуса за плечо и развернул, прикрывшись им, как щитом. Лезвие болезненно уперлось в шею.

— Брось пушку, или я ему горло перережу! — срывающимся голосом выкрикнул он.

Какой храбрый идиот. Второй террорист, оттолкнув их, промчался в сторону кабины — этот еще не скоро придет в себя. Пассажиры застыли, и даже тот, кто пел, замолчал. Стало очень тихо. Мортимус смотрел на Сека, а тот целился в него. Нож резал горло, по коже скатилась теплая липкая капля.

— Не смей бросать! — сказал Мортимус. Получилось хрипло, голос сорвался.

— Мне выстрелить в тебя? — с сарказмом уточнил Сек. Его щупальца дрожали и безостановочно шевелились.

— Брось пушку!!! — заорал террорист прямо Мортимусу в ухо.

— Стреляй! — крикнул тот.

Подумаешь, порез. Если быстро повернуться…

Сек покачал головой.

— Я опускаю оружие на пол, ты отпускаешь моего… — он сделал паузу, — товарища.

— Нет! Брось пушку, я сказал!

Сек снова покачал головой, потом, дернув плечами, медленно положил пистолет на пол. И что теперь делать? Мортимус прикусил губу и наморщил лоб, прикидывая варианты. Идиотизм! Он рассчитывал совершенно на другое!

— Брось его мне! Руки вверх!

Сек толкнул пистолет к нему ботинком и поднял руки.

— У них нет бомбы, — с ненавистью произнес Мортимус. — Слышите? Нету!

— Теперь медленно садись на место! — задыхаясь, сказал террорист, а потом разжал руки и выпустил нож. И грохнулся на пол.

Мортимус обернулся, держась за шею. Позади стоял парень в синей куртке, сжимая в руке тяжелую зеркальную камеру.

— А я не верил, что инопланетяне работают на дядю Сэма, — сказал он.

Сработало! Мортимус, правда, ждал, что это будет мужчина в бейсболке, но тоже хорошо. Прекрасно. Теперь можно и уходить. Спокойно. Осталась последняя деталь.

— Я ни на кого не работаю, — тут же отозвался Сек и, подобрав пистолет, подошел к оглушенному террористу. — Это ваши враги?

Часы показывали 9:53.

— Смертники, — сказал Мортимус. — Мне надо связаться с руководством. Я скоро вернусь. Мы вернемся.

Он взял Сека за локоть и подтолкнул, указывая в сторону, где скрывалась ТАРДИС.

— А нам что делать? — спросила одна из стюардесс. Уже никто не сидел на местах, все поднялись, подошли ближе. Сгрудились вокруг. Мортимус отступил на шаг.

— Проявите инициативу. Пока они в кабине, ничего не изменилось. Самолет в их руках. Нужно выкурить их оттуда. Если пилот жив…

— Я не хочу! — истерично выкрикнул тощий и снова начал раскачиваться. Остальные заговорили вразнобой. Мортимус осторожно пятился назад по проходу, тесня Сека обратно к арке, ведущей в эконом-класс.

— Давайте проголосуем! — закричал мужчина в бейсболке. — Кто за то, чтобы штурмовать кабину?

Мортимус подтолкнул Сека еще раз. Тот оглядывался, но шел.

— Идем, — сказал Мортимус, когда они перебрались в другой отсек. — Я кое-что тебе должен показать.

Самолет качнуло, и он ухватился за сиденье. Святые угодники! Началось. Успеть бы добраться до ТАРДИС!

— Быстрее! — закричал он.

Их швыряло из стороны в сторону. Потом самолет завалился влево, но Мортимус уже отпер дверь и втолкнул Сека внутрь.

— Сейчас… — забормотал он, подойдя к консоли. — Сейчас…

Пальцы забегали по кнопкам и тумблерам.

— Что ты хотел показать мне? — спросил Сек.

— А, ничего, — бросил Мортимус. — Самолет сейчас упадет. Надо успеть демате…

В ту же секунду Сек оказался рядом, сгреб его за грудки и встряхнул.

— Ты сдурел? — ахнул Мортимус и попытался его оттолкнуть, но тот вцепился в него, как репей, и оттащил от консоли.

— Они тебе жизнь спасли, — со свистом, как марсианский ледяной воин, проговорил Сек. Его щупальца стояли дыбом: Мортимус видел такое всего однажды. Очень сильная эмоция. Слишком. — А ты… удираешь? Бросаешь их умирать?

— У меня все продумано! Так должно произойти, и все! Так надо, понял?

— Фиксированная точка? — крикнул Сек. — Не пытайся соврать! Ты — Вмешивающийся во время, для тебя это мелочи! Вытащи людей отсюда! Я слышал все, я ждал, как ты поступишь, они тебе доверились!

Мортимус все-таки вывернулся, оттолкнул его и отступил на шаг. Держать равновесие было сложно, ТАРДИС мотало вместе с самолетом.

— Это — моя страна, понял? Моя! — прошипел он. — Я тут командую! Ты, что ли, работал над ней? Выверял все мелочи? Планировал? Ты? Я не буду менять то, что мне выгодно! Плевал я на фиксированные точки! Но то, что сделал сам, я ломать не стану!

Ему вспомнился лежащий на лестничной площадке Канцлер, и Мортимус передернул плечами. Самолет заметался вверх-вниз. Еще немного, и они разобьются.

Почему-то захотелось изменить здравому смыслу. В конце концов, у него действительно хватит власти, можно засекретить…

Сек бросил на него острый и презрительный взгляд.

— Жадный, самовлюбленный идиот, — процедил он. — Если это твоя страна, то мне жаль тех, кто здесь родился. Эти люди достойны лучшего.

Это переходило все границы. Все возможные границы! Что он себе позволяет, этот далек? Мортимус оскалился и заорал:

— Ты кто такой, чтобы меня совестить?! Господи Боже мой! Да ты убийца и террорист высшей пробы! Готов прозакладывать все свои будущие регенерации, разумными существами, которых ты убил, можно замостить весь земной шар плечом к плечу, включая океаны! Руки по локоть в крови? Ха! Ты бы в крови по щупальца утонул!

Сек отшатнулся, будто его ударили, ссутулился и сжал кулаки.

— Я знаю! — в отчаянии выкрикнул он. — Но всеми силами пытаюсь хоть как-то это исправить! А ты что делаешь?!

Слова обожгли лицо хуже оплеухи. Мортимус задохнулся, шагнул вперед, оттолкнув Сека с дороги, и выбежал из ТАРДИС.

Самолет снова затрясло. Оставалось около трех минут до того, как пилот направит его носом в землю. Все шло по графику. Почти по графику.

Мортимус бежал по проходу вперед.

— Бросайте все и идите за мной! — заорал он. — Самолет сейчас разобьется!

Перед глазами все плыло — от злости, от бессилия, от того, что менялась реальность. Может, его никто и не слышал сейчас?

— Я не смогу отвезти вас домой! Вы никогда не вернетесь туда! — кричал Мортимус. — Но зато останетесь живы! Быстрее, вы, идиоты! Осталось чуть больше минуты!

Потом он бежал обратно, и, кажется, кто-то вместе с ним, а может, за ним. Он открыл дверь, по очереди заталкивая людей вовнутрь. Сколько их было — он не считал. Меньше, чем тридцать. Точно меньше.

Потом самолет завалился набок. Мортимус вцепился в ручку двери, которую едва успел закрыть за собой. Но ТАРДИС дематериализовать не успеет! Секунды шли неотвратимо, одна за другой, с монотонностью маятника. Мортимус обернулся, и в этот момент Сек, который цеплялся за консоль, протянул руку и что-то нажал.

Центральная колонна поднялась и опустилась.

Самолет врезался в поле неподалеку от Шанксвилля, Пенсильвания.

ТАРДИС дематериализовалась за доли секунды до этого.

Пол выровнялся.

— Ты мне соврал, что не умеешь ею управлять, — тихо сказал Мортимус и разжал посветлевшие от напряжения пальцы.

Сек пожал плечами.

— Интуитивно понятный интерфейс, — виновато ответил он.

***

_Безымянная планета, 2496 г._

— Это, конечно, не Фриско, — протянул Тодд и надвинул козырек бейсболки на глаза.

— Но и не лужок в Пенсильвании, — в тон ему отозвался Мортимус. — Люди! Вечно вы всем недовольны.

Холодный ветер метался, завывая, среди скал, гнул ветки деревьев, трепал волосы, дергал за полы мантии. Мортимус в очередной раз натянул капюшон, но ветер тут же сорвал его. Бесполезно и пытаться. Хоть эта планета и походила на Землю как две капли воды, пахло здесь совершенно иначе. У любой планеты есть свой собственный запах. На этой пахло мхом и почему-то птичьими перьями.

— И тут живут люди? Колонисты? — недоверчиво поинтересовался Тодд. Остальные выжившие сгрудились вокруг него, опасливо озираясь. ТАРДИС казалась совершенно чужеродной среди этих поросших кривыми деревьями камней. Пришлось снова повозиться с “хамелеоном”, но сейчас это было нужно для дела.

— Ага. Вон там, за камнями, будет тропа, а потом вы увидите такой вход… как в бункер, — сказал Мортимус, показывая направление рукой. — Двадцать пятый век на дворе, а там все как в ваше время. Почти все. Несложно будет приспособиться.

— Вернуться и правда нельзя? — спросила стюардесса. В ее глазах светилась слабая надежда. Даже немного жаль разочаровывать.

— Нет, — отрезал Мортимус. — Для всех вы погибли вместе с самолетом. Героически, кстати говоря… Если это вас утешит. Время — сложная субстанция. То, что случилось… О Боже! Считайте, что вы попали под программу защиты свидетелей. Лучше так, чем умереть.

Сек, который до этого безучастно стоял, опершись о ТАРДИС, шагнул вперед.

— Это логично. Выживание всегда приоритетно, — сказал он.

— Ты, как обычно, прав, мистер Спок, — отозвался парень в синей куртке, которого звали Том.

— Меня зовут Сек.

— И так, и так вулканское имя. — Том повернулся к Мортимусу. — Там что, действительно все технологии такие, как у нас? Ничего такого будущего? Это же скучно.

Ветер стих, и стало слышно, как в кустах что-то нервно, пронзительно попискивает.

— Колонисты не примут нас за врагов? — спросил Тодд, не успел Мортимус ответить на предыдущий вопрос.

— Оружие, которое я тебе дал, заряжено на семь часов непрерывной работы. Потом потребуется перезарядка, — сказал Сек.

— Но необязательно сразу палить в колонистов, — вставил Мортимус. — Скажите, на чем вы прибыли и откуда, и этого будет достаточно.

— Что, так и сказать, что из синей деревянной будки? — Тодд окинул ТАРДИС недоверчивым взглядом. Мортимус улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Да. Именно так.

Ветер снова разгулялся, небо потемнело.

— Идите, пока дождь не начался, — сказал Мортимус и накинул капюшон.

— Окей. Все слышали? Идите в ту сторону, я вас догоню! — прогудел Тодд и обернулся к нему. — Слушай… Как тебя зовут? Ты так и не сказал.

Мортимус задумался. Повторяться почему-то не хотелось, слишком откровенно выдавать себя за другого — тоже.

— Можешь звать меня мистер Риддл, — ответил он. В конце концов, надо осваивать новые псевдонимы.

— Как лорда Волдеморта? — хохотнул Том. — Том Марволо?

Мортимус фыркнул. Действительно, есть что-то общее. И даже больше, чем хотелось бы. Это даже забавно.

— Почти. Имя другое.

— Ты ведь не человек, правильно? — спросил Тодд.

— Нет.

— А кто?

Мортимус поджал губы. Что ж, вреда не будет, а в легенду правдоподобности добавит.

— Таймлорд с планеты Галлифрей, — сказал он.

— Спасибо за то, что спас нас, — выкрикнула стюардесса. Она последняя оставалась в долине — остальные уже скрылись за камнями. — Тодд, Том… вы идете?

— Да, Лоррейн, сейчас… А ты с какой планеты? — обратился он к Секу.

Тот зашевелил щупальцами и поежился. Ветер стал совсем ледяным — приятно бодрил, надо сказать, — и на землю упали первые холодные капли.

— Скаро. Только она уничтожена.

— Технически еще нет, — пробормотал Мортимус.

Тодд насупился и сунул руки поглубже в карманы.

— Мне жаль.

— Ее взорвал какой-нибудь межгалактический злодей? — спросил Том. — Ой. Глупый вопрос. Извини, чувак.

Сек дернул щупальцами и посмотрел в сторону.

— Это довольно близко к истине, — нехотя ответил он.

— Извини. Надеюсь, хоть твоя планета цела и невредима, — Том повернулся к Мортимусу. Тот скривил губы и покачал головой. — Что? Тоже? Ну, дела…

Мортимус пожал плечами. Не говорить же ему, что фактически обе эти планеты уничтожены одной и той же личностью? Слишком долго объяснять, да и не нужно. Пусть знают то, что должны, и не больше.

Том поднял руку и раздвинул пальцы.

— Ладно. Мы пойдем. Удачи вам, чуваки. Живи долго и процветай, мистер Сек!

Тодд просто пожал им руки.

— Спасибо за образцы! — выкрикнул им вдогонку Сек и попытался повторить жест Тома — не слишком удачно.

Когда люди скрылись за камнями, Мортимус откинул капюшон и подставил лицо дождю.

— Ты уверен, что они здесь приживутся? — спросил Сек и снова поежился. Замерз, что ли? Такая прекрасная погода!

— Почти полностью, — ответил Мортимус. — Дело в том, что я знаю местного правителя. Сталкивался с ним… давным-давно, на другой планете. Нормальный для человека, только вспыльчивый и совершенно неуправляемый.

— И он знаком с Доктором? — подозрительно спросил Сек, скрестив руки на груди. — Ты потому опять перенастроил маскировочный механизм?

Все-таки с ним было очень трудно. Ничего не утаишь. Мортимус поджал губы.

— Ну… да, — сказал он и поспешно добавил: — Так их лучше примут.

Сек покачал головой, но ничего не сказал.

— Пойдем внутрь, — предложил Мортимус. — Надо двигаться дальше.

Сек открыл дверь ТАРДИС и остановился на пороге.

— Я не понимаю, — начал он. — Этот человек назвал меня вулканцем. Вулкан — это отсталая земная колония. Он хотел меня оскорбить? Мне показалось, что наоборот.

Мортимус фыркнул и улыбнулся. Как ни крути, человеческая массовая культура и далеки — это совершенно несочетаемые вещи. Хотя Сек со временем научится. Точно научится, по крайней мере, запомнит. Вряд ли, конечно, будет увлекаться подобной ерундой, но все равно.

— Тебе не показалось. Это был комплимент, — сказал он. — Заходи. Мне не особо хочется сталкиваться с людьми этого нервного Тейлора, а они могут заявиться сюда в поисках ТАРДИС.

Бросив мантию на вешалку, Мортимус подошел к консоли. В прошлый раз он взял дельту меньше единицы. Что, если взять полтора? Но ощущение, что дело не в настройках, не оставляло его. Их словно вели по времени и пространству, вели против воли, но легко и без лишних усилий. Не хотелось думать, что ими заинтересовался кто-то могущественный настолько, что без труда перенаправляет ТАРДИС куда ему нужно.

— Ты учел поправку на мю-возмущения? — спросил Сек, подошел и встал рядом, сунув руки в карманы пиджака. Он держался гораздо свободнее, чем в самом начале их путешествия, гораздо непринужденнее, будто наконец привык к собственному телу.

— Да, да, учел, не занудствуй! — ответил Мортимус. — Лучше помоги, раз умеешь. Не стой столбом! Поправь заодно пространственные координаты. Нам, видимо, придется высадиться на пару километров в стороне, слишком сильная турбулентность… Кстати, ты отдал им свой фазер? Зачем?

— Пистолет, стреляющий энергетическими импульсами, — поправил его Сек и защелкал тумблерами. — Мне показалось, людям может понадобиться оружие.

Да, с названиями у далека определенно были нелады.

— Республиканцы бы тебя одобрили, — ответил Мортимус, усмехаясь. ТАРДИС тихо гудела, привычный звук успокаивал. — Вторая поправка в действии… Кстати, что за образцы тебе дали? Образцы чего?

— ДНК, — коротко отозвался Сек. — Мы отправляемся?

— Скрести пальцы, — сказал Мортимус.

ДНК? Надо же. И когда успел? Наверное, пока Мортимус был занят настройкой, звонками кому надо и прочей организационной ерундой, а люди приходили в себя. Не хотелось задавать Секу лишних вопросов, но скорее всего это не просто коллекция. Нечто вроде генетического банка для будущих соплеменников? Ладно, пусть. Не может же Сек оставаться единственным в своем роде. Лучше такие далеки, как он, чем… обыкновенные.

ТАРДИС материализовалась безо всяких проблем. Монитор сканера показывал довольно идиллическую местность — яркие осенние цветы в палисадниках, невысокие заборы, аккуратные, чистые домики. Какой-то пригород, не иначе. Мортимус посмотрел на экран: дата нужная. Место — тоже.

Наконец-то.

— Кажется, мы попали куда надо, — сказал он. — Теперь нужно только приготовиться. Не думаю, что нас ждет здесь теплый прием. Тем более, что ТАРДИС до сих пор выглядит, как лондонская полицейская будка.

Мортимус вздохнул и в очередной раз полез под консоль. Надо было перенастроить “хамелеон” — хотя бы ради конспирации.


	6. Chapter 6

_Берлин, 1938 г._

Сек медленно и почти благоговейно провел рукой вдоль лаково блестящего бока машины. Казалось, она не пройдет в двери ТАРДИС — слишком широкая и длинная, основательная, но это только казалось. Пройдет, конечно. Размер не имеет значения.

— Нравится? — спросил Мортимус.

Почему-то он и думал, что автомобиль произведет впечатление.

Сек непривычно пошевелил щупальцами — восхищенно, что ли? — и кивнул.

— Выглядит очень эргономично, — сказал он сдержанно. Мортимус широко улыбнулся.

— “Хорьх 853”, тридцать восьмого года, только с конвейера. После Второй мировой таких уже не будут выпускать. ТАРДИС может воспроизвести любой механизм, это очень удобно.

Сек отступил на шаг и окинул автомобиль оценивающим взглядом.

— Старомодно, конечно, но эргономично, — констатировал он. — Черный смотрелся бы лучше.

О, ну конечно, чего еще стоило ожидать? Мортимус фыркнул и сунул руки в карманы. Шоферская униформа казалась неудобно тесной, галстук мешал. Все-таки Сек странный, раз добровольно носит такую некомфортную вещь, как галстук.

— Мне нравится графитово-серый, — ответил Мортимус и поправил фуражку. — Садись и поехали… Эй, за рулем мое место! Куда?

Сек замер и обернулся к нему, как будто вспомнил что-то важное.

— Нам понадобится ингибитор восприятия, — полувопросительно, полуутвердительно произнес он.

Мортимус глубоко вздохнул и покачал головой. Упреждая вопросы, он сказал:

— Я не стал бы брать туда части ТАРДИС. Хватит и нас самих. И так много возмущений. Стекла тонированные, а люди отказываются верить в непонятное. Подумают, что показалось. Тем более, это “Хорьх”. Достаточная маскировка.

Он обошел машину и сел на водительское место. Руль под пальцами ощущался приятно шероховатым и прохладным, надежным, будто за него можно было удержаться и не упасть.

Может, не ехать? Может, ну ее, эту Землю? Пусть с ней Доктор разбирается. Ему всегда это удавалось лучше. Внутри, там, где обычно обитал внутренний голос, что-то шумело и билось, как волны о скалы. Серая вода и буруны скрывали все, что таилось под ними — а там наверняка и острые камни, и омуты, и предательские водовороты. Может, ну ее?

Хлопнула дверь. Сек уселся рядом и посмотрел на него.

— Мы едем?

— Пристегнись, — машинально ответил Мортимус. — Справа от твоего плеча ремень.

В этом периоде в машинах ремней, конечно, не было. Но не рисковать же из-за такой мелочи! Мотор заурчал на низких оборотах, руль под пальцами тонко завибрировал.

Прыгать так прыгать.

Мортимус глубоко вздохнул и тронулся с места. Дверь ТАРДИС послушно открылась, выпуская автомобиль наружу.

Маленькие аккуратные домики, невысокие заборы, за которыми алели георгины, начинающие желтеть деревья медленно проплывали мимо, сменялись другими домиками и фиолетовыми астрами. Мортимус давно не был в Берлине; судя по всему, это западный пригород. Солнце пряталось за низкими облаками. Конец утра, почти полдень. Люди провожали автомобиль удивленными взглядами, но никто не вздрагивал и не бежал — и это было хорошо. Правильно.

Он включил радиоприемник — в эти времена радио в машине было редкостью, но не лишать же себя удовольствия? Из динамиков полилась бравурная мелодия, нервно заметалась по салону, будто пыталась выбраться из замкнутого пространства, но, покорившись, сменилась тихим, приятным свингом.

— Ты знаешь, куда ехать? — спросил Сек.

— Да, — не задумываясь, отозвался Мортимус и повернул направо, на оживленную улицу. Дома стали выше и внушительнее, людей и машин больше. — На Вильгельмштрассе, куда еще.

— Мне это название ни о чем не говорит.

Они снова свернули. Чистый и прекрасный город, мировая столица, величественные здания, на совесть сделанные дороги, счастливые и хорошо одетые люди, идущие по тротуарам. Все наносное, внешнее, как водная гладь — лужа с радужной пленкой бензина. Все это изнутри выглядит совсем иначе, но пока что этого никто не видит, не замечает. Темно-синий “Опель Капитэн” уступил Мортимусу дорогу, и тот едва не мигнул по привычке аварийкой — нет, не стоило, шоферы важных шишек, да и сами важные шишки не делают такого. Не здесь, не сейчас.

— Это центр Берлина. Не слишком далеко, но мы не можем разгоняться, — ответил Мортимус. На них пока обращали внимания не больше, чем на любую другую представительскую машину — на что он и рассчитывал. И вести ее было приятно. Тяжелая габаритная модель — то, что ему и нравилось. Жаль, что в том времени, которое Мортимус облюбовал, мода на большие автомобили прошла. Унификация, стандартизация, европейские миниатюрные штучки.

Он вел машину, не задумываясь, словно дорога сама несла его, куда надо. Сек молча сидел рядом, сложив руки на коленях. Оживленные улицы сменялись еще более оживленными и широкими, а цветы и деревья — фонарными столбами и вывесками. Небо затянула черная паутина проводов. Кажется, еще немного — и они выберутся на ту самую длинную улицу, которая идет через весь город… Как же она называлась?

— А-а-а, Кайзердамм, Бисмаркштрассе, а потом Унтер-ден-линден, — пробормотал Мортимус и повернул. Вот она, эта длинная улица. Весь город как на ладони.

— Что ты сказал?

Взвизгнули тормоза, машину швырнуло влево, вправо и снова влево. Сзади кто-то резко просигналил — звук казался глухим, доносился как сквозь толщу воды. Серой, пенистой и глубокой.

Над Берлином висело зарево. Нет, не зарево — обыкновенный барьерный разряд, кирлиан-эффект, острая, зубчатая, как часовые колесики, радуга. Обыкновенный разряд из-за разницы временных потенциалов, только его размеры… Потрясали. Он закрывал весь центр Берлина. Весь центр.

Реальность сдвинулась и поплыла, Мортимус мотнул головой, пытаясь сосредоточиться.

— Что с тобой? — громко и, кажется, уже не впервые спросил Сек.

Автомобиль мчался вперед, прямо в самую глубину… Мортимус засмеялся, закашлялся и снова засмеялся.

— Фиксированная точка. Вот как она создается, — сказал он. — Потрясающе! Обыкновенный момент становится важным, нерушимым… Господи всемогущий! Это потрясающе.

— Я ничего не вижу, — сухо ответил Сек. Его щупальца, которые дергались, как кошачьи хвосты, вдруг замерли, словно он приложил усилие и взял себя в руки. — Объясни!

Радуга переливалась ядовитыми цветами. Не дуга — купол, и этот купол рос и раздувался, как чудовищный гриб. Опухоль. Рак. Черт возьми, это даже символично.

Неожиданно нахлынул страх. Нет, даже ужас — в пальцах закололо, во рту пересохло. Господи Боже. Это не остановить. Поздно! Слишком далеко все зашло. Нужно поворачивать обратно, и поскорее!

Мортимус надавил на педаль газа, “хорьх” набрал скорость и понесся вперед, как тяжелый снаряд. Машины послушно уступали дорогу. Объяснить? Как тут объяснишь?

— Это был обычный, ничего не значащий день, — сказал он. — Один из тысяч самых обычных дней. Но кое-что… кое-кто вмешался, и вот этот день вдруг начал превращаться в фиксированную точку во времени, реперную. Еще немного, и ничего нельзя будет изменить. История перезапишется и станет такой, как есть. Видишь? Это барьерный разряд. Такое разноцветное зарево. Там, внутри, история уже меняется, но здесь еще все как и было. Разница временных потенциалов. Искрит.

Они переехали через мост — узкая, полувысохшая речка блеснула внизу.

— Покажи, — отрывисто попросил Сек.

— Как? Ты невосприимчив к телепатии, — фыркнул Мортимус. Дома сменились деревьями, еще зелеными здесь: приближался Тиргартен, зоосад. До цели оставалось совсем немного — но и времени тоже. Мортимус не знал, сколько, не мог точно сказать, но был уверен, что слишком мало.

Сек раздвинул тонкие губы в улыбке, блеснул зубами.

— Ты нас недооцениваешь. Ты меня недооцениваешь! Думаешь, мы не знали, что делаем? Защита от телепатического влияния — первый уровень безопасности, почти базовый! Я разрешу, и ты сможешь. Покажи!

— Мы? Кто это — “мы”? — подозрительно спросил Мортимус. Он уже почти знал ответ — наверняка какая-то группа далеков-ренегатов, или…

— Культ Скаро, — процедил сквозь зубы Сек.

А, какой-то культ. У далеков? Еще интереснее. Хотелось выспросить подробнее, но реальность снова вздрогнула, машины впереди раздвоились, и Мортимус зажмурился, пытаясь вернуть все как было. Он притормозил и остановился у тротуара. Приемник противно зашипел, щелкнул и снова заиграл — на этот раз “Нью-Йорк” Синатры.

Мортимус повернулся к Секу, положив локоть на спинку сиденья. Прохожие останавливались, пытаясь заглянуть в машину, но тут же отвлекались и шли мимо. Разница временных потенциалов влияла на восприятие окружающего, заставляла забывать об увиденном. Мортимусу и самому приходилось все время сосредотачиваться, чтобы не терять нить нужной, правильной реальности — а ведь они даже не въехали под купол! Разряд северным сиянием переливался впереди. Если они въедут туда, назад пути не будет.

Рассогласованная реальность размажет его, как червя между пальцами!

— Покажешь? — спросил Сек.

Мортимус поднял руку и кивнул.

О Господи, это же безумие — пытаться коснуться разума далека! Это же…

Прикосновение обожгло разрядом, острым, сухим и болезненным. Его несло по черному, лакированному, словно облитому нефтью, нефтью и жидким полихлорвинилом лабиринту. Стоп. Стоп!

Страх и любопытство, текучие, как ртуть, блестящие, глубокие и вязкие. Нет! Только то, что надо — ничего чужого, лишнего! Страх отхлынул, любопытство отдернуло поблескивающие щупальца. Временной кирлиан-эффект, пульсирующая мертвая радуга с острыми зубцами заставила чужие эмоции отойти в сторону. Картина, которую видел он сам — с его, Мортимуса, ощущениями, его пониманием и принятием, полетела вперед. Страх усилился, любопытство хлестнуло длинными, извивающимися тентаклями…

Хотелось посмотреть, что там дальше — бесконечные неисследованные пространства чужого разума, непонятные и безумно интересные, лабиринт незнакомых доселе чудес и ужасов, одно не отличить от другого. Вечность открытий! Любопытство осторожно, почти ласково коснулось его. Нет, нельзя! Нельзя показывать ему…

Мортимус резко выдохнул и опустил руку. Посмотрел на ладонь, словно там мог остаться ожог. Сек ощупал лицо, покачал головой.

— Ты тоже боишься, таймлорд, — хрипло сказал он.

— Только идиоты ничего не боятся, — прошептал Мортимус, едва разжимая губы.

Он тронулся, “хорьх” покатился вперед по неожиданно опустевшей, широкой, как река, улице. Барьер приближался, окрашивая мир в странные, неестественные цвета.

— Говори о чем угодно, — попросил Мортимус. Руки крепко сжимали руль. — Просто говори. Спрашивай. Мне надо. Ехать. Вперед.

— Почему ты стал ренегатом? — спросил Сек. Его щупальца все так же не шевелились, застыли, и это слегка напрягало. Хотя куда уж сильнее!

— Я не ренегат. Я диссидент! — не задумываясь, ответил Мортимус. Сердца на секунду пронзило острой иглой боли — и тут же все прошло. — А! Разве трудно понять? Ничего нельзя. Сиди и смотри. Даже на агентство работать — тоже сиди и смотри, а вмешивайся только тогда, когда иначе никак. Никаких, упаси Господи, экспериментов. Никакой настоящей науки! Это чудовищное болото! Один мой товарищ писал диссертацию — изучал историю войн и агрессивное поведение высших гуманоидов. Думаешь, много материалов он сумел собрать? Ха! Эксперименты запрещены! Голая теория и ничего больше!

Он замолчал. Сек спокойно кивнул, словно соглашаясь.

— А как смог скрыться от войны? — спросил он.

Красное море барьера осталось позади, он расступился перед ними и захлопнулся за спиной, прямо по библейским канонам. Приемник быстро забормотал, зашипел, голоса бились в динамиках, голоса из другого времени, голоса тех, кого, может, и не будет. Никого не будет.

— Сменил генетический код… отчасти, — ответил Мортимус и прикусил губу. Это было… больно, унизительно и страшно, это отобрало столько сил и возможностей, но зато спасло жизнь, и память удалось сохранить, к счастью, арка-хамелеон сдалась и позволила это сделать. — Прожил так до регенерации. Состарился за каких-то жалких пятьдесят лет! Мелочь!

Он вильнул в сторону, уворачиваясь от неожиданно возникшего на дороге красного маленького автомобильчика — но тот тут же растаял. Временная аномалия — ее островки здесь повсюду. Надо быть внимательнее. Надо держать направление — а машину теперь почти несло вперед, туда, где их ждали, где они были нужны.

Сек снова кивнул. В нем таились те самые неизведанные глубины, черный лабиринт, возможности и силы, которые он отдал… за что?

— Ты не жалеешь, что стал таким? — спросил Мортимус. — Наверное, раньше тебе не нужно было читать что-то, тратя время, есть, спать… Не трудно?

Сек дернул плечами, покачал головой и улыбнулся — искренне, совсем по-детски.

— Сначала было трудно, — сказал он. — Никак не мог привыкнуть. Я ожидал синергетического эффекта, и он превзошел все ожидания. Он все искупает с лихвой, любые потери. Огромные преимущества и возможности. Понимание. Сотрудничество. Эмпатия и альтруизм действительно эволюционно значимы.

— Сколько тебе лет?

Сек замер.

— Каких? Скаро? Земных? — растерянно спросил он. — Галлифрейских? Я не знаю. Никогда не считал. Много. Очень много, наверное. Продолжительность жизни не имеет значения. Имеют только опыт и знания.

Мортимус поджал губы. Далеки бессмертны — по крайней мере, никто не знал, сколько именно они живут. Они сами, оказывается, не знали.

— Но сейчас-то тебе придется считать.

— Наверное, — ответил Сек. — Хотя продолжительность жизни мы планировали сделать сравнимой с вашей. Но жизнь кажется длиннее. Время течет иначе… Я не могу объяснить, это слишком трудно.

— А ты, значит, отдал голос за ножки, — пробормотал Мортимус. Впереди показалась Парижская площадь — Бранденбургские ворота — значит, они уже совсем близко. Приемник бесился и шипел, а потом вдруг щелкнул и запел низким женским голосом про сладкие сны. — И за бессмертную душу впридачу.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — отрезал Сек и сделал радио громче.

— О том же, о чем и ты, — сказал Мортимус. Машина сбавила скорость, подъезжая к повороту. — Видишь? Это Бранденбургские ворота. Когда-нибудь через них будет проходить бетонная стена, которая разделит город пополам, но сейчас еще нет.

И будет ли когда-нибудь? Сейчас Мортимус сомневался в этом. Несостоявшаяся реальность накладывала на все свой отпечаток. Никакой Берлинской стены, никакого ее падения. И в то же время он помнил об этом, и действительность поддавалась его воспоминаниям.

Это было очень трудно — удерживать в памяти правильное будущее.

Автомобиль медленно свернул вправо, улица ощетинилась серыми зданиями, тяжелыми и монументальными, словно эпос о Нибелунгах. Воздух над ними дрожал, как от сильного жара, будто и не осень была, а разгар лета где-нибудь в Калифорнии.

— Хочешь когда-нибудь вернуться домой? — спросил вдруг Сек.

Мортимус сжал пальцы на руле и на мгновение зажмурился.

— О да, очень, — тихо ответил он. Честность, такая непривычная, жгла под языком.

— Я тоже, — прошептал Сек. — Только не могу. И не смогу.

— Думаешь, у меня получится? — фыркнул Мортимус и осекся. Воздух над дорогой заколебался сильнее, заволновался, как вода. Из-за поворота вырвался мотоциклист и пронесся мимо, обдав его информацией, чувствами, безумием и жаждой убийства. Пострегенерационной горячкой. За его, вернее, ее спиной лоскутами расползалась реальность. Как ножом по ткани. И прямо по разрыву, не давая ему срастись, пронесся следующий — рыжие, яркие волосы полоскались на ветру. Приемник заорал и выключился, улица задрожала, дома зашатались — нет, просто заколебались от ветра, как волосы, как листья деревьев. Люди исчезали и появлялись на тех же местах. Машины выезжали из дыр, тормозили и растворялись в воздухе. Пели клаксоны.

О, Боже всемогущий! Нет! Их трое? Мимо промчался еще один мотоцикл, рвущий реальность в клочья. Что на нем ехало? Андроид? Теперь понятно, почему тут такое творится! Доктор? Даже если он здесь, то не сможет заткнуть все дыры. Просто не успеет, даже если бы очень хотел. У него своя цель. Не менее, кажется, трудная.

— Нет ничего страшнее, чем маленькая девочка с томиком ядерной физики в темном переулке, — пробормотал Мортимус. — Даже если эта девочка такая большая и взрослая. И на улице день.

Он бросил машину вправо, в узкую улицу. Вильгельмштрассе. Прохожих здесь не было. Автоматчики, патрулировавшие ее, провели “хорьх” взглядами и отвернулись. Реальность уже не плыла — металась, и стоило огромного труда держать ее в узде, вспоминая, как все должно здесь быть, стабилизируя и останавливая хаос. Голова раскалывалась.

— Святой Рассилон и все его причиндалы! Далась мне в свое время эта Сол Три, — сказал Мортимус, едва разжимая губы. — Зачем мы такие фагоциты? Я… не хочу!

Но время само тащило его на коротком поводке, не давая даже упираться. Никакой свободы. Надеялся сбежать? Ха! Три раза ха! Время взяло его в оборот, дало в руки все, чтобы он мог снова завязать нужный узел. Там, где одного таймлорда бы не хватило и понадобился второй — вот он, пожалуйста. Вынем, как кролика из шляпы.

Нет, никакой свободы не существует. Это фикция.

Рейхсканцелярия возвышалась над ними тяжелой, внушительной громадой. Воздух трещал от напряжения. Здесь было еще больше охраны, но сейчас им будет не до этого. Автоматчики не стали задерживать мотоциклистов — они забыли о них тут же, временные колебания играли с памятью людей злую шутку, рассеивали внимание. Их тоже не задержат, забудут, стоит только закрыть за собой дверь.

Мортимус остановил машину почти у самого парадного входа и сосредоточился, вспоминая, пытаясь собрать воедино фрагменты неслучившейся и случившейся здесь реальности, понять, что надо делать, как, и сколько у них времени.

Его, по сути, не оставалось.

Треснувшая от сильного удара стена кабинета, треснувшая где-то в стене газовая труба, удушливый запах, закрытые высокие окна, маленькая искра, тяжелый удар.

Прошла еще секунда.

— Мы выходим, — сказал он, — прямо сейчас, идем в парадную дверь. Быстро. Чем быстрее, тем лучше! Ты… — Мортимус поморщился — говорить было слишком долго. — Ты смотри.

Он, почти не глядя, потянулся рукой, бросил воспоминание и выдохнул.

Черное, блестящее. Дружественное.

— Понял, куда? Пойдешь и вытащишь его, — сказал Мортимус и вышел из машины. Автоматчики как по команде развернулись к нему и подняли оружие, но тут из машины вышел Сек, и они отшатнулись. Воздух снова заискрился, лестница под ногами вздрогнула.

Мортимус, не глядя на них, поднялся по ступеням. Сек, который шел рядом, не отставая ни на шаг, протянул руку и отобрал у одного из охранников автомат — тот судорожно вздохнул, отступил. Остальные взяли их на мушки — несмело, но… Быстрее! Слишком много впечатлений, слишком! Реальность снова терялась, земля уходила из-под ног. Надо торопиться! Мортимус взялся за ручку, но та рассыпалась в порошок, испачкав ладонь черным. Слишком сильное напряжение. Следующим может рассыпаться он сам.

— Ах ты ж, — выдохнул Мортимус, достал отвертку и наотмашь полоснул по двери.

Потом толкнул ее ногой и вошел.

Автоматчики остались снаружи.

Здание словно вымерло. Глаз тайфуна, где ничего не волнуется и все стабильно. Почти все. Шаги гулким эхом отдавались от стен огромного холла. Парадная лестница вела наверх, но им была нужна другая, рабочая, в северном крыле, там, где треснула стена, где газ до сих пор заполнял комнату. Там, где находился кабинет Гитлера — один из его кабинетов.

Мортимус закрыл глаза, сосредоточился и свернул влево. Внутренний компас безошибочно вел его туда, куда надо. Сек молчаливой тенью шел за ним. Белые коридоры, устланные алыми ковровыми дорожками, пустовали. Люди очень чувствительны, хоть и сами этого не знают, люди чаще всего волнуются непонятно отчего и уезжают домой, или уходят на обед, или еще куда — лишь бы не оставаться там, где происходят такие катаклизмы.

Коридор сменился лестницей, а лестница — коридором. Здесь. Это здесь, рядом.

Когда одна из дверей бесшумно открылась, и из-за нее шагнул человек в форме, Сек выстрелил. Эхо гулко подхватило выстрел. Человек отшатнулся и упал, раскинув руки.

— Стой! — выкрикнул Мортимус. — Ну что же ты! Нельзя!

Но Сек уже ссутулился, брезгливо — нет, раздосадовано, — скривил рот, его щупальца снова бешено заметались.

— Я не хотел. Случайно. Я его убил случайно, — напряженным голосом проговорил он. Мортимус подошел к убитому, наклонился. Лицо показалось смутно знакомым — будто бы он знал его. Может, и знал.

— Не беспокойся. — Мортимус пошарил по его карманам и нашел корочки пропуска. — Штандартенфюрер Ганс Ланда. Хм…

Реальность сплавилась воедино и снова расплылась, труп стал полупрозрачным и опять уплотнился. Тут не поймешь, что настоящее, а что нет, даже Мортимус не смог бы точно этого сказать. Существовал ли этот человек в действительности или появился здесь, как фантом, из-за временных колебаний? А, неважно!

— Не беспокойся, — повторил он и бросил корочки на труп. — Так даже лучше. Я смогу расписаться на Толстом Малыше, люблю эту версию победы. Больше прогресса для моей страны.

Но времени оставалось все меньше, оно буквально утекало сквозь пальцы. Еще немного, и версия станет настоящей реальностью, сменит то, что должно быть. Запечатается намертво. Гесс станет рейхсфюрером, да, именно он. Ненадолго.

— Иди наверх и вытащи этого усатого болвана, — сказал Мортимус. — Даже если взорвется — все равно вытащи и сделай что угодно, чтобы он забыл. Так может и получиться. Может пойти по правильному пути. Да, кстати!

Он вытащил из кармана запасной ключ от ТАРДИС и бросил Секу.

— На всякий случай.

Он развернулся и побежал по белому, украшенному лепниной коридору. Здесь уже ощутимо пахло газом — тяжелый, неприятный запах примесей, которые люди добавляют в метан, и запах самого метана, напоминавший о некоторых планетах, на которых Мортимус когда-то побывал. Двери, двери, двери… вот!

Мортимус распахнул дверь и, зажав рот, вбежал внутрь. Маленькая кухня буфета. Труба шипела. Раз. Два. Он схватил стул и швырнул. Три. Четыре. Окно разлетелось вдребезги. Пять. Ветер ударил в лицо. Шесть. Вентиль. Где-то внизу был вентиль. Вот он! Семь. Плохо работающая розетка.

Искра.

Но газа уже было недостаточно для взрыва.

Мортимус сел на пол и рассмеялся. Ветер трепал волосы, играл обрывком занавески. Напряжение отпустило, словно оборвались веревочки. Кажется, одной проблемой стало меньше. Кажется.

Но оставалась вторая. Мортимус выглянул в окно: разряд радужно переливался над головой, прижимал сверху. Напоминал, что еще не все сделано. Не все.

— Надо стереть ему память, — пробормотал Мортимус. — Не знаю, что такого он успел увидеть, но это однозначно повлияет на историю.

Он поднялся на ноги, отряхнул стеклянные крошки с брюк и вышел в коридор. Действительность стабилизировалась, это чувствовалось все сильнее, но рейхсканцелярия все еще продолжала напоминать отель “Оверлук”. Казалось, вот-вот времена снова начнут сливаться воедино, и из кабинетов потянутся в коридор, белый и чистый, мертвые и умирающие — от яда, от пуль, от собственной бесконечной глупости.

Настоящие лица. Совершенно настоящие. Их стоило сделать такими — хотя бы в назидание, что ли. Мортимус дернул уголками губ. Улыбка не хотела появляться на лице, превращалась в неприятную судорогу.

Перила лестницы были чистыми, гладкими и прохладными, скользили под пальцами. Навстречу ему спускался человек, его лицо медленно и смешно исказилось от изумления, негодования и ненависти одновременно. Мортимус расхохотался.

— Гитлер капут! — выкрикнул он, оттолкнул человека и побежал наверх, перепрыгивая ступеньки. Внутренний компас безошибочно вел его вперед, сквозь еще более помпезные и разукрашенные гербами двери, в еще более величественный коридор. Охранники с автоматами по обоим сторонам кабинета застыли, глядя перед собой, как зомби. Как куклы. На них лежал отпечаток чужого влияния.

Что ж, это удобно.

Мортимус потянул тяжелую дверь на себя, и та бесшумно открылась.

Сек держал Гитлера на мушке. Из разбитого окна тянуло сквозняком, стены, обшитые деревянными панелями, вели вокруг них нескончаемый хоровод. Время остановилось. Глаз тайфуна, самый настоящий, вот-вот подмигнет.

Мортимус плотно прикрыл за собой дверь.

— Ты что? — спросил он, подходя ближе, но Сек поднял автомат.

— Я все видел, — произнес он четким, почти металлическим тоном. — Видел, что будет, если он останется жив. Ты не успел спрятать, таймлорд, я был быстрее.

— Ты и раньше это знал.

Сек оскалился, не отводя глаза от Гитлера. Тот стоял, подняв руки, белый, как потолок — вот-вот грохнется в обморок.

— Знал. Но не понимал. Не мешай мне.

Несбывшееся слишком хотело сбыться. В этом его проблема — и сила тоже. Оно хотело сбыться невзирая ни на что. Хваталось за любую соломинку.

Мортимус глубоко вздохнул и шагнул вперед, встал прямо перед дулом автомата. Как это надоело. Кто бы знал, насколько.

— Идиот! Уйди! — выкрикнул Сек и шагнул в сторону, но и Мортимус тоже, загораживая Гитлера. — Мне казалось, что ты слишком глуп для таймлорда, и это действительно так!

Чего?!

— А ты ведешь себя как человек, — негромко сказал Мортимус, едва сдерживая злость. — Поддаешься эмоциям. Господи, Сек! Где твоя логика? Подумай! Просто подумай, прежде чем делать!

Раздражение неожиданно прошло и сменилось безразличием. Он покачал головой и отошел в сторону. Сил почти не осталось. Если сейчас надо будет стирать этому не совсем состоявшемуся пока еще диктатору память, то может и не выйти. А может, этого и не понадобится. Пусть будет как будет.

— Стреляй, если хочешь, — сказал Мортимус, глядя в сторону. — Решай сам.

За окном истошно чирикал воробей. Птицам, в общем, тоже все равно. Даже если планета не переживет этих изменений, им все равно. Они живут сегодняшним днем.

Выстрела не последовало.

Сек молча опустил автомат, потом решительно подошел к Мортимусу и сунул оружие ему в руки.

— Подержи, — не терпящим возражений тоном приказал он и вытащил из кармана что-то, напоминавшее авторучку с тремя кнопками, и синюю круглую стекляшку на резинке. Сек надел ее на голову, как плавательную маску, прикрыв глаз. Выглядело еще страннее, чем респиратор.

Нет, это точно не оружие. Интересно! Губы сами раздвинулись в улыбке. Автомат неприятно оттягивал руки, и Мортимус положил его на кресло. Гитлер перепугано заозирался и начал пятиться назад. Его было даже немного жаль. Столько впечатлений за день…

— Стой! — приказал Сек, и тот послушно остановился. — Сколько точно памяти ему надо стереть?

А, вот что это! Ментальный корректор! Какая интересная идея! Мортимус шагнул вперед.

— Час, не больше, — сказал он. — Что ты раньше молчал? Такая вещь! Когда ты его сделал? Покажи!

Сек быстро потыкал пальцем в клавиши и поднял руку. Белая, пронзительная вспышка обожгла сетчатку, Мортимус зажмурился, из глаз потекли слезы.

— Предупреждать надо!

— Тебе не повредит, — бросил Сек и, брезгливо глядя на Гитлера, проговорил: — Это не покушение. Это был взрыв…

— Газа, — вставил Мортимус, усмехаясь все шире. О, поверхностная вербальная кодировка, как элегантно и просто. Объект сам додумает детали, не надо даже их упоминать. — Труба в кухне треснула. Короткое замыкание. Опасности больше нет.

— Но эвакуироваться из здания нужно, и немедленно, — продолжил Сек. Он тоже раздвинул губы в улыбке — неприятной, надо сказать, но очень довольной.

Да, и им тоже стоило бы… эвакуироваться. Мортимус представил себе обратный путь к ТАРДИС через Берлин, с которого слетело наваждение. Никакие тонированные стекла не помогут. Их прямо здесь пристрелят, обоих. Даже из кабинета не выпустят. Останется только правильный ход истории, для пущего утешения. Ну уж нет!

— И выделить почетный эскорт для послов из Шамбалы, — добавил он поспешно, пока действие корректора не закончилось. — Для Гаутамы Сека, служителя культа Скаро…

Чем бы прикрыть его слишком, мягко говоря, необычное для человеческого взгляда лицо? Да хоть бы и занавеской! Мортимус быстро шагнул к окну и оторвал длинное полотнище ткани. Что-то типа арафатки сойдет.

— И его смиренного слуги Телониуса, — добавил он, набросил лоскут Секу на голову и прошептал: — Тише, так задумано. Не дергайся!

Гитлер вздрогнул и окинул их осмысленным взглядом. При виде Мортимуса он презрительно скривился, и тот, поклонившись, отступил.

Все, кажется, шло как надо.

Радужные отблески на потолке и стенах сменились обычными солнечными зайчиками.


	7. Chapter 7

_Вашингтон, округ Колумбия, 21 сентября 1961 г._

Звезды висели над головой тяжелыми белыми шарами. Джеймс Рэндалл расстегнул ворот рубашки, закурил и сдвинул шляпу на затылок — даже сейчас, ночью, было слишком жарко. Окна здания Гувера светились — оно никогда не прекращало работу. Всегда кто-нибудь задерживался на службе: преступники не станут ждать, пока агенты выспятся. Хотя сам Рэндалл давно уже не был специальным агентом, десять лет как повысили до начальника секции, но по давней привычке уходил с работы почти заполночь.

Заодно и прохладнее становилось.

Машину он припарковал на стоянке неподалеку — отличный повод немного прогуляться. День выдался спокойным: никаких новых дел, и это было особенно хорошо. Иногда дела были слишком уж странными, хотя за тридцать-то лет он привык ко всему.

Через неделю ему выходить на пенсию, и вся его работа в эти дни — передать дела преемнику. Это по-настоящему грело душу. Больше не придется работать буфером между агентами и замдиректора, не придется делать вид, что занимаешься обычными, честными преступлениями. Можно будет уехать из этого душного города обратно в Арлингтон, на западное побережье, где летом всегда прохладно и ветрено, где осень длится полгода, мягкая дождливая осень.

— Мистер Рэндалл?

Он остановился и медленно обернулся. Голос был незнакомый. Человек, кажется, тоже. Он вынырнул из темноты — высокий, широкоплечий, в сером бесформенном плаще-робе, черный, как сапог, — и медленно подошел ближе, пряча руки в широких рукавах.

— Чего тебе, головешка? — недовольно спросил Рэндалл и осекся. Черномазый оскалился в улыбке — странной и почему-то неприятно напоминавшей о работе. Его глаза блеснули, и Рэндалл машинально отступил назад. Не похож на обычного нагло-подобострастного ниггера из гетто. Южанин? Жрец вуду? Мистическое, блин, существо? Не хватало цилиндра и трости, впрочем, это байки.

Что-то в этом черномазом казалось очень знакомым. Профессиональная память на лица сработала безошибочно. Рэндалл видел его раньше, видел наверняка.

Ниггер вынул из рукава лист бумаги, сложенный пополам. Лист ярко белел в темноте, хотя казался мятым и потрепанным. Посыльный? Не похоже… Рука нащупала спрятанный под пиджаком пистолет, но Рэндалл почему-то не смог достать его. Пальцы разжались сами и потянулись к бумаге.

— Передайте это мистеру Спендеру. Вы же знаете Спендера?

Лист был плотным и шероховатым.

— Знаю, — коротко ответил Рэндалл.

Лучше бы, конечно, не знать его. Человек без принципов, без точки опоры, возникавший там, где надо заткнуть кому-то пасть, со своими неизменными сигаретами и кривой усмешкой. Молодой — лет тридцати, может, тридцати пяти — но с глазами старыми, циничными и безжалостными. А может, он и правда старше, чем кажется. Или младше. Разные слухи ходили… Спендера хотелось забыть, как страшный сон. Самое большое счастье — это действительно забыть о нем. Вряд ли получится.

Он развернул бумагу. На ней была надпись — шифр, символы из закорючек, линий и точек. Незнакомый вроде бы. Не военный точно, и в бюро такой не использовали. Интересно…

Рэндалл выплюнул потухшую сигарету и еще раз пробежал глазами по шифру. Нет, ничего знакомого. Можно, конечно, заморочиться, скопировать и по блату отдать дешифровщикам, но…

Но пенсия была слишком близко, а Спендер слишком твердая штучка, чтобы пытаться раскусить его. Проще отдать письмо без всяких фокусов. Он все равно проверит, и лучше, чтобы ничего не нашел.

— Что ему сказать? От кого записка? — спросил Рэндалл.

Черный улыбнулся, сверкнув зубами и белками глаз.

— От мистера Бертрама. Бобби Бертрама, он знает, кто это, — ответил он, улыбнулся еще раз и шагнул назад, растаяв в темноте, будто его и не было.

Рэндалл вдруг вспомнил, где видел это — или очень похожее — лицо. Тридцать лет назад, в Нью-Йорке ночью, возле театра, когда ждали коронеров. Очень давно, но он хорошо запомнил тот момент. Еще бы не запомнить. Напарник потом уволился, а он остался. И вот снова. Сердце ухнуло в пятки. Нет. Этого не может быть. Никакой опыт не объяснит этого. Никакая чертова оккультология и прочие, прочие “логии”, которыми ему приходится заниматься на этой проклятой работе.

Наверное, просто похож. Или родственник.

Рэндалл спрятал бумажку в карман и закурил новую сигарету. Дым сизым облаком поднялся вверх, дрожь в пальцах улеглась, сердце застучало медленнее.

Да, именно родственник. Все очевидно. И не нужно лишний раз мутить воду. Самое очевидное, логичное и простое всегда оказывается правдой. Об этом говорил весь его многолетний опыт.

Но вдруг?..

Рэндалл хмыкнул, покачал головой и пошел дальше. Незачем пудрить себе мозги. Незачем вообще думать об этом. Машина ждала за углом.

***

_планета Кайрол, дата неизвестна_

— Ты уверен, что это необходимо? — Сек стоял в дверях кладовой, прислонившись к простенку, и с сомнением смотрел на Мортимуса.

— Абсолютно, — ответил тот. — Я же получил эту записку? Получил… Значит, это и так произойдет, вопрос в том, как… Да где же она? Я точно помню, как положил ее на журнальный столик!

Это был уже второй мешок хлама. На очереди было еще три, зато в одном нашлось первое издание “Мышей и людей” Стейнбека с автографом, светящаяся пирамидка из шариков — Бог весть для чего она была нужна — и запасная отвертка. Иногда копаться в собственном мусоре слишком увлекательно, есть риск забыть о том, что именно ищешь.

Сек покачал головой.

— Мне кажется, что похищать людей — неэтично.

О Господи, опять!

— Ты же не собираешься причинять им вред, правда? — терпеливо пояснил Мортимус и вытащил из мешка свиток папируса. Очередная копия Книги мертвых, кажется — банальщина! Надо выбросить. — Всего лишь отсканируешь мозг и возьмешь кое-какие образцы. Потом, у тебя есть отличный ментальный корректор. Они будут помнить только то, что ты захочешь.

Повисла пауза.

— Это фотонный прибор для удаления избранного массива воспоминаний, — поправил его Сек.

— Ага, удобная-бумажка-для-заметок-которая-легко-приклеивается-и-отклеивается, — пробормотал Мортимус.

— Что?

— Нет, ничего. — Он вздохнул и выпрямился. — Понимаешь, людям нужны легенды. Им нравятся приключения, нравится думать, что есть что-то еще в мире, кроме дома, работы, детей, домов престарелых, супермаркетов и рекламных плакатов в почтовых ящиках. Что есть что-то, о чем они не знают, но хотя бы ненадолго могут прикоснуться. О чем смогут мечтать, чего смогут бояться…

— Но ведь оно и так существует, — недоуменно произнес Сек.

— Но люди-то об этом не знают! Раньше человечество верило в мифы и боялось чудовищ. А что им остается в двадцатом веке? Бояться соседа с бейсбольной битой? Маньяка в темном переулке? Это слишком реально, а значит, слишком болезненно. Проще бояться маленьких зеленых человечков… Кстати, о человечках. Ты же будешь делать себе помощников-андроидов?

— Я еще не решил, воспользуюсь ли твоим предложением, — упрямо ответил Сек.

— Хорошо, что ты предлагаешь в таком случае? Мотаться по вселенной с пробиркой и пытаться нанять добровольцев? Да ты умрешь раньше, чем наберешь хотя бы десять потенциальных соплеменников.

Сек замолчал и опустил голову.

— Формально ты прав, — нехотя ответил он. — Но мне все равно это не нравится.

— Я тебя уверяю: обязательно найдутся даже те, кто захочет остаться с тобой и не возвращаться на Землю. Для жителей цивилизованных стран это скучная планета, да и для нецивилизованных тоже. Заодно получится прекрасный тест — для моей статистики… — Мортимус, глубоко вздохнув, высыпал остатки мусора из мешка прямо на пол. — Так, я начинаю злиться. Она точно должна быть здесь! А, вот!

Он вытащил из-под горы мятых сигаретных пачек сложенный вдвое лист бумаги и развернул его. Да, все верно — “1-е послание апостола Павла Коринфянам, 10-23. Города Красной ночи. Не вмешивайся!” Его собственный почерк. Мортимус снова сложил бумагу и спрятал в карман.

— А потом ты куда? — спросил он у Сека. Тот все молчал, глядя в пол, потом пожал плечами.

— Не знаю. Ты обещал отвезти меня туда, куда я укажу. Еще не передумал?

Мортимус, пряча улыбку, посмотрел на него и покачал головой. За кого он его принимает? Ну, конечно, можно было бы его обмануть — если бы они были не так хорошо знакомы, сейчас это почти неприлично.

— Ты хочешь найти Доктора, правильно? — вдруг догадался он.

Сек поднял голову, открыл рот, будто хотел сказать что-то сердитое, потом просто кивнул.

Повисла еще одна пауза — долгая и, пожалуй, печальная. Мортимус и сам не мог понять, почему — жизнь движется своим чередом, что-то заканчивается, что-то начинается, и никто — ни люди, ни таймлорды — не в силах этому помешать. Нужно принимать, как есть, хотя… все равно не получалось. Нужно признаться, что не получалось.

— Ладно, — сказал Мортимус. — Пойдем в консольную. Настроишь маршрут сам, я даже смотреть не стану. А то потом опять скажешь, что я не умею управлять ТАРДИС или еще что-нибудь подобное.

Тем лучше — он сможет тихо сбежать и не возвращаться. Настройки можно тут же сбить от греха подальше. Встречаться с Доктором не хотелось — ни с новым его воплощением, ни с одним из старых. Слишком много придется объяснять, слишком много от него тут же начнут требовать. Мортимус вообще не хотел, чтобы кто-то знал о его существовании — пусть даже соплеменник, пусть даже их осталось так мало. Хотелось надеяться, что Сек сообразит и не разболтает… Да, наверняка сообразит. В конце концов, им найдется о чем поговорить и без него.

Сек молча смотрел на него и улыбался.

— Хорошо, я настрою, — сказал он с непонятной интонацией.

Они вернулись в консольную. Мортимус отошел в сторону, уселся в продавленное кресло (давно пора было сменить, на самом деле, но лень и привычка перевешивали) и, скрестив руки на груди, стал смотреть, как Сек неспешно обходит консоль по кругу, нажимая на кнопки и переключая рубильники. Интересно, как он так быстро научился? Просто следил, как Мортимус это делает? Или у ТАРДИС действительно интуитивно понятный для далека интерфейс?

— Все готово, — сказал Сек серьезно. — Можно отправляться.

Мортимус молча кивнул.

Центральная колонна опустилась и замерла. Сек дернул последний рычаг, и дверь медленно открылась.

— Был рад путешествовать с тобой, — сказал он.

Во рту почему-то стало горько, Мортимус поморщился и встал. Сек, конечно, понял, к чему все идет, у него наверняка хватило на это ума. Что ж, это даже к лучшему.

— Ай, не надо этих церемоний. — Он протянул руку, и Сек пожал ее. — Может, еще встретимся. Так вот, мое предложение в силе.

— Я подумаю, — ответил Сек.

— И, если не хочешь устроить геноцид, обращайся с той ампулой поаккуратней, — сказал Мортимус и усмехнулся.

Сек вздохнул, смущенно пошевелив щупальцами, и вытащил ампулу из кармана.

— Думал, ты забыл о ней.

Он протянул ее Мортимусу, но тот отмахнулся:

— Оставь себе. Вдруг пригодится. Там вирусный рак толстой кишки. Действует только на людей.

— Спасибо, — сказал Сек. — Удачи.

И вышел наружу.

Вот и замечательно. Мортимус ненавидел долгие прощания, сопли и сантименты. Жаль, конечно, расставаться, только это нормально. Нормально, надо уже понять это наконец! Он уже собирался закрыть дверь и отправиться дальше, но…

— Это не та планета, — сказал Сек, стоя на пороге. — Проверь. Как она называется?

Мортимус глубоко, почему-то с облегчением вздохнул и подошел к консоли.

— И кто из нас не умеет управлять ТАРДИС? — проворчал он, глядя на показания приборов. — Это… Это Кайрол. Насколько я помню, необитаемая, но пригодная для жизни планета, вдалеке от населенных районов галактики.

Так-так. Мортимус был уверен, что время — или что-либо еще — оставило их в покое после того, как они выполнили свою миссию. Или у него действительно барахлит стабилизатор?

— Я собирался в другое место, — сказал Сек и после паузы добавил: — Твоя ТАРДИС работает очень странно. Я уверен, что настроил все правильно.

Снаружи доносился плеск волн и нежные трели ночных птиц — а может, и насекомых. Пахло водорослями и свободой. Такие планеты всегда были красивы, даже если на них обитали ужасные плотоядные монстры. Особенно если обитали. В хищниках есть своя притягательность.

— Пойдем посмотрим, что там, — сказал Мортимус и вышел наружу. ТАРДИС приземлилась на обрыве неподалеку от морского берега, примяв высокую влажную траву, и превратилась в большой серый валун. В спину дул слабый бриз. Судя по всему, близилось утро. И никаких плотоядных монстров, досада какая.

— Давай, — мрачно ответил Сек.

Они спустились к воде с невысокого обрыва. Широкий песчаный пляж, укрытый сухими, потрескивавшими под ногами водорослями, казался абсолютно безжизненным и пустым. Волны слабо накатывали на песок, оставляя на нем влажный след.

— Не знаю, что ты искал, но эта планета тоже ничего, кто бы нас сюда ни отправил, — сказал Мортимус. Он подобрал камушек и швырнул его в плотную, маслянистую воду — тот отскочил несколько раз, прежде чем пойти ко дну. Сек молчал, глядя под ноги, но уже не выглядел расстроенным — просто не слишком довольным.

— Зачем тебе Доктор? — спросил Мортимус и пустил по воде еще один “блинчик”.

Сек пожал плечами и ничего не ответил.

— Глупая идея, — сказал Мортимус. — Он может посчитать, что ты — проблема, и решит тебя своим способом. А может, пожалеет — не знаю, что хуже. Зачем это тебе?

— Раньше я хотел… — Сек замялся и смущенно пошевелил щупальцами. — Думал…

— Что от меня не будет никакого толку, ага?

— Можно и так сказать, — сухо отозвался Сек. — А сейчас я… Наверное, мне стоит перед ним извиниться.

Мортимус поднял брови. Это что-то новенькое, хотя и вполне ожидаемое. Далек, извиняющийся перед Доктором. Стоило бы, наверное, посмотреть на это представление, если бы не конспирация. Даже жаль пропускать.

— Ну-ну… И как ты собирался искать его?

Сек скривил рот в усмешке.

— Мы документировали все известные появления всех известных воплощений. Память у меня сохранилась прежняя. Я помню, где и когда он бывал, это очевидно. Выбрал одну из точек…

— Ясно, — коротко отозвался Мортимус. — Будешь пробовать еще?

— Наверное, да. Еще один раз.

Волны со слабым плеском разбивались о берег, пытаясь слизнуть оставшиеся на песке следы. Мортимус глубоко вздохнул. Пора было возвращаться в ТАРДИС. Пусть, действительно, попробует еще, если так хочет. Может, на этот раз у него получится.

— Ты же отдал мне одну жизнь, если я правильно помню вашу физиологию? — вдруг спросил Сек. — Сколько тебе осталось?

Мортимус вздохнул. Он старался не думать об этом, на самом деле он и сам не знал, сколько регенераций отдал — да, скорее всего, одну. Мало — и очень много, если подумать. С любой точки зрения.

— А, мелочи, — ответил он. — Еще… шесть. Вся жизнь впереди. Я не разбрасываюсь, как другие.

За спиной послышался шорох — хруст водорослей, — и Мортимус оглянулся. Сердца провалились в живот, в затылок отдало холодом. Быстро. В голове взорвалась бомба из мыслей. Разделиться, убежать? Прямо сейчас? Куда? Как?

— Кто-вы-такие? Отвечайте!

Далек уставился прямо ему в лицо. Он был не один. С первого взгляда показалось, что их тут сотни — нет, всего несколько десятков, но и этого слишком много!

Господи, эта планета выглядела такой мирной…

Сек среагировал почти мгновенно. Он круто развернулся на каблуках и выхватил из-под пиджака пару стволов, подозрительно напоминавших лучеметы-дезинтеграторы. Когда успел собрать? Один он бросил Мортимусу, вторым прицелился в переднего далека.

— Бежим, — прошептал Мортимус, хватаясь за лучемет, как за последнюю соломинку.

Хотя куда им бежать? Единственный путь к ТАРДИС отрезан. Разве что в воду… Но пока они будут убегать, их сотню раз успеют пристрелить.

— Я — верховный далек, — четким, металлическим тоном проговорил Сек, хотя щупальца его дергались и метались совершенно отчаянно. — Вы должны повиноваться мне!

Это был, по-видимому, ужасный блеф: пусть Сек даже действительно был когда-то верховным далеком, в этом даже сомневаться не стоило, но сейчас кто в это поверит? В этот момент?

— Ты-не-похож-на-далека, — ответил один из далеков, как показалось Мортимусу, удивленно.

Их до сих пор не убили. Мортимус сделал осторожный шаг назад, не опуская лучемета. И еще один.

— Мы-не-будем-повиноваться-тебе. Мы-не-повинуемся-никому, — сказал далек, стоявший впереди. С совершенно неожиданной эмоцией в голосе — гордостью.

Сек вдруг опустил оружие. А потом внезапно рассмеялся, запрокинув голову. Мортимус впервые слышал, как он смеется — совсем как человек, не отличить.

— Вы — легенда, — сказал он, отсмеявшись. — Далеки с человеческим фактором. У тебя есть имя — оно написано на твоей броне. Тебя зовут Альфа?

Мортимус только сейчас заметил, что на куполе первого далека нарисована — довольно криво — греческая буква альфа

— Да. Меня-зовут-Альфа, — ответил далек. — Это-имя-дал-мне-Доктор.

— Я такой же, как вы. Почти такой же. Я гибрид человека и далека, и у меня тоже есть имя, — сказал Сек и обернулся к Мортимусу. — А это мой друг. Он таймлорд, как и Доктор.

— Э-э-э… Привет, — отозвался Мортимус и помахал им лучеметом.

Далеки как по команде посмотрели на него. Все это выглядело странной сказкой, насмешкой над реальностью. Кто бы ни устроил эту встречу, у него было отменное чувство юмора — извращенное, но отменное.

— Мне нужно поговорить с ними, — негромко сказал Сек.

Мортимус поднял брови.

— Говори.

— Я хочу поговорить с ними один.

Велика важность! Мортимус подавил обиду, кивнул и отошел в сторону, ближе к воде. Волна осторожно коснулась ботинок и отступила, словно испугавшись, а потом снова подобралась — шаловливо и кокетливо, но до ботинок не достала. Начинался отлив: вода отступала все дальше, обнажила дно, выставив напоказ диковинные раковины. Горизонт наливался румянцем, и ветер сменил направление, подул в лицо, прогоняя страх и напряжение. Планета неумолимо вращалась, неся к ним утро.

Он старался не прислушиваться к тому, что Сек рассказывает далекам. Этим странным далекам с греческими буквами на броне — потому что за Альфой он заметил еще двоих помеченных, только у них были нарисованы бета и омега. Что Доктор сделал с ними, из-за чего Сек считает их такими, как он сам? Человеческий фактор — слишком многозначное понятие. Столько всего можно вложить в него — и позитивного, и негативного.

Мортимус опустился на песок, скрестив ноги, и сунул лучемет в карман. В любом случае, они представляли не большую опасность, чем сам Сек, а значит, все равно оставались довольно опасными. Хорошо, что они встретились. Теперь можно будет высадить его здесь с полным на то правом. И без всяких угрызений совести.

Но признаваться, что он привык к далеку, Мортимус не хотел даже самому себе. С ним можно было бы снова путешествовать, встревая в различные приключения, а потом устроить у себя медиа-атаку по поводу НЛО… Кстати, надо продать кое-какие акции, и купить тоже — как раз наступал очередной технологический слом. Деньги в мире людей играют слишком большую роль, чтобы пренебрегать ими.

Голоса неожиданно стихли, и Мортимус обернулся. Сек, улыбаясь во весь рот, шел к нему через пляж. Никогда еще он не был таким радостным, ни разу за все время их знакомства.

— Они не все хотят меняться, — без всяких предисловий заявил он. — Но некоторым понравилась эта идея! Твое предложение еще в силе? Я готов его принять. Теперь мне действительно понадобятся матрица для клонов и биоматериал. Я смогу добиться настоящего разнообразия!

Мортимус поднялся на ноги.

— Ты хочешь взять на борт ТАРДИС далеков? — осторожно переспросил он.

— Да! Но не всех. Только шестеро согласились.

— Ты хочешь взять в мою ТАРДИС шестерых вооруженных далеков? Да ты с ума сошел, если решил, что я это позволю! — фыркнул Мортимус. — Для начала, надо было спросить меня! А уже потом предлагать!

— Я спрашиваю сейчас! — Сек продолжал счастливо улыбаться, словно не замечая ни сердитого тона, ни недовольства. Он так сиял, что Мортимус, сам того не желая, тоже расплылся в улыбке.

— Мне надо подумать, — сказал он. — Я…

В этот момент в кармане что-то запищало. Пейджер — модифицированный, конечно, — почти никогда не сигналил, он служил для связи с уполномоченными из бюро, а это значило, что случилось что-то экстраординарное. Этого еще не хватало.

Мортимус вытащил пейджер и быстро пробежал глазами сообщение.

— О Боже всемогущий, — выдохнул он, прочитав. — На Манхэттене плачущий ангел. На кладбище. Интересно, кто на этот раз его притащил ко мне, а?

— Тебя беспокоит квантовый поглотитель? — уточнил Сек и улыбнулся еще шире, хотя казалось, что это просто невозможно.

— Строго говоря, да. И очень сильно беспокоит! — сердито ответил Мортимус и отключил пейджер.

То одно, то другое. Вот как прикажете бороться с этим существом? Дать ему в руки зеркало? Хороша будет скульптура на кладбище! А газеты? Что начнется в газетах? Особенно, если люди уже пропали. Опять придется переводить стрелки…

— У меня есть несокрушимый аргумент, который убедит тебя согласиться, — сказал Сек.

— Это какой же?

— Далеки не моргают.

Мортимус фыркнул и неожиданно для себя самого рассмеялся. Действительно. Может, и правда согласиться? Хотя бы на этот раз.

— Ты сможешь мне помочь? Сможешь нейтрализовать его?

— Без всяких проблем. В идеале, конечно, нужно построить миниатюрный деструктор времени, но у тебя, кажется, нет тараниума… — Сек мотнул головой, будто его беспокоило что-то другое. — По-моему, на Землю слишком часто попадают случайные инопланетные преступники. Надо что-то с этим делать. Может, создать специальную организацию? Ты разрешишь мне этим заняться?

Мортимус пожал плечами. У него уже была такая организация, но работала она, мягко говоря, не лучшим образом, стоило это признать. Да, надо что-то с этим делать.

— Разве я могу запретить? Конечно. Только я тоже хочу поучаствовать. И название придумай, будь добр, сам.

“Люди-которые-ловят-инопланетных-преступников-и-вершат-правосудие”, ага. Прекрасная, наверное, получится аббревиатура.

— Я уже придумал, — сказал Сек довольным голосом. — Так… ты разрешишь их взять?

Мортимус улыбнулся и кивнул. В конце концов, он пережил одного вооруженного далека, а там, где один, там и семеро. Кажется, люди точно так же говорят о кошках. И о детях.

Из-за горизонта показалось солнце, и Мортимус прищурился, прикрывая глаза рукой. Ему было весело и страшно одновременно — почти как в юности. Как будто и не было этой тысячи с лишним лет.

— Надо найти для вас подходящую планету, — сказал он. — Кстати, я не успел тебе представиться. Можешь звать меня…

***

_Вашингтон, округ Колумбия, 27 августа 2011 г._

Секретарь постучала, когда Фильюцци уже собирался уходить. Кабинет так и не проветрился после ухода Курильщика, но ничего такого, с чем бы не справился кондиционер.

— К вам посетитель, сэр, — странно церемонным голосом произнесла она, а следом за ней вошел высокий чернокожий мужчина, одетый, надо сказать, довольно необычно. В первую очередь бросалась в глаза причудливая серо-коричневая роба, до ужаса похожая на джедайский плащ. Из-под нее выглядывал совершенно не сочетавшийся с ней френч — выглядело все так, будто гость безуспешно пытался изобразить Фиделя Кастро и Люка Скайуокера одновременно. Кажется, это называют косплеем — что-то такое ему рассказывала старшая внучка.

А гость тем временем по-хозяйски устроился в кресле, в котором до этого сидел Курильщик.

— Уйди, — бросил он через плечо секретарше. Та послушно вышла, прикрыв за собой дверь.

— Мистер… не знаю, как вас там, — сказал Фильюцци, изрядно опешивший от подобной наглости, да и отвыкший от нее, надо признать, — но вы не будете в подобном тоне разговаривать с сотрудниками ФБР.

Он уже потянулся, чтобы вызвать охрану, но тут гость скучным голосом, по-южному растягивая слова, произнес:

— Мне все позволено, но не все служит созиданию, знаете ли. А вы садитесь, Чарльз, в ногах правды нет.

Ноги тут же стали ватными. Фильюцци опустился на стул. Это было слишком оперативно. Слишком. Курильщик ушел из его кабинета едва ли десять минут назад — и вот Консорциум присылает нового человека, как и обещал.

— Меня зовут мистер Бертрам, и я буду с вами сотрудничать следующие… годы, — сказал гость, достал из кармана сигареты — “Морли”, конечно же, — и положил пачку на стол. Это у них корпоративная солидарность работает, или Консорциум централизованно закупает сигареты для своих представителей? Вот бы провести расследование и выяснить, выйти на неуловимую организацию с помощью всего лишь пачки сигарет! Мечты, мечты.

Но гость не стал прикуривать сигарету. Он начал разминать ее в пальцах, остро пахнущие табачные крошки горкой посыпались на стол.

— Мой предшественник был настоящей занозой в заднице, а? — спросил он, хищно скаля белые зубы. В его глазах поблескивало что-то, подозрительно напоминавшее безумие. — Только не врите мне, Чарльз, я этого не люблю.

— Курильщик был достойным человеком, — холодно отозвался Фильюцци.

День назад он бы не поверил, что сможет такое сказать.

— И не любил перемен, — сказал гость. Он опустошил одну сигарету и потянулся за следующей. — А мне перемены нравятся. Знаете, что я сделаю? Я закрою “Секретные материалы”. Они не оправдывают ни своей функции, ни даже своего названия.

Фильюцци сглотнул. Даже Курильщик не позволял себе такого своеволия. Даже он. Этот был еще похлеще, даже если отбросить его очевидное сумасшествие: закрыть официальный проект ФБР? Целое направление? Он что, думает, что купил себе контрольный пакет акций государства? Это Штаты, а не банановая республика, где наркобароны могут назначать президентов!

С другой стороны, многолетнее ярмо грозило наконец сползти с его плеч. Может, Консорциум наконец оставит его в покое? Фильюцци сдержал облегченный вздох.

— Да, я их закрою. Но не думайте, что вам удастся спрыгнуть, Чарльз, — гость погрозил ему пальцем и скривился в улыбке, странным образом напомнив Курильщика — их что, один психолог готовил к этой работе? — Мы с вами будем продолжать сотрудничать. Кстати, о сотрудничестве. По делам, касающихся “Секретных материалов”, вы будете работать с новой организацией. Это еще более секретно, поэтому о ее существовании будете знать только вы. Любые подходящие под эту юрисдикцию дела вы будете передавать им немедленно. Я понятно говорю?

— Да, мистер Бертрам, — пробормотал Фильюцци.

Нет, ярмо с шеи никуда не делось, только стало еще тяжелее, заставляло пригибать голову вниз. Черти бы взяли этот Консорциум, этого Бертрама и Курильщика вместе с ним!

А Бертрам, который распотрошил уже третью сигарету, вдруг посмотрел на него пристально и внимательно — и, казалось, этот взгляд царапает его собственное, самое глубокое дно, нащупывая там что-то, за что можно зацепиться. Слабые и сильные места, крючки и мелочи, проблемы и привычки — всю подноготную. Кажется, этот человек когда-то был хорошим агентом, судя по всем признакам — скорее всего, ЦРУ. Надо все-таки проверить его. Курильщик мог угрожать раком, но этот пока оставался темной лошадкой. Что за тузы у него в рукавах?

— И даже не думайте об этом, Чарльз, — улыбаясь, прошептал Бертрам. — Вы знаете, на что способен Консорциум. А ваш сын, кажется, только закончил Принстон? Блестящий молодой человек!

Он сдул табачную горку прямо в сторону Фильюцци и легко поднялся на ноги.

— Ну-ну, не волнуйтесь. Я только хотел поздравить вас с этим. Угрозы — это слишком скучно, вам не кажется? Адьос! — И вышел за дверь.

Фильюцци медленно стряхнул дрожащими руками табачные крошки с пиджака. Курильщик казался старым, добрым знакомым, привычным и родным. У Бертрама, конечно, были свои преимущества — он моложе, и, может быть, договариваться с ним будет проще.

Следующая мысль оказалась неожиданной. Фильюцци помотал головой, но отогнать ее так и не смог. Он не предполагал, что может прийти к подобному выводу, но…

Лучше бы Бертрам курил.


End file.
